Stranded
by Leya
Summary: Nachdem Riku ihn verlassen hat, erkennt Daisuke, dass er Dark mehr liebt als irgendjemanden sonst. Doch auf einmal ist Dark verschwunden und Daisuke muss in einer fremden Welt nach ihm suchen.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Nicht mir. Aber dafür Yukiru Sugisaki (So ein Glückskeks).  
  
Ich bringe hier eine kleine (Ha! Glatt gelogen! Seit wann fasse ich mich denn kurz?) Dark/Daisuke-Story, von der ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt. Ist nicht viel für den Anfang, aber es wird besser.  
Also, Shibou....die ist für dich! (Du hast es so gewollt!)  
  
+#+#+#+  
  
Stranded  
Prologue  
  
+#+#+#+  
  
(Darks POV)  
  
Ich beobachte dich oft, kann kaum glauben, das du wirklich so bist wie du scheinst. Als ich das erste Mal in deinem Körper erwachte, da dachte ich, es wäre wie mit all den anderen. Ich würde eine Zeitlang deinen Geist und Körper teilen und dann wieder in die namenlose Dunkelheit zurücksinken, aus der ich gekommen war.  
  
Doch du bist anders. Du magst mich. Mich, den Fluch deiner Familie, den all die anderen froh waren wieder los zu sein. Du willst nicht, dass ich gehe. Diesen Wunsch kann ich ganz tief in deinem Herzen spüren und die Gewissheit, daß ich dir weh tun werde, dass ich gezwungen bin, dich zu verlassen, diese Gewissheit zerreisst mein Herz in tausende kleine Fetzen.  
  
Weißt du, was ich mir mehr als alles andere wünsche? Ich wünsche mir einen eigenen Körper, frei von den Zwängen des Fluchs, damit ich für immer an deiner Seite bleiben kann. Ich würde alles geben, wenn ich ein einziges Mal das Schicksal betrügen könnte, um dir all die Liebe zu geben, die ich für dich fühle.  
  
Doch die Fehler meiner Vergangenheit lassen mich nicht mehr los, es gibt kein Zurück. Ich verkaufte meine Seele für die Unsterblichkeit und sah nicht, daß der Preis viel zu hoch war, um ihn zu bezahlen.  
  
+#+  
  
(Daisukes POV)  
  
Ich liege im hellen Licht des Mondscheins und spüre deine Anwesenheit in mir und um mich. Ich kann dieses Gefühl kaum beschreiben, diese Geborgenheit die deine Anwesenheit mir gibt.  
  
Alles, alles würde ich tun, wenn ich nur sicher sein könnte, für immer deine Liebe zu haben. Deine Wärme durchdring mein Empfinden und ich sonne mich darin, geniesse sie, will sie nie wieder hergeben.  
  
Noch nie zuvor habe ich jemanden so sehr gebraucht, war noch nie zuvor jemandem so nah. Ich brauche dich. Halt mich, lass mich nie wieder los.  
  
Doch ich weiß, dass es irgendwann zu Ende sein wird. Warum musst du mich verlassen? Warum hast du keinen eigenen Körper? Wenn ich nur wüßte, was ich tun kann, damit du endlich frei bist, bei mir zu bleiben? Wie kann das Schicksal so grausam sein und mir die einzige Liebe verwehren, die meinem Leben einen Sinn gibt?  
  
Ich will dich für immer an meiner Seite. Dafür würde ich alles tun. Wirklich alles.   
  
+#+#+#+ 


	2. Teil 1

Disclaimer: Wie immer würd ich mal vermuten wollen.  
  
Diesmal ohne Vorrede. Vermisst eh keiner, denke ich.  
  
+#+#+#+  
  
Stranded  
Teil 1  
  
+#+#+#+  
  
‚Wir ziehen um. Schon nächste Woche verlassen wir die Stadt!'  
  
Der rothaarige Junge hockte auf seinem Bett. Seine Lippen zitterten vor mühsam unterdrückten Tränen. Dieser eine Satz hallte immer und immer wieder durch seine Gedanken und riss Stück für Stück die Barrieren ein, die er um seine Seele errichtet hatte.  
  
Warum? Warum nur war das Leben so ungerecht zu ihm? Liebe schien es für ihn nicht zu geben.  
  
Risa....sie hatte ihm seine Liebe und Verehrung ins Gesicht geschleudert, ihn benutzt wenn es ihr in den Kram passte und ihn dann wieder von sich gestossen.  
  
Riku.... Sie hatte behauptet, sie würde ihn lieben. Doch der Umzug ihrer Familie veränderte alles. ‚Es tut mir leid, aber es hat keinen Sinn eine Beziehung über eine so grosse Entfernung aufrecht zu erhalten!'  
  
Dark.... Daisuke verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und weinte leise in sich hinein.   
  
//Daisuke?// Darks warme Stimme drängte sich vorsichtig in seine Gedanken und der Junge zuckte erschrocken zusammen. //Was ist passiert, Daisuke?//  
  
/Nichts!/ Hastig fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen über die verweinten Augen.   
  
//Ich bin dein Freund, Daisuke! Schliess mich nicht aus! Ich will dir helfen!// Die Anteilnahme die in jedem von Darks Worten mitschwang, liess Daisuke erneut in Tränen ausbrechen.  
  
/Riku hat mit mir Schluss gemacht.../ murmelte er so leise, dass Dark Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.   
  
//Wein nicht, Daisuke! Bitte!// Dark suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten, fand keine und beschränkte sich darauf, tröstend durch Daisukes Gedanken zu streichen.   
  
Auf einmal konnte Daisuke es nicht mehr ertragen, wollte eine Bestätigung seiner Gefühle, auch wenn er wusste, dass es in Wahrheit nur Selbstbetrug war. /Du wirst mich niemals allein lassen, nicht wahr? Du bleibst bei mir, Dark! Bitte sag, dass du mich niemals verlassen wirst!/  
  
Dark fühlte sich, als würde ihm sein Herz aus dem Leib gerissen, als er das verzweifelte Flehen des Jungen hörte. Nichts wollte er mehr, als Daisuke diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, doch er wusste, dass es niemals sein konnte. Jede Antwort, die er dem Jungen gab, würde ihn verletzen, weil sie sich entweder als Lüge entpuppen oder seine Hoffnung hier und jetzt zerstören würde.   
  
//Ich würde alles tun, um bei dir bleiben zu können! Bitte glaub mir das, Daisuke! Ich liebe dich sehr! Wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dann würde ich dich niemals verlassen!// flüsterte der Dieb in Daisukes Gedanken, als der erschöpfte Junge schließlich müde die Augen schloss.  
  
/Ich wünschte, wir könnten für immer zusammen bleiben! Ich würde alles tun, um dich niemals zu verlieren, Dark!/ war Daisukes letzter Gedanke, bevor er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.  
  
//Wirklich alles, Daisuke?// fragte Darks Stimme leise, eine kaum zugegebene Hoffnung in jeder Silbe mitschwingend, doch das hörte Daisuke schon nicht mehr. Er träumte.  
  
In seinem Traum stand er auf einer leeren Ebene, nur massenhaft Sand und einige wenige Steine waren um ihn herum, sonst nichts.  
  
Verwirrt drehte er sich um sich selbst. /Wo bin ich hier?/ Er erhielt keine Antwort und lauschte verwundert in sich hinein. /Dark? Wo bist du? Antworte mir!/  
  
Immer noch nichts, nur eine bedrückende Leere in seinem Inneren, die ihm klarmachte, dass der Dieb verschwunden war.   
  
+#+  
  
Das war ein Traum? Richtig? Richtig. Und weil es ein Traum war, konnte er auch einfach aufwachen. Nur leider schien es nicht zu funktionieren.  
  
Daisuke kniff sich in den Arm, schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und musste zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass er immer noch auf der seltsamen Ebene stand.  
  
Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Wieder kniff er sich heftig, woraufhin ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Ehe er endgültig in Panik geraten konnte, atmete er tief durch, zwang sich gewaltsam zur Ruhe.  
  
/Dark!/ Er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, dennoch fehlte ihm Darks beruhigende Anwesenheit so sehr, dass er es kaum aushalten konnte. Diese Leere in seinem Geist machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig.  
  
Daisuke schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich beinahe schmerzhaft auf seinen Wunsch, wach zu werden. Doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war noch alles so wie zuvor.  
  
Nun gut. So unglaublich es auch schien, er musste sich eingestehen, dass es kein Traum war. Er war in einer fremden Welt, hatte keine Ahnung wo er sich befinden mochte und war völlig allein.  
  
Leise strich der Wind über den losen Sand und Daisuke entschloss sich, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, einfach nur herumzustehen. Eine Richtung schien ihm so gut wie die andere und so ging er einfach los.  
  
Wie lange er unterwegs gewesen war, konnte er nicht sagen, aber auf einmal sah er in der Ferne einige Häuser auftauchen, die von einer mannshohen Mauer umgeben waren. Daisuke blinzelte verwirrt. Er schloss die Augen, zählte langsam bis zehn. Als er wieder hinsah, war die Stadt immer noch da.  
  
Langsam ging er darauf zu und je näher er kam, desto unglaublicher schien es ihm. Vor seinen staunenden Augen breitete sich eine mittelalterliche Stadt aus und Daisuke näherte sich ihr fasziniert. Auf einmal erkannte er einen schmalen Weg, der sich schnurgerade durch den Sand zog und direkt auf ein großes Tor zulief.  
  
Das Tor selbst war zu seiner nicht geringen Überraschung völlig unbewacht, wie er erkannte, als er endlich davor stand. Ein wenig zögernd betrat er die Stadt.   
  
Totenstille umfing ihn, als er die aus dunklem Holz gezimmerten Torflügel hinter sich ließ. Niemand war zu sehen, nur ein verwahrloster Hund kauerte auf einer Türschwelle und bedachte Daisuke mit einem mißtrauischen Blick.  
  
Daisuke sah sich verwundert um. Alle Türen waren geschlossen, die Fenster mit Läden versperrt, so daß noch nicht einmal der kleinste Lichtschimmer hindurchdringen konnte.  
  
Während er noch überlegte, ob er irgendwo klopfen sollte, ertönte nicht weit von ihm leises Stimmengewirr, das lauter und lauter wurde. Schnelle Schritte kamen näher und näher. Neugierig wandte der Junge sich in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte sich näherten.  
  
Erst sah er nichts, dann tauchte auf einmal eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt auf, die auf ihn zurannte, so schnell ihre Füße sie tragen konnten. Ein dunkler Umhang umwehte den schlanken Körper des Läufers, die Kapuze war tief herunter gezogen, damit niemand ihr Gesicht erkennen konnte. Die Gestalt stolperte, fiel jedoch nicht, sondern rannte weiter und Daisuke wurde klar, das sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte war.  
  
Am anderen Ende der Gasse tauchten nun mehrere bewaffnete Männer auf, die ebenfalls rannten und dem Jungen wurde klar, daß sie die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt verfolgten. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewußt, daß die Männer tatsächlich Schwerter bei sich trugen und ihre Kleidung... Erinnerungen an mittlelalterliche Bilder kamen ihm in den Sinn und er das war es, was er tatsächlich die ganze Zeit wahrgenommen hatte, ohne es zu bemerken. Er befand sich in einer mittelalterlichen Stadt.  
  
Bevor ihm die tragweite dieser Entdeckung klarwerden konnte, nahmen die Ereignisse eine dramatische Wendung. Einem der Männer war es gelungen, den Flüchtenden einzuholen und mit hartem Griff riß er ihn an seinem Umhang zurück.  
  
Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei kämpfte er um seine Freiheit, doch der Mann wirbelte ihn herum, stieß ihn einem seiner Kumpane in die Arme, der ihn lachend in Empfang nahm.  
  
"Endlich! Die kleine Ratte hat uns lange genug auf Trapp gehalten!"  
  
Daisuke machte einen zögernden Schritt vorwärts. Sollte er eingreifen? Noch hatten die Männer ihn nicht entdeckt und die Überraschung war auf seiner Seite. Doch wenn er jetzt versuchte, dem anderen zu helfen, wußte er doch nicht, ob es sich nicht um einen entflohenen Verbrecher handeln mochte.   
  
"Nein! Laßt mich los!" Die Gestalt trat nach einem der Männer, doch dieser lachte nur und verpaßte ihm fast beiläufig eine kräftige Ohrfeige.  
  
"Nicht!" Einer seiner Begleiter fiel ihm in den Arm, hinderte ihn daran, noch einmal zuzuschlagen. "Du weißt, der Prinz mag es nicht, wenn man sein Eigentum verletzt! Er ist der einzige, der ihn bestrafen darf!"  
  
Mit einem leicht bedauernden Aufseufzen ließ der Mann von seinem Opfer ab und tastete in seiner Tasche nach einem Strick. Damit fesselte er die Hände seines Gefangenen so fest zusammen, daß es Daisuke nur vom Zusehen wehtat.  
  
Noch immer war er sich nicht schlüssig, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, aber sein Unbehagen wurde immer stärker. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was er angestellt haben sollte, um solch eine Behandlung zu gerechtfertigen.  
  
Auf einmal übernahm sein Körper seine Handlungen und ohne darüber nachzudenken, trat er aus den Schatten hervor, die ihn bisher verborgen hatten und ging entschlossen auf die Männer zu.  
  
Diese musterten ihn verblüfft. Er konnte sehen, wie sie seine in ihren Augen merkwürdige Kleidung begutachteten und schließlich in Abwehrhaltung gingen.  
  
"Hallo! Darf man fragen, was er angestellt hat?" Daisuke wußte, was Dark zu ihm gesagt hätte, wenn er ihn noch hätte spüren können. Er hätte ihn für seinen Leichtsinn angebrüllt und ihn angefleht, so schnell wie möglich wegzurennen. Doch Daisuke war ganz allein und er wollte wissen, was hier geschah.  
  
"Das geht dich nichts an!" schnauzte einer der Männer unfreundlich, doch derjenige, der ihn zuvor davon abgehalten hatte, den Gefangenen noch einmal zu mißhandeln, trat auch diesmal an seine Seite und mahnte ihn zur Geduld.  
  
"Wir sind die Wachen des Königs und waren auf der Suche nach diesem entflohenen Sklaven. Er ist Eigentum unseres Prinzen und ist ihm davongelaufen."  
  
/Ach du...../ Daisuke schluckte trocken, als die Worte des Mannes zu ihm durchdrangen. Sklave? Aber das war einfach barbarisch! Glücklicherweise biß er sich auf die Zunge, ehe er etwas unbedachtes sagen konnte.  
  
Diesen Augenblick suchte der Gefangene sich aus, um einen erneuten Fluchtversuch zu wagen. Er nutzte die Unachtsamkeit seines Bewachers und stieß diesen von sich. Doch er kam nicht weit. Die anderen holten ihn rasch ein und derjenige, der ihn geschlagen hatte, schleuderte ihn so hart zurück, daß er benommen zu Boden stürzte.  
  
Daisuke überlegte nicht lange und eilte zu ihm. er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und half ihm auf. Der Junge, und ein Junge war es, wie Daisuke aus der Nähe erkennen konnte, sah ihn dankbar an. In diesem Augenblick erkannte Daisuke das Gesicht, das ihn aus den Schatten der Kapuze hervor ansah.  
  
"DU?!"  
  
Die Männer traten näher heran, schlossen einen dichten Ring um die beiden Jungen.  
  
"Wie kannst du ihn erkennen? Er war noch nie außerhalb des Palastes!" fragte einer von ihnen mißtrauisch.  
  
Daisuke verpaßte sich innerlich einen Tritt wegen seiner eigenen Blödheit, bevor er krampfhaft nach einer Erklärung suchte - und leider keine fand. Sein Schweigen hatte wohl zu lange gedauert, denn auf einmal packte einer der Männer ihn am Nacken und schüttelte ihn heftig durch.  
  
"Du kommst mit!"  
  
"Das könnt ihr nicht machen!" Daisuke schlug um sich, doch derjenige, der ihn gepackt hielt, verstärkte so lange seinen Griff, bis er bewußtlos in sich zusammen sank.  
  
+#+#+#+  
  
Tja, sorry. Aber mehr habe ich noch nicht. (Es lebe der Cliffhanger!)Wenn ihr wissen wollt wie es weitergeht, dann wisst ihr ja, auf welchen Button ihr klicken müsst... und keine Angst, es wird wirklich eine Dark/Daisuke werden, auch wenn es jetzt vielleicht nicht so aussieht. 


	3. Teil 2

Disclaimer: Nicht mir.  
  
So, endlich fertig! Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich arbeite mich gerade Schritt für Schritt durch den Dschungel meiner Storys durch. Ist nicht viel, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!  
  
#+#+#  
  
Stranded   
Teil 2  
  
#+#+#  
  
Licht drang durch seine geschlossenen Lider und Daisuke drehte sich stöhnend zur Seite, fort von der störenden Helligkeit. Hämmernde Kopfschmerzen pochten in seinen Schläfen, verteilten sich von dort durch den ganzen Kopf. Das Licht schien ihm zu folgen und der Junge stöhnte noch einmal, ehe er langsam die Augen öffnete...und direkt wieder schloss.  
  
"Wach auf!" Eine leise, sanfte Stimme drang an seine Ohren, eine Hand schüttelte ihn vorsichtig. Daisuke gab nach und öffnete noch einmal die Augen. Diesmal blieb der stechende Schmerz in seinen Schläfen aus, reduzierte sich zu einem dumpfen Pochen und Daisuke konnte endlich seine Umgebung in Augenschein nehmen.  
  
Das erste, was er sah, waren zwei erschrockene blaue Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten. In diesem Augenblick fiel ihm alles wieder ein und mit einem leisen Aufschrei fuhr er von seinem Lager hoch. Der andere zuckte erschrocken zurück, als Daisuke ihn an den Schultern fasste und heftig schüttelte.  
  
"Wo sind wir hier? Wie kommen wir hierher, Satoshi? Sag es mir!"  
  
"Nicht!" Satoshi wand sich aus seinem Griff und wich hastig zurück. Daisuke konnte es deutlich an seinen Augen ablesen, dass er glaubte, einem Verrückten gegenüber zu stehen. Seufzend schwang Daisuke die Beine über den Rand der harten Pritsche auf der er gelegen hatte und versuchte aufzustehen. Nach einigen Anläufen gelang es ihm endlich und er konnte sich genauer umsehen.  
  
Er war in einem kleinen Raum mit kahlen Wänden, in dem sich nur das schmale Bett befand, auf dem er gelegen hatte und sonst gar nichts. Abgesehen von einigen brennenden Fackeln an den Wänden, die flackerndes Licht verbreiteten.  
  
"Wo sind wir, Satoshi?" fragte er noch einmal und diesmal entging ihm das Entsetzen in den Augen seines Freundes nicht. "Was ist denn?"  
  
"Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"  
  
"Woher....? Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Wir kennen uns seit Jahren! Du bist mein Freund! Wir gehen zusammen zur Schule und..." Daisuke unterbrach sich, als er erkannte, dass seine Worte keinerlei Erkennen bei Satoshi auslösten. "Du weißt wirklich nicht, wovon ich spreche, nicht wahr?"  
  
Satoshi schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
Seufzend sank Daisuke auf das Bett zurück. "Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich dir jetzt erzähle!"  
  
+#+  
  
"Du bist wirklich ein Narr, Dark! Weißt du das?" Krad wanderte ruhelos durch das Arbeitszimmer seines Vetters und liess seine Finger spielerisch über die staubigen Buchrücken gleiten, die dicht an dicht in den hölzernen Regalen standen.  
  
"Warum? Nur weil ich keine Lust habe, mich den Zwängen des königlichen Hofes zu unterwerfen? Ich bin nun einmal nicht dazu geschaffen, über ein Land zu herrschen!" Dark warf sich in den weichgepolsterten Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch und legte die Füße auf die Tischplatte. Langsam kippelte er hin und her. "Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr mir dieses Eingezwängtsein auf die Nerven geht! Tu dies nicht, tu das nicht! lern das Hofzeremoniell auswendig, beleidige nicht die Gesandten anderer Länder und so weiter und so weiter. So geht es Tag für Tag. Allmählich wünschte ich mir, du wärst der Thronfolger und nicht ich!"  
  
Krad schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Wie kannst du dein Erbe so mit Füßen treten? Dein Vater ist ein wohlgeachteter, von allen geliebter Herrscher und er will doch nur, dass du später einmal ebenso wirst!"  
  
"Ich liebe meinen Vater, aber ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wieso ich ein Leben führen muss, welches mich dazu zwingt, all meine Wünsche und Träume einfach zum Wohle meines Volkes zu begraben!" Dark zuckte zusammen, als urplötzlich die Tür aufschwang und der Berater seines Vaters auf der Schwelle erschien. Unter den missbilligenden Blicken des alten Mannes nahm er rasch die Füße vom Tisch und setzte sich vernünftig hin.   
  
"Euer Vater erwartet Euch im Thronsaal, Königliche Hoheit!" Berater Themin zog verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er Darks genervten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Sofort!"  
  
Dark erhob sich unwillig und bewegte sich zur Tür. "Du kommst mit!" Er schnappte sich Krads Ärmel und zog diesen hinter sich her.  
  
+#+  
  
"Du sagst also, du kommst aus einer anderen Zeit? Und in deiner Welt sind wir beide Freunde?" Satoshi runzelte ungläubig die Stirn und seine Augen sagten deutlicher als jede Worte, wie wenig er sich so etwas vorstellen konnte.  
  
Daisuke wanderte an den vergitterten Fenstern vorbei, untersuchte rasch die verschlossene Tür und kehrte schließlich zum Bett zurück.  
  
"Ganz genau! Bitte, Satoshi! Auch wenn du es dir nicht vorstellen kannst, ich sage die Wahrheit!" Daisuke wartete auf ein Zeichen, dass der andere ihm glaubte, doch Satoshi schüttelte schon wieder den Kopf.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Daisuke! Du musst verstehen, dass ich dir einfach nicht glauben ‚kann'!" Der blauhaarige Junge lächelte zögernd. "Ich mag dich. Irgendwie. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, woher du mich kennst, aber deine Geschichte ist einfach zu fantastisch."  
  
Daisuke seufzte entmutigt. "Dann erzähl mir doch, wo wir hier sind! Ich weiss überhaupt nichts von dieser Stadt, dabei bin ich auf der Suche nach einem sehr lieben Freund von mir!"  
  
"Und wer soll das sein? Ich dachte, du kommst aus einer anderen Zeit!"  
  
"Das stimmt auch! Eigentlich dachte ich, es wäre ein Traum. Ich bin zu Hause ins Bett gegangen und auf einmal wachte ich hier auf und mein Freund war weg...das heisst, er war in meinem Kopf, du weißt schon, wir teilen uns einen Körper, so wie du und Krad, dass heisst in meiner Welt und deswegen...!"  
  
"Stop!" Satoshi wedelte heftig mit beiden Händen vor Daisukes Gesicht hin und her. "Wovon zum Teufel redest du denn da?!"  
  
Daisuke lächelte verlegen. "Entschuldige. Manchmal neige ich dazu, sinnlos vor mich hin zu plappern!"  
  
"Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen!" murmelte Satoshi leise vor sich hin, ehe er nach einer erneuten Erklärung verlangte. "Was soll denn das heissen, du teilst dir deinen Körper mit einem anderen? Und was soll der Unsinn, dass ich und Krad uns einen Körper teilen würden?"  
  
"Es ist ganz einfach! Als ich vierzehn wurde, da erwachte mein zweites Ich und seitdem verwandele ich mich immer...Moment mal! Du kennst Krad?!" Daisuke war jetzt erst aufgefallen, wie selbstverständlich Satoshi von Krad gesprochen hatte. Aufgeregt beugte er sich vor.  
  
Satoshi wand sich unbehaglich hin und her. "Ja, ich kenne Krad!"gab er zögernd zu, auch wenn man ihm deutlich ansehen konnte, wie unangenehm ihm diese Frage war.   
  
"Dann kennst du vielleicht auch...!"  
  
Die Tür schwang auf und zwei bewaffnete Wachen wiesen sie an, ihnen unverzüglich zu folgen.  
  
+#+  
  
Der König lehnte sich in seinem Thron zurück und musterte seinen Sohn kritisch. Wo bekam der Junge immer nur diese unmöglichen Kleider her? Dark präsentierte sich ihm mal wieder in einem abgetragenen Hemd mit abgewetzten Hosen und den König schauderte.  
  
"Wo hast du dich wieder rumgetrieben?!" Als Dark nicht sofort antwortete, winkte der König ab und sprach weiter. "Ich habe dich rufen lassen, damit du dein erstes Urteil sprichst! Du sollst einen entlaufenen Sklaven und einen möglichen Spion verhören und anschließend der gerechten Strafe zuführen!"  
  
Dark runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als er versuchte, sich an die Grundlagen der Gesetzgebung zu erinnern, die für diese Fälle vorgesehen waren. Als es ihm nicht einfallen wollte, zuckte er nur gleichmütig mit den Schultern und warf seinem Vater einen bittenden Blick zu.  
  
"Kannst du das nicht jemand anderen machen lassen?!"  
  
Der König presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander. Sein Gesicht hatte sich merklich verfinstert. "Du wirst dir den Fall anhören und dann wirst du ein Urteil sprechen! Ich dulde keine Weigerung!"  
  
Dark seufzte ergeben und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das andere Ende des Saales, wo sich nun laute Schritte näherten. Gleich darauf schwang die Tür auf und zwei Wachen schoben zwei Jungen in den Raum, bei dessen Anblick, Dark eisiger Schrecken durchfuhr. "Satoshi!"  
  
"Allerdings! Dein geliebtes kleines Spielzeug hat versucht, wegzulaufen!" Der König winkte die Gefangenen näher und übersah so den gleichermassen entsetzen Blick in den Augen seines Neffen. Krads Augen suchten Satoshis. Der Junge sah kurz zu ihm hin, dann huschte sein Blick weiter, ehe es irgendjemand bemerken konnte.  
  
Auf einmal ließ ein markerschütternder Freudenschrei alle Anwesenden entsetzt zusammenfahren.  
  
"DARK!" Daisuke rannte vor und warf sich dem überraschten Prinzen an den Hals. "Endlich habe ich dich gefunden!"  
  
"Laß los, du kleiner Spinner!" Dark löste Daisukes Arme beinahe gewaltsam von seinem Hals und stieß ihn von sich. "Was bildest du dir ein? Ich kenne dich überhaupt nicht!"  
  
Daisuke starrte ihn sprachlos an, dann schossen Tränen in seine Augen. "Warum erkennst du mich nicht?!"  
  
"Schluß mit dem Theater!" Der König schlug mit der Faust auf die Armlehne seines Throns und verschaffte sich so Gehör. "Ich will auf der Stelle eine Erklärung! Wer ist der Junge, Dark?!"  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht!" entgegnete sein Sohn verzweifelt. Er sah den skeptischen Blick seines Vaters und erkannte, dass dieser ihm nicht glaubte. "Ich sehe ihn heute zum ersten Mal!"  
  
"Aber...wir kennen uns seit Jahren!" Daisuke rutschten diese Worte heraus, ehe er sich bewußt machte, dass dies ziemlich ungeschickt war. Spätestens seit seinem Gespräch mit Satoshi hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass Dark ihn wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig kannte wie die anderen. "Ich..vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt!"  
  
Der König schnaubte verächtlich. "Das reicht! Ich will auf der Stelle die Wahrheit!"  
  
Krad schob sich in den Vordergrund, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Die Wahrheit? Ich erzähle Euch die Wahrheit, mein Onkel!" 


	4. Teil 3

Disclaimer: Gehört mir nicht.  
  
Habs noch einmal geändert, mußte sein. Wenn ihr euch schon an die andere Version gewöhnt habt, tut es mir leid, aber es war unabdingbar notwendig für den weiteren Verlauf der Story.  
  
~ ~ + ~ ~  
  
Stranded 03  
  
~ ~ + ~ ~  
  
"Nun?" Der König richtete seinen Blick auf Krad, der sein übliches selbstsicheres Lächeln zur Schau trug und sich nun in den Vordergrund geschoben hatte.  
  
Krad räusperte sich und warf seinem Vetter einen kurzen Blick zu. "Es war nur eine dumme Wette, Onkel!"  
  
Der König zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch. "Eine Wette?!"  
  
"Dark und ich...also wir hatten gewettet, dass es unmöglich ist, jemanden zu finden, der..." Zu Krads unendlicher Erleichterung wurde er in diesem Augenblick unterbrochen, als die Tür sich öffnete und der königliche Berater in den Saal schlüpfte.  
  
"Verzeiht die Störung, Eure Hoheit! Aber der nordische Gesandte ist soeben eingetroffen und ich denke nicht, dass wir ihn warten lassen sollten!"  
  
"Du hast recht!" Der König wandte sich an seinen Sohn und winkte ihn davon. "Verschwinde und sei den Göttern dankbar, dass ich die Sache nicht weiterverfolgen lasse!"  
  
~ + ~  
  
"Das ging ja gerade noch mal gut!" seufzte Krad und sank erleichtert gegen die nächste Wand. Dark musterte ihn wütend.  
  
"Findest du? Und was war dieses Gefasel von einer Wette? Das hätte ins Auge gehen können!" Der Prinz wirbelte herum und schnappte sich Satoshi, den er am Kragen näher zu sich heranzog und durchschüttelte. "Und was fällt ‚dir' ein, einfach den Palast zu verlassen? Bist du wahnsinnig? Wenn dieser Gesandte nicht gekommen wäre, dann hätte ich dich öffentlich auspeitschen lassen müssen! Warum hast du das getan?!"  
  
Satoshi biß sich auf die Lippen und antwortete nicht. Dark schlug ihn heftig ins Gesicht, dann stapfte er wütend davon.   
  
"Und wer bist du, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
Daisuke zuckte entsetzt zusammen. Beinahe hatte er vergessen, dass er hier keineswegs unter seinen Freunden war, sondern das es sich nur um Leute handelte die zufällig ebenso aussahen und die gleichen Namen trugen wie seine Freunde.  
  
"Ich...ich...ich..." stotterte er hilflos, bis Krad ungeduldig auf ihn zutrat. Das genügte, um Daisuke an die vielen Male zu erinnern, in denen er sein Leben bedroht hatte und so riß er sich zusammen und sprudelte seine ganze Geschichte hervor.  
  
Schweigend musterte Krad ihn, dann drehte er sich um und eilte davon. Nach einigen Schritten blieb er stehen und wandte sich ungeduldig um. "Kommt ihr jetzt mit, oder nicht?!"  
  
"Sicher!" Satoshi packte Daisukes Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Daisuke beschloss, dass es sicherer für ihn war, sich den anderen anzuschließen und folgte ihnen rasch.  
  
~ + ~  
  
Kaum hatte der nordische Gesandte den Thronsaal verlassen, begab der König sich zum Mittagsmahl. Die Tür fiel leise hinter ihm ins Schloß und der Thronsaal lag in absoluter Stille, nur vereinzelte Staubflöckchen tanzten in den hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen.  
  
Aus den Schatten hinter dem Thron löste sich eine dunkle Gestalt, die mit würdevollen Schritten den Thron erreichte und sich darauf niederließ.  
  
Ja. Das war der Platz, an den er gehörte und niemand würde ihn daran hindern, sich zu nehmen, was er wollte. Er hatte bereits einen Plan ausgearbeitet und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er diesen in die Tat umsetzen konnte.  
  
Genauer gesagt, war es nur noch eine Frage von Minuten.  
  
~ + ~  
  
"Ich glaube dir!"  
  
Daisuke blinzelte verwirrt, als Krad ihm diese Worte sagte. "Im Ernst?"  
  
"Hm..." Krad hatte die beiden anderen in seine Räume gebracht und durchsuchte dort einige Schriftrollen, die er in seinen Regalen aufbewahrte. Endlich schien er gefunden zu haben, was er suchte und warf die Rolle dem überraschten Daisuke zu. "Hier lies. Du kannst doch lesen? Gut. Dann lies und du wirst verstehen, warum ich dir glaube!"  
  
Daisuke entrollte das steife Pergament und las mit wachsendem Unglauben. "Das kann nicht sein...!"  
  
Krad setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, doch in diesem Augenblick erschütterte ein markerschütternder Aufschrei das Schloß.  
  
Gleich darauf hörten sie hastiges Fußgetrappel und eine panikerfüllte Stimme schrie immer wieder: "Der König ist tot!"  
  
~ + ~  
  
tbc 


	5. Teil 4

Disclaimer: Stelle keine Ansprüche, gehört mir nicht.  
  
Endlich der vierte Teil! Ich habs geschafft! (sich selbst auf die Schulter klopft). Ob der Teil jetzt wirklich gut ist, müßt ihr selbst entscheiden. Viel Spaß!  
  
~+~  
  
Stranded 04  
  
~+~  
  
"Ihr bleibt hier! Rührt euch nicht von der Stelle!" Krad eilte hinaus. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und Satoshi und Daisuke blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den aufgeregten Stimmen zu lauschen, die über den Flur schallten.  
  
"...gefunden, als er gerade..."  
  
"...der Gesandte wurde festgenommen...Anschlag..."  
  
"...könnte Krieg bedeuten..."  
  
Daisuke näherte sich vorsichtig der Tür und presste ein Ohr auf das dicke Holz. Er ‚musste' einfach wissen, was draußen vor sich ging.   
  
"...unbekannt...wahrscheinlich erstochen..."  
  
"...der arme Prinz...ganz allein..."  
  
Daisukes Hand tastete sich unbewusst nach dem Türgriff und drehte ihn lautlos. Dann zog er Millimeter für Millimeter die Tür auf.  
  
"Sag mal....was machst du da?" Satoshi hatte sich ihm leise genähert und musterte ihn ungläubig. "Du darfst nicht rausgehen! Krad hat es verboten!"  
  
Rasch schloss Daisuke die Tür wieder. "Ich will doch gar nicht raus! Aber wenn die Tür offen ist, kann ich besser hören, was vor sich geht!"  
  
"Du kannst doch nicht einfach lauschen!"  
  
"Warum nicht?" fragte Daisuke verblüfft nach.  
  
"Weil....weil es unhöflich ist! Außerdem hat Krad uns verboten, uns von der Stelle zu rühren!"  
  
Schweigend starrte Daisuke sein Gegenüber an, nicht ganz sicher, ob er richtig gehört hatte. "Er hat uns nur verboten, das Zimmer zu verlassen! Von nicht bewegen war nicht die Rede!"  
  
"Aber..." Satoshi biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen.   
  
"Abgesehen davon hast du dich auch gerade bewegt. Du stehst neben mir!" stellte Daisuke grinsend fest und hatte die Genugtuung, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen errötenden Satoshi zu erleben.   
  
"Komm schon! Es könnte wichtig sein!" Mit diesen Worten schob Daisuke die Tür wieder ein wenig auf und diesmal schloss sich Satoshi ihm an.  
  
~  
  
Leise gurrend beobachteten die Tauben den ungewohnten Eindringling, der sie in ihrer Mittagsruhe störte, doch noch fühlten sie sich nicht bedroht und blieben ruhig.  
  
"Dark? Komm schon, wo versteckst du dich?" Krad lauschte angestrengt, doch das einzige Geräusch war das sanfte Gurren der Tauben, die dicht an dicht auf ihren Stangen hockten. Das geräumige Taubenhaus des Schlosses lag direkt unter dem Dach und war, wie Krad wusste, Darks Lieblingsplatz.   
  
Er war sich sicher, dass sein Vetter sich hierher geflüchtet hatte, doch wenn Dark nicht gefunden werden wollte, dann hatte er ein unglaubliches Talent, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Dennoch würde Krad auf gar keinen Fall aufgeben. Dark brauchte ihn jetzt.  
  
"Dark, ich bitte dich! Du kannst dich nicht für immer verstecken! Komm her!"  
  
"Was willst du?"  
  
Krad wirbelte herum, als er unvermittelt angesprochen wurde und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als er seines Vetters angesichtig wurde. Stumme Tränen liefen Dark über das Gesicht, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, diese abzuwischen.   
  
"Dark....es tut mir so leid!" Krad wusste nicht, was er sonst noch sagen sollte. Er hatte keine Erfahrung im trösten, fühlte sich immer ein wenig unbehaglich, wenn er plötzlich mit solch starken Gefühlen konfrontiert wurde, doch diesmal konnte er sich nicht einfach davonstehlen. Dark war sein einziger Verwandter und er war sein Freund. Er war es ihm schuldig. Schweigend streckte er die Arme aus und Dark flüchtete sich hinein.   
  
~  
  
Die aufgeregten Stimmen auf dem Flur wurden immer leiser und verebbten schließlich ganz. Daisuke schloss die Tür mit einem lautlosen Seufzen und wanderte zu seinem Stuhl zurück.  
  
"Der König...er war Darks Vater, nicht war?"  
  
Satoshi nickte traurig und Daisuke fühlte, wie Mitleid in ihm aufwallte. Sein Freund tat ihm so unendlich leid.  
  
"Was wird jetzt geschehen?"  
  
Der blauhaarige Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das übliche. Dark wird innerhalb der nächsten Tage gekrönt werden und dann wird man ihm so schnell wie möglich eine Braut suchen. Schließlich muss er die königliche Linie fortführen."  
  
Daisukes Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er das hörte. Bei Satoshis Worten erinnerte er sich wieder daran, was er über das Mittelalter gelernt hatte. Für Herrscher spielten Gefühle keine Rolle. Das einzige was zählte, war eine gute Partie, die politische Vorteile mit sich brachte.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
Wieder zuckte Satoshi nur mit den Schultern. "Für mich wird sich wahrscheinlich nicht viel ändern. Ich bin Darks Eigentum und er wird mich behalten, weil ich das Geschenk eines benachbarten Fürsten war."  
  
"Wie kannst du so ruhig darüber sprechen?!" ereiferte sich Daisuke aufgeregt. Der Gedanke an Sklaverei versetzte ihn immer noch in Wut und Entsetzen. "Willst du denn nicht frei sein?"  
  
"Frei? Und wohin sollte ich dann gehen?"  
  
"Na, nach Hause zum Beispiel!" Daisuke beobachtete überrascht die Veränderung, die mit dem anderen Jungen vor sich ging. Satoshis Gesicht verschloss sich, wurde kalt und unnahbar.  
  
"Ich habe kein Zuhause, zu dem ich zurückkehren will!"  
  
Daisuke hörte an seiner Stimme, dass er auf gar keinen Fall weiter darauf eingehen würde und ließ das Thema rasch fallen. Er wollte gerade wieder auf Dark zu sprechen kommen, da öffnete sich die Tür und ein alter Mann erschien auf der Schwelle.  
  
Überrascht blieb er stehen, als er die beiden Jungen sah. Satoshi sprang rasch auf und zog Daisuke ebenfalls auf die Beine.  
  
"Was macht ihr denn hier?" Berater Themin runzelte leicht verärgert die Stirn. "Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen! Das sind Krads Privatgemächer!"  
  
"Und was machen Sie dann hier?" rutschte es Daisuke heraus, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte. Neben ihm zog Satoshi erschrocken die Luft ein, doch es war zu spät.  
  
Themins Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig und er machte Anstalten, nach Daisuke zu schlagen, doch dieser trat hastig einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Du hast ein reichlich freches Mundwerk, mein Junge! Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen! Weißt du denn nicht, wer ich bin?"  
  
Daisuke zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Nein."  
  
"Ich bin der königliche Berater!" Themin musterte ihn geringschätzig von oben bis unten. "Bist du nicht der Junge, der den Aufruhr im Thronsaal verursacht hat? Wer bist du überhaupt? Wo kommst du her? Hast du etwas mit dem Tod unseres Herrschers zu tun?"  
  
"Ich...ich...nein!" Daisuke ballte wütend die Fäuste. Er konnte diesem alten Mann überhaupt nicht leiden und hatte den Eindruck, das dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.  
  
"Dann sag mir, was du hier zu suchen hast!"  
  
"Ich..."  
  
"Er gehört mir!" unterbrach Krads kalte Stimme von der Tür her. Themin wirbelte herum.   
  
"Wirklich?" Der Berater musterte den jungen Mann mißtrauisch. "Seit wann?"  
  
Krads Augen verengten sich bedrohlich und Daisuke fragte sich, wie lange der Berater wohl noch leben mochte. Doch zu seiner Überraschung blieb Krad erstaunlich gelassen. "Ich bin Euch keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Berater Themin!"  
  
"Natürlich. Entschuldigt, Eure Lordschaft," brachte Themin zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und allen Anwesenden wurde es klar, wie schwer ihm dies fiel.  
  
"Warum seid Ihr übrigens hier?"  
  
"Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Ihr wißt, wo sich seine Hoheit aufhält! Wir sind alle in Sorge!"  
  
"Dark wollte nur ein wenig allein sein. Er wird zurückkommen, sobald es ihm angemessen erscheint." Krad trat beiseite und gab dem Berater damit unmißverständlich zu verstehen, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen. "Er wird Euch benachrichtigen lassen, sollte er Eure Dienste benötigen."  
  
"Selbstverständlich." Themin verneigte sich mit einem angestrengten Lächeln auf den Lippen und zog sich zurück. Krad warf die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss und sank erschöpft in den nächsten Sessel.  
  
"Der Kerl geht mir auf die Nerven!" Krad massierte sich die Schläfen. "Jedesmal wenn ich mit ihm rede, läuft mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken."  
  
"Wie geht es Dark?" Daisuke konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Auch wenn er vielleicht mit seinem Leben spielte, er musste es einfach wissen.  
  
"Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend." Krad seufzte. "Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, dass ich dich als meinen Sklaven ausgegeben habe, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, um dich vor neugierigen Fragen zu schützen."  
  
"Ich...ich denke...es ist in Ordnung..." Daisuke schluckte hart. Es war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung, doch Krad hatte recht. Er war in einer ihm fremden Zeit, umgeben von fremden Menschen. Er kannte sich nicht aus, wußte so gut wie nichts von den örtlichen Gebräuchen und die Möglichkeit, unabsichtlich etwas falsch zu machen, war sehr groß.  
  
"Es ist nur, um dir genügend Schutz zu bieten, bis wir wissen, ob du der Junge aus der Prophezeiung bist, oder nicht."   
  
"Prophezeiung?"   
  
Alle wirbelten herum, als auf einmal Darks Stimme vom Fenster her ertönte. "Was für eine Prophezeiung?!"  
  
~tbc~ 


	6. Teil 5

Disclaimer: Nicht mir.  
  
Allmählich nimmt die Story Form an. (smiles happily and bounces around). Hoffe, es gefällt euch. Sobald ich wieder mehr Zeit habe, werden die Updates auch wieder häufiger und die Kapitel länger. Versprochen!  
  
~  
  
Stranded 05  
  
~  
  
Dark rollte das Pergament zusammen und klopfte damit ungeduldig gegen seine Handfläche. "Du willst mir jetzt allen Ernstes erzählen, dass du an diesen Unsinn glaubst?!"  
  
"Die ersten beiden Teile der Prophezeiung sind bereits eingetroffen," antwortete Krad voller Überzeugung und wies auf Daisuke.   
  
"Krad." Dark seufzte angestrengt. "Ich weiß, dass es ein schlechtes Omen ist, dass mein Vater nicht eines natürlichen Todes gestorben ist und ich bin mir durchaus bewußt, dass dies als ein Zeichen für die beginnende Erhebung der Dunkelheit gewertet werden kann, aber zu glauben, dass dieser Junge gesandt wurde, um uns alle zu retten, ist gelinde gesagt, metaphorischer Blödsinn!"  
  
Sein Vetter runzelte leicht verärgert die Stirn. "Ich bin kein kleines Kind, welches man mit einer Gute Nachtgeschichte in Panik versetzen kann, aber auch du musst zugeben, dass es schon ein merkwürdiger Zufall ist, dass dein Vater genau in diesem Augenblick ermordet wurde, als dieser Junge auftauchte!"  
  
"Da gebe ich dir recht! Sein Auftauchen ist in der Tat merkwürdig, ebenso merkwürdig wie sein Verhalten! Warum fragst du ihn nicht einmal, ob er es war, der meinen Vater auf dem Gewissen hat?!"  
  
"DARK!" Die beiden Vetter drehten sich erstaunt zu dem rothaarigen Jungen um, der aufgesprungen war und den Prinzen mit einem tiefverletzten Blick in den dunklen Augen betrachtete. "Du bist mein Freund! Ich könnte dir niemals etwas antun!"  
  
"Wir sind keine Freunde! Ich kenne dich ja noch nicht einmal!" entgegnete Dark mit kalter Stimme.   
  
"Dann solltest du ihm alles erzählen, Daisuke," ermunterte Krad den Jungen und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen. "Hör es dir an, Dark und dann sag mir noch einmal, dass du nicht an Bestimmung glaubst."  
  
~  
  
In einem weiter entfernten Teil des Schlosses öffnete sich leise die Tür zu den Gemächern, in denen der Gesandte der nördlichen Länder bis zur endgültigen Klärung der Umstände des Ablebens des Königs untergebracht worden war und die schattengleiche Gestalt huschte hinein.  
  
Der Gesandte lag schlummernd auf dem großen Bett und bot ein fast schon lächerlich einfaches Ziel. Der Schatten faßte in die Haare des Schlafenden und zog mit einer einzigen raschen Bewegung ein Messer über dessen Kehle.   
  
Dann holte er eine kleine Flasche hervor und fing damit das aus der Wunde spritzende Blut auf.  
  
~  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass du nicht unter Wahnvorstellungen leidest?!" wollte Dark beinahe besorgt von Daisuke wissen, als dieser seine Geschichte beendet hatte und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.  
  
Enttäuscht sank der Junge in sich zusammen. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn. Dark war viel zu stur und seine Geschichte klang ja auch völlig abwegig. Kein Wunder, dass er ihm nicht glaubte.  
  
"Ich werde mir diesen Unsinn nicht länger anhören." Dark warf Krad die Pergamentrolle zu und eilte zur Tür. "Komm mit, Satoshi. Es ist spät geworden. Ich werde mich jetzt in meine Gemächer zurückziehen."  
  
Daisuke sah mit Erstaunen wie hastig Satoshi Darks Aufforderung gehorchte und ihm nach draußen folgte. Unsicher, was er nun tun sollte, blickte er zu Krad. Ihm war immer noch nicht ganz wohl in dessen Nähe, auch wenn dieser Krad völlig anders war als derjenige, den er bei sich kennengelernt hatte.  
  
"Gib ihm ein wenig Zeit, Daisuke." Krad ließ müde den Kopf gegen die Lehne sinken. "Dark kann entsetzlich stur sein und er hat gerade erst seinen Vater verloren. Auch wenn die beiden sich nicht nahe standen, es war ein furchtbarer Schock für ihn. Er muss erst darüber hinweg kommen und dann wird er uns auch zuhören."  
  
Daisuke nickte wenig überzeugt und rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. "Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?!"  
  
"Du wirst erst einmal hier bleiben müssen. nachdem ich Themin gesagt habe, dass du mir gehörst, würde es sehr merkwürdig aussehen, wenn du in einem anderen Raum schlafen würdest."  
  
"Oh, okay." Daisuke sah sich verwirrt um. "Soll ich auf dem Boden schlafen?"  
  
"Nein, dass Bett ist groß genug für uns beide." Krad machte sich daran, seine Kleidung abzustreifen und Daisuke lief krebsrot an. Rasch wandte er den Blick ab, was Krad schließlich dazu veranlaßte, ihn neugierig zu mustern.  
  
"Was hast du denn?"  
  
"Ich bin nur höflich." Daisuke weigerte sich, Krad beim Umziehen zuzusehen, statt dessen starrte er angestrengt auf seine Hände. Der andere schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf. Als er sich ins Bett legte, klopfte er einladend neben sich auf die Matratze. "Komm schon. Zieh dich um. Ein Nachtgewand findest du in der Kommode hinter dir. Such dir etwas aus, das dir gefällt."  
  
Daisuke schluckte trocken und beschloß, das ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Er griff sich das erstbeste Gewand und streifte es über, bevor er sich zögerlich dem Bett näherte. Krad grinste und drehte ihm dann den Rücken zu. Daisuke faßte sich ein Herz, löschte die Kerzen und legte sich ebenfalls hin.  
  
Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, sich ein Bett mit Krad zu teilen, seinem größten Feind, der schon unzählige Male versucht hatte, ihn zu töten. Daisuke lauschte auf Krads regelmäßige Atemzüge und nutzte das hereinfallende Mondlicht, um den anderen zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gründlich zu mustern.  
  
Hatte Krad immer schon so silbrig glänzendes Haar gehabt? So seidig und weich... Daisuke riß seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt, als ihm klar wurde, dass er Krads Haare gestreichelt hatte, ohne es zu bemerken.  
  
"Ich beiße nicht, weißt du." Krad sah ihn an und schon wieder glitzerten seine Augen vor unterdrücktem Lachen. "Wenn du interessiert bist, dann sag es einfach."  
  
"Was?! Nein!" Daisuke rutschte so weit wie möglich zum Rand des Bettes und behielt den anderen mißtrauisch im Auge. Wer weiß, was Krad vorhaben mochte?  
  
"Vor mit dem Blödsinn auf! Du fällst noch aus dem Bett." Krad nahm Daisukes Hand und drückte sie leicht. Als der andere sich ihm entziehen wollte, hielt er ihn fest. "Ich werde dir nichts tun, versprochen! Es sei denn, du willst es."  
  
Daisuke schüttelte hastig den Kopf und bemerkte erleichtert, dass Krad seine Hand sofort losließ und sich wieder von ihm abwandte.  
  
"Du solltest schlafen, es wird morgen wahrscheinlich wieder ein sehr langer Tag werden."  
  
Daisuke brummte zustimmend und schloß die Augen, doch irgendwie konnte er nicht schlafen. Ihm fehlte Dark so sehr, seine beruhigende Gegenwart in seinen Gedanken. Plötzlich kamen ihm die Tränen. Bisher war so viel geschehen, dass er gar keine Zeit hatte, um sich Gedanken um Dark zu machen, doch jetzt, in der Stille der Nacht, hatte er genügend Zeit, seine Gedanken wandern zu lassen.  
  
Wie lange er leise vor sich hin geweint hatte, wußte er nicht, doch zu seinem Erstaunen fühlte er auf einmal eine sanfte Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihm tröstend über den Rücken streichelte. Daisuke erstarrte, doch die Hand tat nichts weiter, als sich in sanften Kreisen über seinen Rücken zu bewegen und als endlich seine Tränen versiegten, war es das sanfte Streicheln von Krads Hand, das ihn in den Schlaf wiegte.  
  
Keiner von beiden bemerkte die dunkle Gestalt, die in der Mitte der Nacht in Krads Gemächer huschte, einen Moment lauschend vor dem Bett stehenblieb und zufrieden weiterschlich, als sie die beiden schlafend fand. Mit raschen und sicheren Bewegungen machte sie sich an Krads Kleiderschrank zu schaffen und verschwand gleich darauf so lautlos, wie sie gekommen war.  
  
~tbc~ 


	7. Teil 6

Disclaimer: Nicht mir. Seufz.  
  
Naja, was soll ich sagen. Im Augenblick versuche ich gerade neun Geschichten am Laufen zu halten und komme mir vor wie ein Krake, der pro Fangarm mehrere Bälle durch die Luft wirft. Irgendwann fällt mir bestimmt einer oder mehrere runter. Wenn das passieren sollte, seid einfach gnädig zu mir und sagt euch, sie hat sich wenigstens Mühe gegeben. (smile). Und jetzt, wie immer viel Spaß!  
  
~  
  
Stranded 06  
  
~  
  
Satoshi lauschte auf die leisen Atemzüge des Prinzen und glitt vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Er tastete sich durch das dunkle Schlafzimmer und erreichte schließlich den Balkon.  
  
Die Nacht war warm und angenehm friedlich. Satoshi ließ sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden gleiten und zog die Beine an. Es wurde von Tag zu Tag schwerer für ihn, Dark vorzuspielen das er ihn liebte und er war sicher es würde nicht allzu lange dauern, bis der Prinz bemerkte, dass er nichts für ihn empfand. Jedenfalls nicht das, was der andere sich erhoffte.  
  
Der blauhaarige Junge legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah in den sternenübersäten Nachthimmel und während er sich noch wünschte bei seiner einzigen Liebe zu sein, flog die Tür zum Schlafzimmer des Prinzen auf und der königliche Berater stürmte herein.  
  
~  
  
Daisuke hörte leises Vogelgezwitscher und kuschelte sich näher an den warmen Körper in seinem Rücken heran. Er war noch viel zu müde, um jetzt schon aufzustehen und es war so gemütlich in dem Bett, dass er beschloß, noch eine Weile liegenzubleiben.  
  
Zufrieden mit dieser Entscheidung drehte er sich um und vergrub das Gesicht in den Kissen.  
  
Moment mal. Langsam öffnete Daisuke die Augen. Normalerweise atmeten Kissen nicht...  
  
"AAAAAH!" Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei zuckte er zurück, befreite sich hektisch aus Krads Armen und fand sich gleich darauf auf dem Boden wieder.  
  
"Was ist passiert?!" Überraschend aus dem Schlaf gerissen, brauchte Krad einige Sekunden, bis er den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte. Als er sich schließlich umsah und Daisuke auf dem Boden entdeckte, runzelte er verwirrt die Stirn. "Was machst du denn da unten?"  
  
"Ich...ich..." Daisuke lief schon wieder tiefrot an und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Ich..."  
  
Krad seufzte. "Bist du immer so schüchtern?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht schüchtern!" Daisuke fuhr sich durch seine ohnehin zerzausten Haare und brachte sie nur noch mehr durcheinander. "Ich war nur ein wenig überrascht."  
  
Ein leichtes Zucken um seine Mundwinkel war die einzige Warnung, die Daisuke hatte, dann brach Krad in schallendes Gelächter aus. Dieser Anblick war etwas so ungewohntes, dass Daisuke ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.  
  
"Was ist los?" Krad wurde plötzlich wieder ernst und musterte den Jungen besorgt.  
  
"Du kannst ja lachen!"  
  
Krad schnaubte verächtlich. "Warum sollte ich nicht?"  
  
"Weil du niemals lachst. Ich meine, du bist nie freundlich...versteh das nicht falsch, das bist ja nicht du...ach, Mist!" Daisuke verhaspelte sich immer mehr und gab schließlich auf.  
  
"Geht es dir wirklich gut?!"  
  
Daisuke warf Krad einen beleidigten Blick zu und mit soviel Würde wie er unter den gegebenen Umständen aufbringen konnte, stand er auf und ging zum Bett zurück. Doch anstatt sich wieder hinzulegen, nahm er sein Kissen und schlug es Krad über den Kopf.  
  
"He!" Krad schnappte sich das Kissen und zerrte Daisuke ins Bett. "Was soll denn das?!"  
  
Kichernd befreite Daisuke sich aus Krads Griff und nahm ihm das Kissen ab. Während Krad noch versuchte herauszufinden, was denn nun überhaupt in den Jungen gefahren war, legte dieser sich wieder hin und kuschelte sich erneut in Krads Arme, der ihn überrascht gewähren ließ.  
  
Er sah das Erstaunen in Krads Augen und freute sich, den anderen überrumpelt zu haben.  
  
"Was...?!"  
  
"Laß uns weiterschlafen. Oder bist du nicht mehr müde?!"  
  
Krad öffnete den Mund, doch Daisuke warf ihn nur einen amüsierten Blick zu und so gab er nach. Den Jungen in seinen Armen fest an sich gedrückt, überließ auch er sich wieder dem Schlaf.  
  
~  
  
"Themin, es ist mitten in der Nacht!"  
  
"Nein, Euer Hoheit, da muss ich widersprechen. Es ist bereits Morgen und Euer Vater war stets im Morgengrauen auf den Beinen."  
  
Dark verdrehte genervt die Augen und warf sich in die Kissen zurück. "Ich bin aber nicht mein Vater, Themin! Und jetzt verschwinde! Ich bin müde!"  
  
Themin presste mißbilligend die Lippen zusammen und sah sich in dem unordentlichen Raum um, den der Prinz sein eigen nannte. "Warum hat niemand hier aufgeräumt? Wenn die Diener nachlässig sind, solltet Ihr sie bestrafen! Ihr seid viel zu großzügig."  
  
Der Prinz vergrub den Kopf unter den Kissen und flehte sämtliche Götter, die ihm einfielen um Beistand an. Warum konnte Themin nicht einfach verschwinden? Und überhaupt, wo steckte Satoshi?  
  
"Euer Hoheit, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Ihr Euch unverzüglich in den Thronsaal begebt! Wir müssen uns mit dem Gesandten zusammensetzen. Es ist von immenser Wichtigkeit, dass Ihr Euch um ihn kümmert. Auch wenn Ihr noch in Trauer seid, dürft Ihr das Wohlergehen Eures Landes nicht einfach außer Acht lassen!"  
  
Dark stöhnte und rappelte sich mühsam auf. "Fein. ich komme hin, aber jetzt laß mich allein! Ich muss mich erst ankleiden!"  
  
"Ich werde Eurem Kammerdiener Bescheid geben."  
  
"Nein, danke! Satoshi wird mir helfen."   
  
Themin verbeugte sich kurz, dann zog er sich rasch zurück. Dark wartete, bis die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloß gefallen war, dann wandte er sich um und suchte mit den Augen das leere Zimmer ab. "Satoshi? Komm auf der Stelle her!"  
  
Es raschelte leise und der Junge erschien in der Tür zum Balkon. Er sah erschrocken und verängstigt aus und Dark, der eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, ihn anzuschreien wurde bei seinem Anblick weich.  
  
"Was machst du denn da draußen?"  
  
"Ich...ich konnte nicht schlafen." Satoshi trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere während er abzuschätzen versuchte, wie Darks nächste Reaktion ausfallen würde.   
  
"Komm her." Dark zog den Jungen an sich und küsste ihn sanft, dann schob er ihn zum Bett. "Ein bisschen Zeit haben wir noch."  
  
~tbc~ 


	8. Teil 7

Disclaimer: Nicht meins. Aber das wißt ihr ja alle.  
  
Tadah...siebter Teil. Und sonst habe ich irgendwie nichts dazu zu sagen. Lest am besten selbst. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.   
  
Also Shibou, es ist deine Story. Sag mal was wegen des gewünschten Pairings. Z. Zt. ist noch alles möglich... Krad/Satoshi-Dark/Daisuke, Krad/Daisuke-Dark/Satoshi oder Krad/Dark-Satoshi/Daisuke. (Die anderen können natürlich auch ihre Wünsche einreichen. Mal sehen, was draus wird.)  
  
~  
  
Stranded 07  
  
~  
  
Themin wartete bereits ungeduldig auf den Prinzen, der es schließlich doch noch schaffte, den Thronsaal zu erreichen.  
  
"Willkommen, Euer Hoheit."  
  
"Wo ist Krad?" Dark sah sich suchend um, konnte jedoch seinen Vetter nirgendwo entdecken.  
  
"Er ist noch in seinen Gemächern." Themin zog eine Schriftrolle hervor und hielt sie dem Prinzen unter die Nase. "Dies ist das Gesuch des nordischen Königs. Er würde gern..."  
  
"Ohne Krad werde ich mir das nicht anhören," unterbrach Dark den Berater und winkte Satoshi zur Tür hin. "Sei so lieb und hol ihn her."  
  
"Aber...vielleicht schläft er noch?" wagte Satoshi einzuwenden. Dark kam nicht dazu, etwas zu entgegnen, denn Themin hatte genug und mischte sich nun ein.  
  
"Der Prinz hat dir einen Befehl erteilt! Du wagst es, ihm zu widersprechen?!"  
  
"N...nein..."  
  
"Dann geh endlich!"  
  
"Themin..." setzte Dark mit samtweicher Stimme an, um schließlich in hartem Ton fortzufahren: "Wag es nie wieder, so mit Satoshi zu reden. Er ist allein mir Rechenschaft schuldig und ‚ich' entscheide, ob sein Verhalten zu tadeln ist."  
  
"Sehr wohl, Euer Hoheit." Ein wütender Blick des Beraters traf den Jungen und Satoshi beeilte sich, so schnell wie möglich den Thronsaal zu verlassen.  
  
~  
  
Als Daisuke zum zweiten Mal erwachte, lag er immer noch dicht an Krad gekuschelt. Einer von Krads Armen war um seine Taille geschlungen und verhinderte, dass er sich von dem anderen entfernte und obwohl er es nicht gewohnt war, Krad so nahe zu sein, war es doch ein angenehmes Gefühl.  
  
Wann hatte er eigentlich angefangen, Krad nicht mehr als Feind zu betrachten? Daisuke schmunzelte in sich hinein, als er sich prüfend von Krad fort bewegte. Sofort verstärkte sich der Griff um seinen Körper und verhinderte ein Aufstehen.  
  
"Wo willst du denn hin?" Krad zog seinen Arm zurück und Daisuke drehte sich zu ihm um.   
  
"Es ist hell draußen. Ich dachte, es wäre Zeit aufzustehen."  
  
"Du hast recht." Krad seufzte und reckte sich langsam. "Ich bin sicher, Dark wartet bereits auf mich."  
  
Bei der Erwähnung seines Freundes wurde Daisuke wieder schmerzhaft bewußt, dass er eigentlich alles verloren hatte, was ihm in seinem Leben etwas bedeutet hatte. Nachdenklich starrte er ins Leere und kam erst wieder zu sich, als er eine Hand spürte, die sanft über seine Wange streichelte. Verwundert sah er auf und blickte genau in Krads mitleidige Augen.  
  
"Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst. Aber so schlimm, wie es im Augenblick scheint, ist es nicht. Dark wird sich beruhigen und dann wird er zuhören. Es war nur zu viel für ihn. Erst der Tod seines Vaters und dann diese merkwürdige Prophezeiung...wir haben zu viel erwartet. Ich spreche nachher noch einmal mit ihm und ich bin sicher, diesmal wird er zuhören."  
  
"Danke Krad." Daisuke beugte sich aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus vor und küsste sein Gegenüber zaghaft auf die Lippen.  
  
"Wofür war denn das?" fragte Krad belustigt nach und hatte das Vergnügen, Daisuke schon wieder erröten zu sehen.  
  
"Ich wollte mich nur bedanken. Du bist so nett zu mir, da dachte ich...ich weiß auch nicht, was ich gedacht habe. Es war nur...so...so... Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir zu nahe getreten bin."  
  
Krad lachte leise und zog den verblüfften Jungen an sich. "Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen." Mit diesen Worten presste er seinen Mund auf Daisukes. Der Kuss war zunächst sanft und zärtlich, doch dann wurde er mit jeder Sekunde leidenschaftlicher und fordernder.  
  
Daisuke wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Sein erster Gedanke war den anderen wegzustoßen, doch Krads Mund fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Nie gekannte Gefühle überschwemmten sein Denken und entzündeten kleine Feuer der Leidenschaft in seinem Körper. Als Krad ihn sanft auf den Rücken drehte, ließ er es willig geschehen, nicht bereit, dieses Gefühl von Nähe jemals wieder enden zu lassen. Er war so gefangen in diesen für ihn völlig neuen Eindrücken, dass er das leise Klopfen an der Tür völlig überhörte.  
  
"Krad? Dark möchte gern, dass..." Satoshi stieß vorsichtig die Tür auf und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Für einige Sekunden schien die Welt einzufrieren, dann lösten die beiden sich voneinander und Daisuke setzte sich hastig auf. Sekundenlang starrten er und Satoshi sich an, dann wirbelte der blauhaarige Junge herum und rannte davon, während Daisuke betroffen hinter ihm herstarrte.   
  
"Was sollte denn das?" Krad klang ziemlich verblüfft, doch Daisuke antwortete nicht. Er dachte immer noch an den Schmerz, den er in Satoshis Augen gesehen hatte und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm bewußt, dass Satoshi in Krad verliebt war, dieser aber nichts davon wusste.  
  
"Ich...ich muss mit ihm reden..." Daisuke scherte sich nicht darum, dass er nur ein Nachthemd trug und sprang aus dem Bett. Er rannte hinaus und ließ einen völlig verstörten Krad zurück, der immer noch nicht wusste, was gerade geschehen war.  
  
~  
  
"Ich werde den Gesandten holen lassen." Themin verlor allmählich die Geduld. Dark hatte sich bisher erfolgreich geweigert, auch nur den kleinsten Blick auf die Forderungen des nordischen Königs zu werfen und der Berater hatte genug von der ablehnenden Haltung, die der Prinz ihm und seinem Land gegenüber an den Tag legte.  
  
"Erst wenn Krad da ist."  
  
Themin presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander. Sein Haß auf den Vetter des Königs wurde mit jedem Tag stärker. Dark sollte sich nicht auf Krad stützen, er sollte sich an seinen Berater wenden, ihm vertrauen und seinen Rat annehmen, doch der Prinz ignorierte Themin die meiste Zeit. Statt dessen hörte er nur auf Krad, holte dessen Rat ein und trat Themins Stellung mit Füßen. Wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe, Krad loszuwerden, Themin würde sie freudig ergreifen.  
  
"Euer Hoheit, Euer Hoheit!" Einer der Diener stürzte völlig aufgelöst in den Thronsaal. "Der Gesandte...in seinen Gemächern..."  
  
"Er ist also in seinen Gemächern. Da gehört er doch auch hin." Dark war nicht in der Stimmung für Ratespielchen.  
  
"Er ist..." Der Diener schnappte nach Luft und irgendwie ahnten die Anwesenden, was er sagen würde. Dennoch war es ein Schock, ihre Ahnungen bestätigt zu wissen. "Er ist tot!"  
  
~  
  
"Satoshi, warte!" Daisuke verhedderte sich um ein Haar in seinem Nachthemd und mit einem wütenden Schnauben raffte er es zusammen und hetzte mit großen Sprüngen dem anderen Jungen hinterher. Schließlich holte er ihn ein und versuchte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm zu legen, doch Satoshi schüttelte ihn unwillig ab.  
  
"Laß mich in Ruhe! Verschwinde! Du...du...!" Satoshi fehlten die Worte. Statt dessen schlug er nach dem verblüfften Jungen, der hastig zurücksprang.  
  
"Satoshi, hör zu! Ich will nichts von Krad! Du mußt mir glauben!"  
  
"Ach ja? Und warum warst du dann mit ihm im Bett? Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr euch umeinander geschlungen habt! Glaubst du denn, ich wäre blöd?"  
  
Daisuke seufzte leise und senkte betreten den Kopf. Rasch versuchte er, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, nur um diesen Versuch ebenso schnell wieder aufzugeben. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er zu seiner Verteidigung vorbringen konnte, denn der Anschein sprach eindeutig gegen ihn. Und war es denn so falsch? Was wäre denn gewesen, hätte Satoshi ihn nicht unterbrochen. Eine leichte Röte kroch in Daisukes Wangen, als er sich bewußt wurde, wie nah er daran gewesen war, mit Krad zu schlafen.  
  
"Es ist nichts passiert, Satoshi. Du hast recht, ich war in Versuchung, aber ich wusste doch nicht, dass du verliebt in ihn bist. Und Krad weiß es auch nicht, habe ich nicht recht? Ich würde niemals etwas tun, was dich verletzen könnte. Außerdem...ich bin wegen Dark hier."  
  
"Was kann Dark dir bedeuten?"  
  
Daisuke schluckte hart, als er die Frage überdachte. Was bedeutete Dark für ihn? Ein Freund, ja sicher, aber war er nicht viel mehr? Sie hatten einen Körper geteilt, waren eine Zeitlang in das gleiche Mädchen verliebt gewesen und hatten so viel gemeinsam erlebt. Die ganzen Einbrüche und Verfolgungsjagden mit Satoshi. Der Liebeskummer, den sie geteilt hatten und dann Darks beruhigende Präsenz in seinen Gedanken. Immer an seiner Seite, immer hilfsbereit und zuverlässig. Der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben. Immer da, um ihn aufzufangen und ihm Halt zu geben. Die Antwort war so einfach, dass er sie beinahe nicht gesehen hätte.  
  
"Ich liebe ihn."  
  
Satoshi starrte ihn prüfend an, dann schienen seine Wut und Verzweiflung einfach in sich zusammenzufallen und er lehnte sich müde gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken. "Krad weiß wirklich nichts von meinen Gefühlen und selbst wenn...er wird sie niemals erwidern. Er ‚darf' sie gar nicht erwidern. Ich gehöre Dark und solange er mich nicht freiläßt oder Krad zum Geschenk macht...es ist hoffnungslos."  
  
"Ich werde dir helfen, wenn du mir hilfst." Daisuke grinste den anderen auf einmal verschwörerisch an und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Ich will Dark, du willst Krad. Wenn wir zusammenhalten, wird es uns bestimmt gelingen, die beiden von unseren Gefühlen zu überzeugen."  
  
Der andere zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch, nahm Daisukes Hand aber dennoch an. "Und du bist sicher, dass das funktioniert?"  
  
"Nein, aber was kann ein Versuch schaden?!" entgegnete Daisuke und klang zuversichtlicher, als er sich fühlte.  
  
~  
  
"Was heißt hier tot?!" Dark blinzelte den Diener verwirrt an. "Wie? Wann? Warum?"  
  
"Drei wirklich vortreffliche Fragen, Euer Hoheit. Laßt uns der Sache auf den Grund gehen." Themin nahm den überrumpelten Prinzen am Arm und schob ihn auf den Gang.   
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Euer Vetter wird sich sicherlich gleich zu uns gesellen. Bis dahin können wir aber bereits mit dem Heiler gesprochen haben." Themin fühlte sich endlich wieder in seinem Element. Der Prinz war so überrascht, dass er sich widerstandslos von ihm zu den Gemächern des Gesandten führen ließ. Es war fast wie in alten Zeiten, als er den König nach seinem Willen lenken konnte.  
  
Dark und Themin erreichten schließlich das Schlafzimmer des Boten und traten ein. Der Prinz starrte schockiert auf den blutleeren Körper, der in friedlicher Haltung auf dem Bett lag. Wäre die tiefe Wunde in seiner Kehle nicht gewesen, man hätte glauben mögen, er schliefe nur.   
  
Der Heiler schlug gerade das Laken über das Gesicht des Toten und drehte sich zu seinen Besuchern um. "Guten Morgen, Euer Hoheit."  
  
"Guten Morgen, Jorgen." Dark schluckte rasch den bitteren Geschmack hinunter, der sich unter seiner Zunge angesammelt hatte. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er vor Themin eine Schwäche zeigen und sich übergeben. "Was ist geschehen?"  
  
"Man hat ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Das Blut, das aus der Wunde ausgetreten ist, fehlt. Ich vermute, man hat es mitgenommen. Der Mörder muss wirklich kaltblütig sein, er hat gewartet, bis es aufhörte zu bluten, um keinen Tropfen zu verpassen. Er hätte gestört werden können, doch dies schien ihm egal zu sein."  
  
"Und keine Spuren, die auf den Täter hinweisen?"  
  
"Nein, aber wir müssen das Schloss durchsuchen. Wer immer das Blut mitgenommen hat, ich bin sicher, er verwahrt es noch. So etwas nutzt man normalerweise, um irgendwelche dunklen Rituale zu vollziehen. Das Blut eines Mordopfers ist wirklich wertvoll. Sobald wir das Blut haben, haben wir auch den Täter."  
  
Dark nickte kurz. "Organisiere bitte die Suche, Themin. Ich werde mich mit meinem Vetter besprechen."  
  
Der Berater verbeugte sich mit starrer Miene. In seinem Inneren kochte es vor Wut. Schon wieder Krad. Äußerlich völlig gefaßt entgegnete er: "Sehr wohl, Euer Hoheit."  
  
Der Prinz verließ das Zimmer rasch. Themin sah ihm nach, dann wandte er sich an den Heiler. "War das wirklich alles?"  
  
"Nein." Jorgen lächelte freudlos. "Ich habe noch etwas gefunden." Er reichte dem Berater einen zerknitterten Zettel, den dieser ohne zu lesen in seine Tasche stopfte.  
  
"Danke. Kümmer dich um seine Beerdigung. Wir sprechen später noch einmal."  
  
Jorgen wartete, bis die Tür hinter dem Berater zugefallen war, dann schnitt er eine freudlose Grimasse und packte seine Sachen zusammen.  
  
~tbc~ 


	9. Teil 8

Disclaimer: Nicht meins.   
  
Endlich, endlich, endlich! Das nächste Kapitel ist fertig. Sorry, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Ich hoffe, ihr genießt es. Bis bald!  
  
~  
  
Stranded 08  
  
~  
  
Dark hockte unbehaglich auf dem Thron, der noch vor wenigen Tagen der seines Vaters gewesen war und beobachtete Themin dabei, wie diese die königliche Wache in mehrere Gruppen aufteilte und auf die Suche schickte.  
  
Auf einmal erregte eine von Themins Anweisungen Darks Aufmerksamkeit. "Einen Augenblick, Themin! Habe ich das richtig verstanden?"  
  
Der Berater drehte sich mit einem gespielt erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck zu seinem Herrscher um. "Was meint ihr, Euer Hoheit?"  
  
Dark presste wütend die Lippen zusammen. "Du hast gerade die Anweisung gegeben, die Privatgemächer meines Vetters zu durchsuchen! Das kann ich nicht glauben!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Euer Hoheit, aber Ihre Anweisung war unmißverständlich. Ihr habt uns angewiesen, das ganze Schloss zu durchsuchen und dies schließt die Gemächer Eures Vetters mit ein."  
  
"Das ist doch verrückt, Themin! Ich verbitte mir dieses Mißtrauen meinem Vetter gegenüber! Krad ist über jeden Verdacht erhaben! Wenn du seine Räume untersuchst, müssen meine auch durchsucht werden."  
  
"Aber...aber..." Dark musterte den anderen gereizt, doch Themin war nicht bereit, nachzugeben. "Wir dürfen nichts außer acht lassen, Euer Hoheit! Es ist zu wichtig!"  
  
"Nun gut. Dann laßt uns zu meinem Vetter gehen." Dark machte sich auf den Weg. An der Tür drehte er sich verwundert um, als Themin ihm nicht folgte. "Wo bleibst du denn?"  
  
"Ihr wollt mitkommen?"  
  
"Natürlich. Schließlich geht es um Krad." Er sprach es nicht aus, aber Themin hörte deutlich Vorwürfe und Mißtrauen aus der Stimme seines Herrschers, doch er war klug genug, sich nicht zu beschweren.  
  
~  
  
"Du siehst albern aus."  
  
Daisuke blinzelte verblüfft, dann sah er an sich hinunter und prompt überzog eine glühende Röte seine Wangen. In letzter Zeit schien er sich in einem Zustand permanenter Errötung zu befinden und allmählich wurde es ihm wirklich peinlich. Von seinem Aufzug mal ganz zu schweigen. Er war vermutlich der einzige, der am hellichten Tag im Nachthemd in den Gängen des Schlosses herumspazierte.  
  
"Komm schon, lass uns zurückgehen. Du solltest zusehen, dass du dich vernünftig anziehst." Satoshi zog Daisuke rasch hinter sich her. "Wenn du so von einem der höheren Beamten gesehen wirst, gibt es einen Skandal!"  
  
"Aber wieso denn?" Daisuke konnte kaum Schritt halten mit seinem Freund, der ihn hastig über den Flur zerrte.   
  
"Weil es unschicklich ist! Themin achtet sehr darauf, dass die Etikette, die seit Jahrhunderten an diesem Hof gelebt wird, auch von jedem eingehalten wird. Und dazu gehört auch, jeden zu bestrafen, der für öffentliches Ärgernis sorgt." Satoshi sah sich immer wieder nach allen Seiten um, bevor er Daisuke schließlich durch eine breite Flügeltür zerrte. "Darks Gemächer sind näher als Krads. Du kannst einige von meinen Sachen haben. Deine alten sind eh viel zu auffällig."  
  
Daisuke folgte dem Jungen benommen. Noch immer hatte er nicht so ganz verstanden, was Satoshi ihm hatte sagen wollen, doch er war auch nicht in der Verfassung, jetzt danach zu fragen.  
  
"Hier!" Satoshi schob ihn in den Schlafraum, den Dark für sich beanspruchte, und begann unverzüglich, eine der zahlreichen Kleidertruhen zu durchsuchen. "Warte einen Augenblick."  
  
Daisuke beobachtete den blauhaarigen Jungen dabei, wie dieser Gewand um Gewand aus der Truhe zerrte und als nicht angemessen beiseite warf. Eines der Kleidungsstücke erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und so hob er es neugierig auf.  
  
Als er es genauer in Augenschein nahm, merkte er zu seinem Entsetzen, wie schon wieder eine glühende Röte in seine Wangen kroch. "Ist das..." Er räusperte sich verlegen. "Gehört dir dies auch?"  
  
Satoshi fuhr herum und riß Daisuke das Gewand aus den Händen. Den durchsichtigen Stoff verlegen zusammenknäulend warf er es wieder in die Truhe. "Und wenn schon. Dark mag es, wenn ich..." Nun lief auch Satoshi krebsrot an. "Ach, vergiß es einfach!"  
  
Daisuke beschloß, nicht weiter nachzufragen. Es war auch so schon peinlich genug. Statt dessen nahm er Hemd und Hose entgegen und zog sich hastig um. Als er sich schließlich im Spiegel betrachtete, erkannte er sich selbst kaum wieder.  
  
"Du siehst nett aus," kommentierte Satoshi mit leichter Bewunderung in der Stimme. Er zog den Kragen gerade, den Daisuke nicht korrekt angelegt hatte und grinste leicht, als er Daisukes Unbehagen bemerkte. "Ich weiß, es ist eng, aber das gehört nun einmal dazu!"  
  
Der andere fuhr sich mit den Fingern unter den Kragen und verzog das Gesicht. "Wie kannst du es damit aushalten?"  
  
Der dumpfe Klang genagelter Stiefel enthob Satoshi jeglicher Antwort. Die beiden Jungen starrten sich verwundert an, als die schweren Schritte in der Ferne verhallten.  
  
"Was war denn das?"  
  
Satoshi zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Warum sehen wir nicht einfach nach?"  
  
~  
  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Krad sich so weit erholt hatte, dass er schließlich aus dem Bett steigen und sich für den kommenden Tag fertig machen konnte. Irgendwie hatte er das beklemmende Gefühl, etwas entscheidendes verpaßt zu haben.   
  
Er hatte es mehr als genossen, Daisuke in den Armen zu halten und dann war Satoshi gekommen und auf einmal... Oh. Krad seufzte. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Wahrscheinlich war er nur ein Ersatz für Daisuke gewesen und in Wirklichkeit wollte er Satoshi.   
  
Nun, die beiden paßten gut zusammen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dark Satoshi nicht wirklich liebte, sondern nur ‚glaubte' in ihn verliebt zu sein. Er würde mit Dark reden. Vielleicht ließ sich eine vernünftige Lösung für dieses Dilemma finden.  
  
Zufrieden mit sich selbst stieg er aus dem Bett. Er musste sich beeilen, er war schon viel zu spät.  
  
Ein hartes Klopfen an seiner Tür riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Herein!"  
  
"Entschuldige, Krad." Dark schob sich in den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Themin und einer zehnköpfigen Wachmannschaft. Diese schwärmte augenblicklich aus und begann, den Raum zu durchsuchen.  
  
"Darf ich fragen, was das soll?!" Krad konnte es nicht so recht fassen, als er die Soldaten dabei beobachtete, wie diese in seinen privaten Besitztümern stöberten. "Kannst du mir das erklären, Dark?"  
  
"Es gab einen Zwischenfall." Dark erzählte seinem Vetter in knappen Worten, was geschehen war und Krad seufzte leise. Sein Blick streifte Themin, der seine Befriedigung kaum verhehlen konnte.  
  
"Ich verstehe. Nun, ich habe nichts zu verbergen." Krad setzte sich aufs Bett und wartete darauf, endlich wieder in Frieden gelassen zu werden.   
  
"Herr...?!" Einer der Wächter richtete sich auf, eine kleine Flasche und ein zerknittertes Pergament in Händen, die er gerade aus dem Kleiderschrank geborgen hatte. "Ich...ich...habe etwas..."  
  
Sowohl Dark als auch Themin sprangen auf den erschrockenen Soldaten zu, während Krad nur benommen blinzelte.  
  
"Damit dürfte die Sache wohl klar sein." Themin nahm dem Soldaten die Flasche ab und entfaltete das Pergament. Es war zerrissen, eine der Ecken fehlte. "Eine Beschwörung, Euer Hoheit!"  
  
Er holte das Pergament hervor, das der Arzt in der Hand des Toten gefunden hatte und hielt die beiden Teile aneinander. Sie paßten perfekt.  
  
Dark schluckte hart, sein Blick suchte Krads, doch dieser hatte immer noch nicht so recht begriffen, was geschehen war.  
  
"Nehmt ihn mit." Themin fühlte sich großartig, als er diesen Befehl gab. Er hatte Krad noch nie leiden können und dieser Moment des Triumphes bedeutete ihm mehr als ein Sack voller Goldstücke.  
  
Krad kam endlich wieder zu sich und sprang auf Dark zu. "Was ist los mit dir? Läßt du das zu? Ich habe nichts damit zu tun! Du kannst doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass ich den Botschafter getötet habe!"  
  
Als Dark nicht sofort antwortete, presste Krad wütend die Lippen zusammen. "Ich verstehe." Dark sah ihm traurig nach, als die Soldaten ihn davonführten.  
  
~tbc~ 


	10. Teil 9

Disclaimer: Nicht meins.   
  
Wow, hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Story so beliebt ist. Als ich damit anfing hätte ich nie gedacht, dass sie sich quasi verselbständigen würde, aber es macht einfach so viel Spaß daran weiterzuarbeiten... Im Augenblick halte ich es für eine gute Idee, die Charaktere ein bisschen leiden zu lassen. Mal sehen, vielleicht lasse ich es ihnen im nächsten Chappi besser gehen - oder aber auch nicht. (grins) Ich kann's halt nicht lassen. Je düsterer, desto besser. Ich bin wirklich total verkorkst... irgendwie ist dieses Kapitel noch nicht düster genug...  
  
~  
  
Stranded 09  
  
~  
  
"Warte! Lass uns erst einmal sehen, was überhaupt los ist!" Satoshi hielt Daisuke am Gewand fest, als dieser im Laufschritt um die nächste Ecke stürmen wollte. "Sei doch nicht immer so unbesonnen! Wer weiß denn, was uns dort erwartet!"  
  
"Aber..." Daisuke hörte laute Schritte näherkommen und schloss sich Satoshi an, der sich dicht an die Mauer gepresst hatte. Die Schritte kamen immer näher und gleich darauf bog ein Trupp Soldaten in den Gang ein. Daisuke traute seinen Augen nicht.   
  
Die Soldaten gingen dicht an dicht und in ihrer Mitte...  
  
"Krad!" Satoshi warf sich in die Menge der Soldaten, sich nicht um mögliche Gefahren kümmernd. Er stieß sich rücksichtslos durch die verdutzten Wachleute und fiel dem Gefangenen um den Hals. Dieser taumelte überrascht einige Schritte zurück, unwillkürlich den schlanken Körper in seinen Armen an sich pressend.  
  
"Satoshi?! Was um...?" Krad unterbrach sich mitten im Satz, als Satoshi den Kopf hob und ihre Augen sich trafen. Erschrocken öffnete er den Mund, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Wie hatte er die Wahrheit nicht sehen können, wenn sie doch so offensichtlich war? "Nicht weinen, Satoshi!"  
  
Doch der blauhaarige Junge hörte nicht. Er klammerte sich so fest an Krad, dass dieser kaum noch atmen konnte. "Satoshi, lass los! Bitte, bevor sie dir weh tun!"  
  
Die Soldaten, die sich endlich von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatten, reagierten wie aufs Stichwort. Zwei von ihnen lösten gewaltsam Satoshis Arme von ihrem Gefangenen, dann umklammerte einer von ihnen den Arm des Jungen so fest, dass Daisuke meinte die Knochen knacken zu hören, und zerrte ihn hinter sich her in die Richtung, aus der sie eben gekommen waren.  
  
"Komm mit! Der Prinz wird sicher sehr interessiert sein von deiner Beziehung zu seinem Vetter zu erfahren!"   
  
Die anderen setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und gleich darauf stand Daisuke allein in dem verlassenen Korridor. Ratlos sah er erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung, bevor er sich daran machte, Satoshi zu folgen.  
  
~  
  
"Willkommen in Eurem neuen Heim, Euer Gnaden!" spottete einer der Soldaten mit hämischer Stimme und stieß Krad in eine der in dämmrigem Licht liegenden Zellen tief unter dem Schloss. Die Wucht des Stoßes trug Krad in die Mitte der Zelle, wo er in das faulige Stroh stürzte. Bevor er sich aufrappeln konnte, krachte die Tür ins Schloss und ließ ihn in der halbdunklen Zelle allein.  
  
Krad sah sich vorsichtig um, doch er konnte nicht viel sehen. Direkt an der Tür fiel ein wenig Licht vom Gang herein, doch je weiter man in die Zelle hineinkam, desto finsterer wurde es. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was alles in dem Stroh lauern mochte, doch wie es aussah, hatte er vorerst keine andere Wahl, als das beste daraus zu machen.  
  
Warum hatte Dark das getan? Krad wusste immer noch nicht so recht, was geschehen war. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Das Blut, der Zettel und Themin. Immer wieder Themin. Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn der Berater nicht irgendetwas mit seiner Verhaftung zu tun hatte.   
  
Leise vor sich hinmurmelnd suchte Krad sich eine Stelle im Stroh, die einigermaßen sauber zu sein schien und wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu den jüngsten Ereignissen.   
  
Er musste hier raus. Wenn er erst wieder auf freiem Fuß war, dann würde er den wahren Schuldigen schon finden. Dark war sein Vetter und sein bester Freund. Seit ihrer Kindheit hatten sie alles gemeinsam gemacht, doch nun saß er hier fest, während Dark diesem machtgierigen Berater ausgeliefert war.   
  
Und dann Satoshi. Leise stöhnend vergrub Krad den Kopf in den Händen. Was wohl mit dem Jungen geschehen mochte? Hoffentlich war Dark nicht zu streng mit ihm und hoffentlich hielt Satoshi den Mund. Wenn er auch nur ein einziges Wort über seine wahren Gefühle verlauten ließ, dann war es um den Jungen geschehen. Dark konnte so furchtbar eifersüchtig sein und wenn er sich in seiner Ehre verletzt fühlte, dann konnte niemand vorhersagen, was er tun würde.  
  
Krad war so sehr in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er die schlurfenden Schritte nicht hörte, die sich leise durch das Stroh auf ihn zu bewegten. Er bemerkte die Gefahr erst, als kalte, knochige Hände seine Schultern packten und ihn rückwärts ins Stroh pressten. Sein Schrei nach Hilfe wurde von einer schmutzigen Hand erstickt, die sich fest auf seinen Mund drückte.  
  
"Du kannst nicht entkommen! Niemand entkommt aus meinem Reich, Schätzchen." Das Kichern seines Angreifers ging rasch in keuchenden Husten über und beinahe hätte Krad sich befreien können, aber leider nur fast. Wer immer ihn festhielt, war viel stärker, als sein heruntergekommenes Äußeres vermuten ließ. Krad strengte seine Augen an, doch er konnte nur verfilzte Haare in einem ungewaschenen Gesicht erkennen. Wahnsinn glühte in den dunklen Augen seines Angreifers und unwillkürlich lief Krad ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Furcht war berechtigt, wie die nächsten Worte des Mannes bewiesen. "Alles, was ich in meinem Reich finde, ist mein!"  
  
~  
  
Daisuke näherte sich langsam der kleinen Gruppe, die sich um Dark versammelt hatte, der Satoshi am Kragen gepackt hatte und kräftig durchschüttelte.  
  
"Ist das wahr? Hast du es hinter meinem Rücken mit meinem Vetter getrieben?" Dark kümmerte sich nicht um die feixenden Soldaten, die heftig zu kämpfen hatten, um nicht einfach laut herauszulachen.   
  
Daisuke starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot. Das war nicht Dark. Dark hätte niemals dermaßen die Beherrschung verloren, ganz gleich, was geschehen war.  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr!" Satoshi erwiderte Darks anklagenden Blick trotzig und fing sich dafür eine schallende Ohrfeige ein. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden erschien ein dunkelroter Handabdruck auf seiner weißen Haut und Daisuke stöhnte leise in tiefempfundenem Mitgefühl.   
  
"Lüg mich nicht an, du elendes Flittchen! Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er dich beeindruckt hat! Er ist ja auch so viel hübscher als ich, nicht wahr?!"  
  
"Lass mich los! Du tust mir weh!" Satoshi versuchte zum ersten Mal, dem Zugriff des Prinzen zu entkommen, doch es war sinnlos.  
  
Dark zog ihn ganz dicht an sich heran, seine Augen funkelten vor unterdrückter Wut. "Du glaubst, dass das weh tut? Dann warte mal ab, bis ich mit dir fertig bin!"  
  
Bei diesen Worten stießen die Soldaten sich die Ellbogen in die Rippen und grinsten sich anzüglich an. Dark warf ihnen einen kalten Blick zu, der die Männer schlagartig jede Heiterkeit vergessen ließ und zerrte Satoshi hinter her. Als er am Ende des Ganges angekommen war, drehte er sich noch einmal zu den Männern um. "Was steht ihr so da rum? Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun?"  
  
Die Soldaten lösten sich eiligst auf und innerhalb weniger Minuten fand sich Daisuke zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag allein wieder.  
  
Noch völlig unter Schock stehend, ließ er sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden rutschen, dann schlang er beide Arme um die Knie und bettete seinen Kopf darauf. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sicher, dies war nicht der Dark, den er kannte, aber dennoch konnte er sich doch nicht so sehr verändert haben! Dark war immer ein guter Freund gewesen. Jemand, der zuhören konnte und Verständnis für alles hatte. Wieso war er dann so hart? Plötzlich kam dem Jungen ein Gedanke, der ihn in Panik versetzte. Es war ganz so, als wäre es nicht Dark, sondern eine ganz Person. Konnte das denn sein? Nein. Es war sicher nicht möglich, jemand innerhalb weniger Minuten auszutauschen. Aber was dann? Was konnte jemand so vollständig verändern?  
  
~  
  
Themin stellte sorgfältig die Teetasse ab, bevor er sich mit gemessenen Schritten zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer begab. Diese kleine Pause hatte ihm wirklich gut getan. Und er fühlte sich gestärkt genug, die nächste Aufgabe in Angriff zu nehmen.   
  
Krad war ihm als Geschenk in den Schoß gefallen und er würde nichts mehr zwischen sich und seine Rache kommen lassen. Endlich hatte er die Gelegenheit, seinen Widersacher zu vernichten und dann würde der Prinz nur noch auf ihn hören.  
  
~  
  
tbc 


	11. Teil 10

Disclaimer: Nicht mir.  
  
Was soll ich sagen? Irgendwie sind diesmal alle Beteiligten ziemlich arm dran... Bin ganz stolz auf mich, dass ich dieses Kapitel fertiggestellt habe! Muss zu meiner Schande nämlich gestehen, dass ich mit dem Rollenspiel angefangen habe und dies mich im Augenblick schwer beschäftigt hält. Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein, ganz so weit bin ich noch nicht, da es meine ersten Gehversuche im Sektor Online Rollenspiel ist, aber mal sehen... es ist D.N. Angel, es ist Yaoi... was könnte schöner sein? Wenn jemand von euch Interesse hat, kann er ja mal bei Animexx vorbeischauen (entschuldigt die Schleichwerbung, aber uns fehlen noch ein paar Leute...)  
  
-*-*-  
  
Stranded 10  
  
-*-*-  
  
Krads Verhaftung war das Gespräch des Tages. Während er immer noch völlig ratlos auf dem Flur hockte, hörte Daisuke die getuschelten Worte, welche die einzelnen Soldaten, die Höflinge und Bediensteten einander zuraunten und mit jeder verstreichenden Minute fühlte er sich hilfloser und einsamer.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?"  
  
Erschrocken sah Daisuke auf. Vor ihn stand ein ihm völlig unbekannter Mann, der ihn besorgt musterte.   
  
"Nein, alles in Ordnung!" Daisuke stand hastig auf und sah sich unbehaglich um. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an Satoshis Worte bezüglich der Vorschriften, die öffentliches Verhalten betrafen. Und im Gang auf dem Boden zu hocken gehörte sicherlich zu den Dingen, die verboten waren.  
  
"Mein Name ist Jorgen. Ich bin der königliche Heiler." Der Mann musterte ihn immer noch so besorgt, dass der rothaarige Junge sich beeilte, ihm noch einmal zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war.   
  
"Wirklich? Wo gehörst du denn hin, Junge?" Jorgen lächelte so freundlich, dass Daisuke sich augenblicklich besser fühlte.   
  
"Ich..." Seine Gedanken rasten. Was konnte er sagen? Das er Krad gehörte? Würde ihm dies ebenfalls einen Platz im Verlies einbringen? Aber etwas anderes behaupten konnte er auch nicht. Jede Lüge würde wahrscheinlich innerhalb weniger Stunden auffliegen und ihm erheblichen Ärger einbringen.   
  
Doch seine Sorge war unbegründet. Jorgens Miene erhellte sich auf einmal und plötzliches Verstehen trat in seinen Blick. "Einen Augenblick! Bist du nicht der Junge, den Krad vor einigen Tagen gekauft hat?"  
  
Als zum wiederholten Male eine glühende Röte in seine Wangen kroch, fühlte Daisuke sich reichlich beschämt. Doch er konnte es nicht ändern. Allein der Gedanke, für einen Sklaven gehalten zu werden, bereitete ihm großes Unbehagen.   
  
"Du bist wohl noch nicht daran gewöhnt, ein Sklave zu sein." Dem scharfsinnigen Arzt waren Daisukes Gefühle nicht verborgen geblieben.  
  
Daisuke schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist ziemlich neu für mich..." murmelte er leise und stellte zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen fest, dass es ihm mit jedem Mal weniger ausmachte darauf angesprochen zu werden.  
  
"Keine Sorge, irgendwann gewöhnst du dich dran." Jorgen tätschelte ihm unbeholfen die Schulter. "Findest du deinen Weg allein?"  
  
"Weg? Wohin?" Der Junge war nun völlig verwirrt.  
  
"Zu den Gemächern des Prinzen. Da Krad sein nächster Verwandter war geht alles in seinem Besitz über. Also auch du."  
  
"Ihr redet, als wäre Krad bereits tot!" fuhr Daisuke den überraschten Arzt an, der bedauernd auf ihn herabsah.   
  
"Nun, die Anklage lautet auf Hochverrat und wird mit dem Tod bestraft. Es wird keine Ausnahme geben, nur weil Krad ein Vetter des neuen Königs ist." Jorgen sah die Tränen in Daisukes Augen und sein Gesichtsausdruck milderte sich. "Ich bin sicher, Dark wird sich als ebenso guter Herr erweisen wie Krad. Wenn er dich behält, heißt das."  
  
"Behalten?" Der Gedanke, dass man ihn einfach so verkaufen könnte, war Daisuke noch gar nicht gekommen und auf einmal fühlte er panische Angst. Ging das denn so einfach? Konnte Dark ihn wie einen Gegenstand weiterverkaufen? So schrecklich es war, die Antwort lautete: ja. Er konnte und er würde es wahrscheinlich auch. Schließlich war dieser Dark nicht sein Freund und Krad war der einzige gewesen, der ihn hatte beschützen können.  
  
"Na komm. Ich bringe dich zu Dark." Jorgen schob ihn sanft aber bestimmt den Gang hinunter und Daisuke konnte nichts anderes tun, als dem Mann zu folgen.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Krad saß mit dem Rücken an die dicken Kerkermauern gelehnt und versuchte auszumachen, was der alte Mann, mit dem er seine Zelle teilte, vorhaben mochte. Verzweifelt bemühte er sich, den fauligen Strick loszuwerden, der seine Handgelenke hinter seinem Rücken fesselte, doch es schien, als hätte der Mann genau gewusst was er tat, denn der Strick bewegte sich nicht ein bisschen. Woher hatte er überhaupt diesen Strick? Wie konnte es sein, dass die Wachen ihn niemals gefunden hatten?  
  
Keine Panik. Krad sagte sich dies immer wieder, doch allmählich wurde ihm immer unbehaglicher. Selbst wenn er die Fesseln loswurde, was sollte er dann tun? Um Hilfe rufen? Die Wachen würden ihm ganz sicher nicht glauben und selbst wenn, er war als Hochverräter verhaftet worden und hatte die Todesstrafe zu erwarten. Er durfte mit keinerlei Mitleid rechnen.  
  
Der Mann, den er nur als verschwommenen Schatten wahrnehmen konnte, bewegte sich im hinteren Teil der Zelle suchend auf und ab und schien etwas zu suchen. Dabei murmelte er unaufhörlich vor sich hin.   
  
Krad lauschte angestrengt und was er hörte, war nicht dazu angetan, ihn zu beruhigen.   
  
"...so hübsch...meins...alles meins..."   
  
Der junge Mann zog noch einmal stärker an den Fesseln, doch es war sinnlos. Am meisten beunruhigte ihn allerdings, dass er nicht sehen konnte, was im hinteren Teil der Zelle vor sich ging. Schließlich näherten sich ihm die schlurfenden Schritte wieder und Krad rutschte unwillkürlich weiter von dem anderen fort, nur um von der Wand in seinem Rücken gestoppt zu werden.  
  
"Halt still!" Der Mann vergrub seine Hand in Krads Haaren und zerrte seinen Kopf zurück. Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen und unterzog sein Opfer einer kritischen Musterung.  
  
"...bist ein ganz Hübscher..." Schmale Lippen verzogen sich zu seinem dünnen Lächeln, dann brachte er seinen Mund dicht an Krads Ohr und flüsterte: "Weißt du, wie sie mich hier nennen? Den verrückten Melt, ja so nennen sie mich. Und weißt du wieso?"  
  
Krad wagte nicht zu antworten. Gefangen zwischen Angst und Entsetzen starrte er den Mann in die Augen und schauderte vor dem Wahnsinn, der in den dunklen Tiefen schwelte.   
  
"Ich hatte schon viele Spielzeuge, aber keines war so schön wie du." Der Alte leckte sich die Lippen und grub seine mit dicken Schmutzstreifen verzierte Hand in die Tasche seines zerschlissenen Kittels. Als er sie wieder hervorzog, hielt er in der Hand ein verrostetes Messer.  
  
Krads Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, doch es gab kein Entkommen. So sehr er sich auch wand, der andere presste das Messer an seine Kehle und lachte in stillem Entzücken, als ein wenig Blut unter der Klinge hervorquoll. Ehe der entsetzte Krad die Chance hatte zu reagieren, fühlte er schon die papiernen Lippen des Mannes an seinem Hals und hörte die ekelerregenden Laute, als dieser das Blut gierig in sich aufsaugte.  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Euer Hoheit?!" Jorgen klopfte nun schon zum dritten oder vierten Mal gegen die schwere Eichentür, die zu Darks Gemächern führte, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Schließlich gab er auf und wandte sich einem der Soldaten zu, die gerade über den Gang patrouillierten.   
  
"Könnt ihr mir sagen, ob seine Hoheit in seinen Gemächern ist?"  
  
"Der Prinz hat seine Räume vor einer halben Stunde verlassen," teilte der Soldat ihm mit und ließ den Arzt einfach stehen. Dieser verzog abschätzig das Gesicht und sah den Gang rauf und runter, doch es schien niemand in Sicht zu sein, der ihm helfen konnte. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder seinem jüngeren Begleiter zu. "Ich habe keine Zeit, noch weiter hier rumzustehen. Warte hier, bis seine Hoheit wieder zurückkommt."  
  
Damit ließ er den Jungen einfach stehen. Daisuke sah ihm unglücklich nach, doch dem Arzt hinterher zu laufen traute er sich nicht. Müde lehnte er sich gegen die Tür.  
  
Seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich immer noch mit Krad und seiner Verhaftung. Wie hatte dies nur geschehen können? Den einen Augenblick war alles in Ordnung und dann wieder ging es steil bergab.  
  
Ein leises Wimmern, das er zunächst gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, schaffte es schließlich, die düsteren Gedanken zu durchdringen, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen und verwirrt legte er das Ohr an die Tür.  
  
Da war es wieder. Unschlüssig kaute Daisuke auf seiner Unterlippe. Sollte er nachsehen? Dies würde allerdings bedeuten, dass er Darks Zimmer betreten musste und wenn er dabei erwischt wurde, dann würde es sicher Ärger geben. Andererseits konnte Dark vielleicht doch in seinem Zimmer sein und war vielleicht verletzt und wenn er nichts unternahm...  
  
Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick zu den Soldaten am anderen Ende des Korridors schob Daisuke die Tür auf und ging hinein.  
  
Drinnen herrschte unbestimmtes Zwielicht. Vorsichtig schritt Daisuke zum Fenster und zog den Vorhang beiseite, dann sah er sich neugierig um.  
  
"Satoshi!" Mit vor Entsetzen überschnappender Stimme eilte er zu dem blutigen Bündel, in dem er nur mit Mühe seinen Freund erkannte.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen schob er die blutverkrusteten blauen Strähnen aus Satoshis Gesicht und drehte den Jungen langsam auf den Rücken.   
  
"Das kann doch nicht...Satoshi...was ist geschehen...?" Daisuke wagte kaum, den anderen zu berühren, aus Angst, dem verletzten Jungen noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen.  
  
"Er war so wütend..." flüsterte Satoshi und tastete nach Daisukes Hand. Die beiden sahen sich an und Daisuke erschrak vor der unverhüllten Angst in den Augen seines Freundes.  
  
"Dark?" Daisuke konnte es kaum glauben, doch es blieb keine andere Möglichkeit. Nur Dark konnte es gewesen sein, der Satoshi so furchtbar zugerichtet hatte. Noch einmal betrachtete Daisuke die kreuz und quer über Satoshis gesamten Körper laufenden Striemen und Blutergüsse und in seinem Mund machte sich ein unangenehm galliger Geschmack breit.   
  
Wie konnte sein Freund sich so verändern? Wie konnte jemand, den er als verständnisvollen Freund kennen gelernt hatte, den er fast als großen Bruder betrachtet hatte, wie konnte dieser Mensch sich so verändern und einen anderen Menschen dermaßen verletzen? Es passte einfach nicht zu Dark.  
  
"...geh...bevor er...zurückkommt..." Satoshi schien kaum noch bei Bewusstsein zu sein und Daisuke wusste, dass er recht hatte, aber er konnte den anderen nicht im Stich lassen. Selbst wenn dies bedeutete, Darks Zorn auf sich zu ziehen.  
  
"Ich bleibe bei dir, Satoshi. Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen. Dark muss einsehen, dass er falsch gehandelt hat!"  
  
"...nicht er selbst..." war das letzte, was Daisuke noch hörte, ehe die Tür aufschwang und Dark mit steinerner Miene den Raum betrat.  
  
-*-*-  
  
tbc 


	12. Teil 11

Disclaimer: Nicht mir.  
  
Tja, was soll ich sagen... mir war so danach ^^   
  
-*-*-  
  
Stranded 11  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Was willst du hier?"  
  
Daisuke sah von Satoshi zu Dark und wieder zurück. Die Angst in den Augen des blauhaarigen Jungen sagte eigentlich alles, obwohl Daisuke es kaum glauben konnte.  
  
"Er ist verletzt! Wir sollten einen Arzt..."  
  
"Ich fragte, was du hier machst? Wer hat dich hereingelassen?" Dark trat näher an die beiden Jungen heran und sein Blick war aus der Nähe noch kälter, als Daisuke es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
  
"Ich...ich bin von allein...niemand...ich meine ich habe gehört..." Daisuke rutschte unwillkürlich immer weiter zurück bis er schließlich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß.  
  
Dark stand drohend über ihm, die Augen zu wütenden Schlitzen verengt. Noch in seinem ganzen Leben hatte Daisuke sich so gefürchtet wie in diesem Augenblick.   
  
"Steh auf."  
  
Daisuke begriff nicht gleich, dass er gemeint war und Dark unterstützte seinen Befehl mit einem harten Tritt gegen sein Bein. Mit tränenden Augen starrte Daisuke fassungslos auf Dark, der schließlich die Geduld verlor und den Jungen an den Haaren empor zerrte.  
  
"Du tust mir weh!" Daisuke versuchte vergeblich den Griff zu lösen, mit dem Dark seine Haare festhielt.  
  
"Wenn ich dir einen Befehl erteile, dann hast du augenblicklich zu gehorchen!" Dark schüttelte ihn noch einmal, dann ließ er von ihm ab. "Du wirst dich nicht um Satoshi kümmern. Er hat nur bekommen, was er verdient hat und wenn du dich einmischt, dann wird es dir ebenso ergehen wie ihm!"  
  
"Aber Dark..." Daisuke verstand gar nichts mehr. Noch nie zuvor war Dark dermaßen kalt und grausam gewesen. Sicher, sie hatten Meinungsverschiedenheiten gehabt, aber diese waren immer freundschaftlich gewesen. Manchmal hatte er sogar geglaubt, Dark sei sein älterer Bruder.  
  
"Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen, Daisuke. Halte dich von Satoshi fern und widersprich mir nicht. Haben wir uns verstanden?!"  
  
Daisuke nickte nur, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Er wollte Dark nicht mehr ansehen müssen, nicht wenn dieser so fremd schien.  
  
"Gut. Dann bleib hier. Ich überlege mir später, was ich mit dir mache." Der Prinz rauschte hinaus.  
  
Kraftlos rutschte Daisuke an der Wand entlang zu Boden und schrak zusammen, als er eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Hand spürte.   
  
"Ich sagte doch..." Satoshi hustete leise und wischte mit zitternden Fingern das Blut beiseite, das sich in seinem Mundwinkel gebildet hatte. "...nicht er selbst."  
  
Daisuke konnte nichts weiter tun, als dem anderen Recht zu geben. Das war nicht Dark. Er konnte es nicht sein, denn der liebevolle, freundliche Dieb, den er von früher kannte, hätte sich niemals so verhalten. Irgendetwas war mit Dark geschehen und Daisuke beschloss die Wahrheit herauszufinden, selbst wenn es das letzte war, was er in diesem Leben tun würde.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Wasser tropfte langsam über die kahlen Wände des Kerkers und sammelte sich in einer schmutzigen Pfütze dicht neben Krads ausgestreckter Hand.   
  
Der junge Mann lag schon seit mehreren Stunden unbeweglich auf dem kalten Boden, zu schwach um sich zu rühren, den Körper voller Schmerzen.  
  
Wo der alte Mann gerade sein mochte, wusste er nicht und es kümmerte ihn auch gar nicht. Die Wunde an seinem Hals pochte immer noch in dumpfem Schmerz, wo der Alte ihm Blut ausgesaugt hatte und seine Zähne immer und immer wieder in das bereits wunde Fleisch gebohrt hatte.   
  
Krad hoffte nur, dass der Alte ihm ein wenig Ruhe lassen würde bevor er ihn von neuem quälte.  
  
Schwere Schritte auf dem Flur ließen ihn müde den Kopf heben in dem schwachen Versuch sich aufzusetzen, doch als die Tür aufgerissen wurde, konnte er nichts weiter tun, als den Wachen entgegenzusehen.  
  
Diese verzogen geringschätzig den Mund, als sie den Vetter des Königs im Stroh liegen sahen. "Nun sieh dir das an, Velo," meinte einer der beiden und stupste mit seinen Stiefeln gegen Krads Rippen. "Sieht nicht besonders gefährlich aus, was meinst du?"  
  
"Gefährlich oder nicht, er ist ein Verräter! Er hat unseren König ermorden lassen," antwortete derjenige, der als Velo angesprochen worden war und drückte das stumpfe Ende seines Speeres in die weiche Haut an Krads Hals. Augenblicklich öffnete sich die gerade verkrustete Wunde wieder und angewidert wichen die Wärter zurück.  
  
"Hat er versucht sich umzubringen?" Velo bückte sich und zerrte Krad auf die Beine. Dieser stand schwankend zwischen den beiden und tat sein bestes um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, doch es war nicht so einfach wie er gedacht hatte und zu seinem Entsetzen spürte er, wie seine Knie unter ihm nachzugeben drohten. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch stützte Velo den jungen Mann, bevor er umfallen konnte.  
  
"Ich denke nicht." Gorm untersuchte unsanft die Verletzung an Krads Hals. "Das sieht aus wie eine Bisswunde."  
  
"Eine Bisswunde?" Velo zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Vielleicht..." Gorm schauderte. Er musste seine Vermutung nicht aussprechen, Velo verstand ihn auch ohne Worte.   
  
"Du meinst, der Geist des Verrückten hat ihn angefallen? Ich dachte, das wäre nur eine Sage."  
  
Schweigend starrten die beiden sich an, dann fasste Gorm seine Lanze ein wenig fester und wies zur Tür. "Laß uns verschwinden."  
  
Krad hörte ihnen mit geschlossenen Augen zu, immer noch viel zu geschwächt um etwas zu sagen. Als sie sich in Bewegung setzen ließ er sich einfach mitziehen doch tief in seinem Inneren war er sicher, dass der alte Mann, der sich seines Blutes bemächtigt hatte, kein Gespenst gewesen war.  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Eure Hoheit? Können wir anfangen?" Themin betrachtete seinen Prinzen mit leichter Sorge. Der Prozess gegen den Vetter des Königs war so schnell wie möglich anberaumt worden, doch dem Berater schien es, als sei Dark nicht ganz bei der Sache.  
  
"Ja. Ja, natürlich. Bringt ihn herein." Dark spielte gedankenverloren mit dem Siegelring an seinem Finger. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, seinen Vetter zum Tode verurteilen zu müssen. Krad war immer sein Freund gewesen, hatte in jeder Lebenslage an seiner Seite gestanden und das sollte alles gelogen gewesen sein?  
  
"Der Verräter Krad, Eure Hoheit."  
  
Dark sah auf und erschrak. Was war mit seinem Vetter geschehen? Krad schien mehr tot als lebendig, er hing beinahe leblos im Griff der beiden Wachsoldaten und ein großer Fleck eingetrockneten Blutes zierte sein zerrissenes Gewand. "Was ist mit ihm geschehen? Ich habe keinerlei Folterungen angeordnet."  
  
"Wir haben nichts getan, Euer Hoheit!" warf Velo nervös ein und blickte hilfesuchend zu seinem Kollegen. "Wir haben ihn vorhin in diesem Zustand in der Zelle gefunden."  
  
"Tatsächlich?" Dark setzte sich aufrecht hin und wies auf den Boden vor dem Thron. Die Soldaten kamen dieser Aufforderung nach und zwangen Krad auf die Knie. "Die Anklage lautet auf Hochverrat, Krad. Die Beweise waren eindeutig. Hast du irgendetwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte Krad die Benommenheit abzuschütteln, die seinen Geist umfangen hielt, doch es gelang ihm nur teilweise.  
  
"Dark...wie kannst du nur glauben, dass ich zu so etwas fähig wäre? Ich kann meine Worte nicht beweisen, Dark. Aber bitte glaube mir, ich würde dir oder meinem Onkel niemals etwas so schreckliches antun!"   
  
"Wirklich, Vetter? Wir haben das Blut des Boten in deinem Schrank gefunden." Dark stand auf und trat langsam auf seinen Vetter zu. "Warum sollte ich dir glauben?"  
  
"Weil ich immer dein Freund war," flüsterte Krad mit letzter Kraft und sah mit tränenden Augen zu dem Prinzen auf.  
  
Dark musterte ihn nachdenklich, konnte aber nur ehrliche Trauer in Krads Augen erkennen. Dennoch, er konnte sich nicht als nachgiebig präsentieren. Man würde sagen, dass er seinen Vetter bevorzugte. "Nun, ein Todesurteil ist schnell gesprochen. Berater Themin, was sagt Ihr dazu?"  
  
Themin zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Die Beweise waren eindeutig, Euer Hoheit. Ihr könnt keine Gnade walten lassen. Wenn Ihr Euren Vetter verschont, obwohl jeder ihn schuldig gesprochen hätte, dann werdet Ihr rasch den Respekt des Volkes verlieren."  
  
Dark beugte sich zu Krad hinunter und legte ihm die Hand unter das Kinn. "Was sagst du, Krad. Soll ich dich begnadigen?"  
  
"Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann will ich dieses Leben nicht. Lieber wäre ich tot, als mit deinem Misstrauen zu leben."  
  
"Ist das so?" Der Prinz lächelte kalt. "Der Tod wäre zu einfach für dich, Krad. Du hast mich betrogen, mein Vertrauen ausgenutzt. Ich hielt dich für meinen besten Freund. Wenn ich dich jetzt töte, dann habe ich zwar einen Verräter beseitigt, aber was habe ich davon. Du hast noch nicht genug gelitten, Krad."  
  
"Euer Hoheit! Ihr könnt ihn nicht begnadigen!" Themin klang völlig verzweifelt. So lange schon hatte er sich gewünscht, Krad loszuwerden und nun schien alles umsonst gewesen zu sein.  
  
"Wer hat etwas von Begnadigung gesagt?" Dark richtete sich auf und kehrte zu seinem Thron zurück. "Ich werde Krad nicht töten lassen, aber er wird nicht länger als mein Vetter gelten. Alle seine Privilegien und seine Macht sind ihm genommen. Er ist nichts weiter als ein Sklave. Mach mit ihm, was du willst, Themin. Ich schenke ihn dir."  
  
"W...wie bitte?" stotterte der überrumpelte Berater und sein Blick irrte hilflos zwischen dem Prinzen und Krad hin und her. Er war überzeugt, dass es sich um einen Scherz handeln musste. Doch der kalte Blick, der ihn aus Darks Augen traf, belehrte ihn eines besseren.  
  
"Er gehört dir, Themin. Mir ist gleich, was du mit ihm machst, solange du ihn nicht weiterverkaufst. Meinetwegen kannst du ihn in der Küche einsetzen oder in den Ställen. Mir ist es gleich, nur schaff ihn mir aus den Augen." Der Prinz erhob sich und schritt zur Tür. Auf der Schwelle drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um und genoss das namenlose Entsetzen auf Krads Gesicht. "Oder du benutzt ihn zu deinem privaten Vergnügen. Hübsch genug dafür ist er ja."  
  
Er schritt hinaus und hinterließ fassungsloses Schweigen, dass schließlich von dem dumpfen Aufprall unterbrochen wurde, mit dem Krad ohnmächtig zu Boden sank.  
  
tbc 


	13. Teil 12

Disclaimer: Nicht mir. Nur ausgeliehen ^^  
  
Endlich, eine neues Kapitel (erschöpft in sich zusammensinkt). Habe mal nachgezählt und dabei festgestellt, dass ich wirklich bekloppt bin. Wie kann man nur so viele Fortsetzungen auf einmal anfangen? (sich gegen Kopf schlägt). An dieser Stelle auch noch mal die kurze Erklärung: Bitte Geduld, wenn ihr auf eine Fortsetzung wartet. Es könnte dauern. ^^  
  
-*-*-  
  
Stranded 12  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Wie geht es ihm?" Themin blickte auf den immer noch bewusstlosen Krad hinab, der von einem Soldaten in die Gemächer des Beraters getragen worden war. Dieser hatte schließlich den Arzt rufen lassen, als klar wurde, dass der junge Mann nicht wieder zu sich kam.  
  
"Nur Erschöpfung. Wahrscheinlich wegen dem Blutverlust. Laßt ihn schlafen. Morgen wird es ihm schon besser gehen." Jorgen packte seine Tasche zusammen und ging zur Tür.  
  
Themin wartete, bis er den Raum verlassen hatte, dann setzte er sich neben das Bett und blickte sein Geschenk nachdenklich an.   
  
"Was soll ich denn jetzt mit dir machen?" murmelte er leise und strich mit seiner Hand über die blonden Locken. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, wie die Strähnen so seidig durch seine Finger glitten, immer und immer wieder ließ er die goldene Flut zwischen seinen Händen hindurchstreichen bis er schließlich mit einem erstickten Aufschrei den Kontakt unterbrach und beinahe erschrocken zurückzuckte.  
  
Mit vor Scham knallrotem Gesicht sprang er auf und eilte zu seinem Schreibtisch, in der Hoffnung, die Arbeit würde ihn von seiner mittlerweile beinahe schmerzhaften Erektion ablenken.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Die Tür schlug beinahe gewaltsam gegen den Rahmen, als Dark nach dem Urteilsspruch über seinen Vetter in seine Gemächer zurückkehrte.  
  
Erschrocken sah Daisuke auf, der hastig von Satoshi abrückte. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an den Wutausbruch des Prinzen.  
  
"Komm her!" Dark winkte ihn näher heran und Daisuke folgte der Aufforderung eilig. Kurz nur streifte sein unsicherer Blick Satoshi, der reglos dasaß und zu Boden starrte.  
  
Der Prinz wanderte langsam vor Daisuke auf und ab. Dieser fühlte sich nervös und ängstlich, Gefühle, die er nie zuvor in Darks Gegenwart empfunden hatte.  
  
"Es interessiert dich bestimmt zu hören, was mit Krad geschehen ist."  
  
Ein erstickter Laut aus Satoshis Richtung zog Darks Aufmerksamkeit auf den blauhaarigen Jungen und seine Miene wurde finster.   
  
"Obwohl die Gesetze in diesem Fall die Todesstrafe vorsehen, habe ich mich dagegen entschieden." Dark wanderte langsam zu Satoshi hinüber, den er hart mit dem Fuß anstieß. "Kein Grund für dich, sich zu freuen. Krad soll leiden. Ich habe ihn Themin zum Geschenk gemacht."  
  
"Nein..." Satoshi brach unvermittelt in Tränen aus. "Warum? Er war es nicht!"  
  
"Ach nein? Die Beweise sprechen gegen ihn!" fuhr Dark den Jungen an und holte schon wieder zum Schlag gegen ihn aus, doch diesmal war es Daisuke, der sich dazwischen warf und Darks Hand mitten in der Luft abfing.   
  
Wutentbrannt starrte Dark den Jungen an, denn schleuderte er ihn brutal von sich. Daisuke prallte gegen den Schrank und ging mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen zu Boden. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war Dark über ihm. Schlag um Schlag hagelte auf den ungeschützten Körper des Jungen herab, der sich nur noch zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammenrollte und darauf wartete, dass Dark wieder zur Vernunft kam.  
  
Dann war es auf einmal vorbei und Daisuke hob blinzelnd den Kopf. Satoshi stand schwankend über ihm, in der Hand noch den Briefbeschwerer, mit dem er den Prinzen niedergestreckt hatte.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Nur langsam kam Krad wieder zu sich. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und das Licht stach ihm in die Augen, dennoch versuchte er, sich aufzusetzen.   
  
Mit einem erstickten Keuchen fiel er wieder in die Kissen zurück.  
  
"Du bist aufgewacht?"  
  
Vorsichtig wandte er den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme hörte und fand sich Auge in Auge mit dem Berater wieder, der ihn beinahe lauernd betrachtete. In diesem Augenblick kehrte seine Erinnerung zurück und Krad senkte rasch den Blick, um seinen langjährigen Konkurrenten um die Zuneigung Darks nicht die Tränen sehen zu lassen, die ihm in den Augen brannten.  
  
"Geht es dir wieder besser?"  
  
Warum war der Kerl so freundlich? Krad nickte sprachlos und versuchte verzweifelt herauszufinden, was er nun tun sollte. Was wurde denn nun von ihm erwartet? Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie er mit der neuen Situation umgehen sollte und dem verwirrten Blick nach zu schließen, den Themin ihm im Thronsaal zugeworfen hatte, wusste dieser es auch nicht.   
  
"Danke, es geht wieder." Krad setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Zu seiner Verwunderung waren sie ihn den privaten Gemächern des Beraters und das Bett in dem er lag... Krad schluckte schwer. "Was...welche Aufgabe habt Ihr für mich?" Er konnte sich nicht überwinden, diesen Mann, den er schon seit so langer Zeit haßte, Herr zu nennen.   
  
"Nun..." Themin sich darüber noch keinerlei Gedanken gemacht. Er wusste eigentlich noch nicht einmal genau, was er fühlte. Darks Entscheidung hatte ihn völlig überrumpelt und das, was er wenige Stunden zuvor empfunden hatte, als er Krad berührte...um ehrlich zu sein, er war völlig durcheinander und es half auch nicht, dass die Erinnerung ihn schon wieder hart werden ließ. Dementsprechend barsch fiel seine Antwort aus. "Bleib hier und rühr dich nicht von der Stelle. Ich habe noch zu arbeiten. Wir reden später."  
  
Krad sah ihm verblüfft hinterher, als der Berater mit großen Schritten zur Tür eilte und diese beinahe fluchtartig den Raum verließ.  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Was...was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?!" Satoshi klang, als würde er jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen und Daisuke, der den bewußtlosen Prinzen rasch nach ernsthaften Verletzungen untersucht hatte, nahm den völlig aufgelösten Jungen in den Arm und drückte ihn beruhigend an sich.  
  
"Shhh...alles in Ordnung. Er ist nur bewußtlos."  
  
"Aber wenn er wieder zu sich kommt..." Satoshi presste sein Gesicht gegen Daisukes Brust und klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an dessen Hemd fest. "Er wird mich umbringen! Ich...ich wollte doch nicht...aber ich konnte nicht zulassen..."  
  
"Satoshi!" Daisuke schüttelte den Jungen heftig durch. "Beruhige dich! Wir werden eine Lösung finden! Hauptsache, du gerätst nicht in Panik."  
  
"Ich..." Satoshis Augen weiteten sich verängstigt, als er sah, wie Dark allmählich wieder zu sich kam. "Daisuke..." Er drückte sich dichter an den anderen Jungen heran, der ebenso atemlos wie sein Freund darauf wartete, was Dark nun tun mochte. Dieser setzte sich auf und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene die Beule auf seinem Hinterkopf.   
  
"Was ist passiert?!" Sein Blick fiel auf Satoshi, wo er die unzähligen Verletzungen registrierte, dann sah er Daisuke an, der ebenfalls verletzt schien und seine Augen wurden groß vor Verwunderung und Besorgnis. "Was ist denn mit euch passiert? Habt ihr euch geprügelt?!"  
  
Das war zu viel für Daisuke. "Was soll denn das heißen?! Erinnerst du dich etwa nicht?!"  
  
"Woran soll ich mich erinnern?!" fragte Dark verwirrt und stand vorsichtig auf. Mit einer Hand hielt er seinen schmerzenden Kopf, mit der anderen tastete er nach einer Karaffe Wasser und goß sich ein Glas ein. Er trank einige Schlucke und schloß kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er Daisuke kalt an.  
  
"Was starrst du mich so an? Hast du deine Lektion immer noch nicht gelernt?!"  
  
-tbc- 


	14. Teil 13

Disclaimer: Nur geliehen.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Stranded 13  
  
-*-*-  
  
Daisuke beobachtete schweigend, wie Dark seinem Berater nach draußen folgte, dann sank er erleichtert in sich zusammen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Wäre Themin nicht aufgetaucht, Dark hätte ihn höchstwahrscheinlich geschlagen. Oder schlimmeres.  
  
"Was machen wir denn jetzt nur?" Daisuke wandte sich an Satoshi, der immer noch auf dem Boden hockte. Er ließ sich neben seinem Freund nieder und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Satoshi...bitte. Sag doch etwas. Du hast doch sonst immer eine Lösung."  
  
Der andere sah ihn nicht an. "Du verwechselst mich schon wieder, Daisuke."  
  
"Für einen Augenblick war er wieder der Alte," grübelte Daisuke vor sich hin, er hatte Satoshi gar nicht zugehört. "Doch dann...als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt. Warum nur? Was war der Auslöser?"  
  
"Das Wasser."  
  
"Was?!" Daisuke wirbelte herum und sah Satoshi mit großen Augen an. Dieser wies auf den Wasserkrug.   
  
"Das Wasser, Daisuke. Kaum hatte er davon getrunken, war er wieder völlig anders." Satoshi kam mühsam auf die Füße und ging zum Tisch. Er blickte nachdenklich auf den Krug. "Ist natürlich nur eine Vermutung, aber vielleicht ist etwas in diesem Wasser enthalten, das eine Persönlichkeitsveränderung bewirkt."  
  
Der blauhaarige Junge schnupperte nachdenklich an der klaren Flüssigkeit, dann tippte er die Fingerspitze hinein. Als er probieren wollte, hielt Daisuke seine Hand fest.  
  
"Nicht. Wer weiß, was das Zeug bei dir anrichtet."  
  
Sie sahen sich einige Sekunden schweigend an, dann schüttelte Satoshi leicht ungläubig den Kopf. "Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob ich überhaupt richtig liege mit meiner Vermutung."  
  
"Natürlich hast du recht. Du hast immer recht, Satoshi." Daisuke lächelte unwillkürlich, als ihm etwas einfiel. "Ich wünschte, ich wäre so intelligent wie du."  
  
"Warum sagst du das jetzt?" Satoshi blickte ihn verwundert an. "Ich bin nicht intelligent."  
  
"Doch, bist du." Daisuke ließ Satoshis Hand los und nahm den Krug auf. "Wir müssen es testen, aber nicht an uns."  
  
Ein leicht boshaftes Lächeln erhellte Satoshis Züge und er zog Daisuke hinter sich her. "Komm schon. Ich habe eine Idee."  
  
-*-*-  
  
Dark winkte die letzten Bittsteller mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung hinaus und wandte sich dann seinem Berater zu, der sich in den letzten Minuten nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte.  
  
"Sag mir, Themin. Bist du mit meinem Geschenk zufrieden?"  
  
"Natürlich, Euer Hoheit. Obwohl...es scheint mir trotz allem nicht ganz richtig." Themins Gedanken wanderten zu seinem neuen Sklaven zurück und eine leichte Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen. Ein Vorgang, der von Dark nicht unbemerkt blieb.  
  
"Ah...ich seh schon. Anscheinend hat er euch ebenso eingewickelt wie jeden anderen auch." Dark musterte den Berater mit kühlen Blicken. "Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat, Themin. Laß dich nicht von seinem hübschen Gesicht und seinem sanften Auftreten in die Irre führen. Krad weiß genau, wie er das bekommt, was er will."  
  
"Aber Ihr habt ihm doch all seine Macht genommen, Herr. Ich wüßte nicht..."  
  
"Hat er dich auch schon eingewickelt, Themin? Ausgerechnet dich, meinen treuesten Untertanen?" Darks Augen verengten sich zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen, als er seinen Berater musterte.  
  
"Nein...ich...."  
  
"Gib dir keine Mühe, Themin. Ich weiß, wie überzeugend Krad sein kann. Er präsentiert dir das Bild eines mißverstandenen Märtyrers und wenn du darauf hereinfällst, bist du verloren. Ganz gleich was er versucht, du mußt stark bleiben!"  
  
"Ich werde achtgeben, Euer Hoheit," stammelte Themin und hoffte, die verräterische Röte in seinem Gesicht würde endlich weichen. "Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ich werde ihm nichts durchgehen lassen."  
  
"Sehr gut, Themin. Und wenn du Schwierigkeiten mit ihm haben solltest, dann schicke ihn zu mir." Dark lächelte, doch es war eine Geste ohne das kleinste Fünkchen Wärme. Themin rann ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er die gnadenlose Härte in Darks Augen bemerkte. Noch nie zuvor hatte der Prinz so entschlossen und gefühllos gewirkt.  
  
"Das werde ich, Euer Hoheit."   
  
"Gut." Dark schenkte ihm noch einen weiteren eisigen Blick, dann fügte er leise hinzu. "Wenn du mich hintergehst, wenn du nicht so hart zu Krad bist wie ich es wünsche, dann werde ich meine Entscheidung noch einmal überdenken müssen. Und sollte dieser Fall eintreten..." Er ließ die Drohung unausgesprochen in der Luft hängen, doch es war auch gar nicht nötig, zu Ende zu sprechen.  
  
Themin verneigte sich tief und wartete, bis sein Herrscher den Raum verlassen hatte. Dann sank er auf den nächsten Stuhl und wischte sich den Angstschweiß von der Stirn. Für einen Augenblick hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, Dark würde ihm etwas antun, auch wenn dessen Gedanken sich nicht mit ihm beschäftigt hatten.   
  
Themin machte sich Vorwürfe. Warum war es so weit gekommen? Warum hatte er nicht einfach abwarten können ohne dieser kleinen Stimme in seinem Inneren nachzugeben, die ihn immer wieder dazu aufforderte, alle seine Gegner auszuschalten. Es wäre vernünftiger gewesen, Krads Sturz ruhig und besonnen anzugehen, doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Er hatte nicht voraussehen können, dass seine Handlungen ein Ungeheuer schaffen würden, das drohte, ihn ebenso zu verschlingen wie alle anderen die sich ihm in den Weg stellten.  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Und du glaubst wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Daisuke sah sich noch einmal um, doch sie waren unbemerkt geblieben. Niemand hatte sie gesehen, als sie die Küche betraten und der Junge hoffte, das es auch so bleiben würde. Was ihnen im Fall einer Entdeckung drohte konnte er sich zu seinem Bedauern viel zu lebhaft ausmalen.  
  
"Es ist eine allgemein bekannte Tatsache, dass der ehrenwerte Berater Themin sich nach jeder Audienz in seine Gemächer zurückzieht um sich dort von den Strapazen seiner Arbeit zu erholen. Und zu diesem Zweck wird ihm ein beruhigender Tee aus Kamillenblüten und Salbei zubereitet, den die Köche erst erkalten lassen, ehe sie ihm diesen servieren." Satoshi hob den Deckel eines Topfes an und grinste zufrieden. Rasch goß er den gesamten Inhalt des Wasserkruges hinein, ehe er Daisukes Arm packte und ihn hastig aus der Küche zerrte.  
  
"Und wenn wir ihn damit umbringen?" wagte Daisuke einzuwerfen. Nicht, dass ihm besonders viel an dem Berater liegen würde, doch ein Mord schien ihm ein wenig übertrieben.  
  
"Unsinn. Sonst hätte Dark längst tot sein müssen." Satoshi wurde erst langsamer, als sie die Gemächer des Prinzen erreichten. "Themin passiert nichts und wenn doch, was stört es dich? Wäre das so schlimm?"  
  
Daisuke fehlten die Worte, als er seinen Freund...nein, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken. Das war nicht sein Freund, es war jemand, der aussah wie Satoshi, aber dennoch einen ganz anderen Charakter zu haben schien. Ihn fröstelte.  
  
"Siehst du." Satoshi wertete sein Schweigen als Antwort und sah ihn auf einmal nachdenklich an. "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausbekommen, wer das Wasser für Dark bereitgestellt hat."  
  
Daisuke fühlte sich ein wenig überrollt, doch er folgte Satoshi gehorsam, als dieser die Tür zu den Gemächern des Prinzen aufstieß und hineinging. Kaum fiel die Tür hinter ihnen zu, blieben beide wie erstarrt stehen.   
  
Satoshi faßte sich als erster. Mit einem freudigen Aufschrei warf er sich dem Besucher in die Arme. "Krad!"   
  
tbc 


	15. Teil 14

Disclaimer: Wie immer. Nur ausgeliehen^^  
  
Hmm...je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto sicherer bin ich mir, dass ich eigentlich eine Dark/Daisuke Story schreiben wollte. (sich den Text anguckt) habe ich vorläufig irgendwie aus den Augen verloren^^ aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich muss doch meinen Liebling Krad ein wenig leiden lassen...   
  
-*-*-  
  
Stranded 14  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Wie kommst du hierher?!" Satoshi klammerte sich immer noch an Krad fest, der leicht amüsiert auf den Jungen hinunter sah. Unbewußt streichelte er über dessen Rücken und Daisuke konnte sich kaum noch ein wissendes Grinsen verkneifen. Anscheinend hatte Satoshis Geständnis den anderen nicht kalt gelassen.  
  
"Ich wollte euch nur kurz sehen. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ich muss zurück sein, bevor Themin zurückkommt." Krad löste sich behutsam aus Satoshis Armen und nahm den Jungen genauer in Augenschein. Erschrocken hielt er diesen von sich weg. "Was ist denn mit euch passiert?!"  
  
"Dark." Daisuke seufzte leise und erzählte rasch, was geschehen war. Schließlich endete er mit ihrer Vermutung, Dark würde von irgendjemandem manipuliert. Als Krad hörte, was sie mit dem Wasser gemacht hatten, verzog er das Gesicht.  
  
"Vielen Dank für die Warnung."  
  
"Oh...oh, nein! Das hatte ich vergessen!" Satoshi geriet in Panik und nahm Krads Hand. "Es tut mir leid! Ich hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Ihr...du..."  
  
"Schon gut, Satoshi. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen." Krad lächelte den verstörten Jungen beruhigend an und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. "Ich muss gehen. Seid vorsichtig. Wer immer dahintersteckt ist völlig skrupellos."  
  
Daisuke nickte kurz, dann sah er Satoshi an. Beide dachten das gleiche. Was hatten sie Krad angetan?  
  
-*-*-  
  
Themin öffnete die Tür zu seinen Gemächern und sah sich nach Krad um. Als er ihn nicht finden konnte, runzelte er wütend die Stirn und nahm in dem weichen Sessel Platz, in dem er gerne seine Mußestunden verbrachte.  
  
Zufrieden mit der Tatsache, dass wenigstens sein Tee pünktlich erschienen war, lehnte er sich zurück und schloß die Augen.  
  
Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Dark. Er verstand den jungen Prinzen nicht mehr. Diese Veränderung war beinahe unheimlich. Früher liebevoll und viel zu freundlich und jetzt benahm er sich wie sein Vater. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, wurde der Prinz dem alten König immer ähnlicher.  
  
Themin seufzte und kuschelte sich tiefer in den Sessel hinein. Ob er an dieser Veränderung schuld war? Vielleicht hätte er nicht versuchen sollen, dem Prinzen alle Personen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten wegzunehmen. Aber er hatte so sehr gewollt, dass Dark sich an ihn wandte, ihn zu seinem einzigen Vertrauten machte, dass ihm jedes Mittel recht gewesen wäre.  
  
Ihm war ein wenig kalt. Er musste daran denken, ein Feuer anzünden zu lassen bevor er heute abend zu Bett ging. Themin tastete nach dem Becher mit Tee, der bereits eingeschenkt auf dem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Sessel wartete und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Das tat gut. Dieser Tee war der einzige, den er mit seinem empfindlichen Magen wirklich vertrug und er spürte fast augenblicklich die beruhigende Wirkung, die durch seinen Körper flutete.  
  
Langsam sank sein Kopf nach vorne und gleich darauf war er eingeschlafen und träumte von verwirrenden Dingen, die er nicht verstand.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Was er geträumt hatte, hätte er im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen können, doch er wurde geweckt durch das kaum hörbare Klicken des Türschlosses und zögernden Schritten, die sich vorsichtig in den Raum hineintasteten. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Krad, der sich bemühte, sich möglichst lautlos durch den Raum zu bewegen. Aus irgendeinem Grund versetzte dieses Verhalten den Berater in Rage.   
  
"Krad, komm her."  
  
Der junge Mann zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Anscheinend hatte er ihn in seinem Sessel gar nicht wahrgenommen. Themin verengte wütend die Augen und Krad beeilte sich, der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.  
  
"Komm schon." Themin klopfte einladend auf die Lehne seines Sessels und Krad, der nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, kniete sich neben dem Sessel auf den Boden. Gleich darauf schlangen sich unnachgiebige Finger in seine Haare, rissen brutal an den weichen Strähnen und zogen schließlich seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Ein kurzes zögern, dann beugte Themin sich vor und presste seinen Mund auf Krads Lippen.  
  
Im ersten Augenblick war Krad viel zu geschockt, um irgendetwas zu empfinden, doch dann stöhnte er angewidert auf und wand sich aus Themins Zugriff, wobei er einige Haarsträhnen in der Hand des Mannes zurückließ. Sekundenlang starrten die beiden sich an, dann flackerte Krads Blick zu dem Krug mit Tee und grauenvolles Verstehen keimte in ihm auf.  
  
"Krad..." Themins Atem ging leicht keuchend, seine Augen wurden glasig. Langsam stand er auf, doch Krad hatte nicht vor, das kommende abzuwarten. Mit einem erstickten Laut krabbelte er davon, wich gerade noch Themins zugreifenden Händen aus und verschwand in dessen Schlafraum. Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und drehte den Schlüssel um. Vorläufig in Sicherheit ließ er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür sinken. Die Verbindungstüren innerhalb der einzelnen Räume waren nicht besonders stabil, aber das konnte er jetzt nicht ändern. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, es überhaupt bis hierhin geschafft zu haben und hoffte, die Wirkung des Wassers würde nicht allzu lange anhalten.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Dark war in extrem schlechter Stimmung. Ursprünglich hatte er vorgehabt, sich in seine Gemächer zurückzuziehen, doch dann war ihm noch etwas eingefallen, was er mit Themin hatte besprechen wollen. Er lenkte seine Schritte in die Richtung, in der die Gemächer des Beraters lagen.  
  
Als er gerade anklopfen wollte, hörte er eine wütende Stimme. Neugierig legte er das Ohr an die Tür.  
  
"Komm auf der Stelle da raus, Krad! Wie kannst du es wagen, dich mir zu verweigern!"  
  
Dark zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Themin dermaßen laut werden konnte. Rasch stieß er die Tür auf und wurde mit einem unglaublichen Anblick belohnt. Themin stand an der Tür, die zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte und rüttelte wie wild an der Türklinke. Offensichtlich war die Tür abgeschlossen und Dark hatte so eine Ahnung, wo Krad sich gerade aufhielt.  
  
"Kann ich vielleicht helfen?"  
  
Themin fuhr herum, den Mund schon geöffnet, um seinen ungewollten Besucher rauszuwerfen, als er im letzten Augenblick seinen Herrscher erkannte. "Eure Hoheit...es ist...es...alles in Ordnung."  
  
"Tatsächlich?" Dark grinste und klopfte leicht gegen die Schlafzimmertür. "Krad? Ich bin's Dark! Komm auf der Stelle raus!"  
  
Er erhielt keine Antwort, aber er hatte auch gar nicht damit gerechnet. Statt dessen trat er einige Schritte zurück, nahm Anlauf und warf sich gegen die Tür. Das dünne Holz barst splitternd entzwei und Themin hörte einen erstickten Aufschrei.  
  
Gläser klirrten, ein dumpfer Aufprall, dann noch ein Aufschrei. "Nein...bitte..." hörte er Krad betteln, dann krachte es wieder und Themin fürchtete kurzzeitig um seine Möbel. Ein leises Stöhnen, dann ganz leise: "Dark...nein..."  
  
Schließlich hielt Themin es nicht länger aus. Er ging hinein.   
  
tbc 


	16. Teil 15

Disclaimer: Nicht mir.  
  
Ich weiß, Cliffhanger sind grausam...aber mal ehrlich, sie halten euch bei der Stange^^ (grins) ich liebe Cliffhanger...  
  
-*-*-  
  
Stranded 15  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Was haben wir getan?" Satoshi wanderte immer noch voller Sorge vor dem Fenster in Darks Arbeitszimmer auf und ab. Er war den Tränen nahe und Daisuke wusste nicht, wie er ihn beruhigen sollte.  
  
"Wir dürfen nicht vom Schlimmsten ausgehen. Vielleicht haben wir uns geirrt und das Wasser ist völlig harmlos."  
  
Satoshi warf sich in den nächsten Sessel und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Seine Stimme klang gedämpft zu Daisuke hinüber, doch dieser verstand ihn auch so. "Ich bin so ein Idiot! Warum habe ich das Wasser in Themins Tee getan? Ich hätte jeden anderen nehmen können, aber nein, es musste der Berater sein."  
  
"Nun hör schon auf!" Daisuke wurde es allmählich leid. "Du kannst nichts dafür! Mich trifft ebenso viel Schuld wie dich! Wir haben beide einen Fehler gemacht, aber dadurch, dass wir hier rumjammern, wird es auch nicht besser!"  
  
"Du hast ja recht! Ich habe nur Angst um Krad. Was ist, wenn Themin ihn verletzt? Oder sogar tötet?" Satoshi sah seinen Freund lange an und konnte erkennen, dass Daisuke ebenso viel Angst hatte wie er.  
  
Daisuke öffnete den Mund, doch was er sagen wollte, erfuhren sie nie, denn in diesem Augenblick flog die Tür auf und ein zerzaust wirkender Dark stürmte herein, der trotz seines angegriffenen Zustands sehr zufrieden wirkte.  
  
Als er die beiden Jungen sah, blieb er stehen und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Langsam hob er die Hand und ließ etwas zu Boden fallen, in dem die beiden anderen erst nach einigen Augenblicken eine goldblonde Haarsträhne erkannten, die mit sanften Drehungen zu Boden trudelte.  
  
Satoshi stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und presste die Hand vor den Mund. Seine Augen hingen wie festgeklebt an der Haarsträhne. Daisuke sah Dark lange an, versuchte in dessen kalten Augen etwas von dem herauszulesen, was wohl geschehen sein mochte, doch dieser kräuselte nur verächtlich die Lippen und verschwand im Nebenraum.  
  
Langsam ging Daisuke in die Knie und hob die Haare auf. Mit zitternden Händen hielt er sie ans Licht. "Da ist Blut dran." sagte er leise und Satoshi sank ohnmächtig zu Boden.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Themin konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Sein Blick wanderte zum wiederholten Male durch den teilweise zerstörten Raum, ehe er sich wieder auf den jungen Mann neben sich richtete. Krad hatte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammengerollt und bewegte sich nicht. Sein nackter Körper schimmerte im Licht der untergehenden Sonne leicht golden und die langsam dunkler werdenden Schatten verbargen gnädig die Blutergüsse und Schürfwunden, die seine Haut überzogen.  
  
Der Berater schloß die Augen, doch sofort standen ihm die unglaublichen Bilder wieder vor Augen, die er gerade noch mit angesehen hatte. Dark und Krad gemeinsam auf dem Bett, wobei Krad verzweifelt versuchte, den anderen von sich herunter zu stoßen... Themin schüttelte den Kopf. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Niemals hätte er seinem Prinzen solch ein Verhalten zugetraut. Er war so anders, fast als wäre er eine andere Persönlichkeit.  
  
Was ihn zu einer anderen Frage brachte. Er selbst war auch wie benommen gewesen. Er konnte sich noch undeutlich daran erinnern, eingeschlafen zu sein und als er wach wurde, da war es, als sei er nur ein außenstehender Beobachter, der keinen Einfluß auf seine eigenen Handlungen hatte.  
  
Themin legte Krad eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch dieser zuckte zurück, als hätte die Berührung ihn verbrannt. Der Berater zog seine Hand zurück und stand auf. Er würde sich einen anderen Schlafplatz suchen, aber erst... er sah sich suchend um. Dann griff er nach einer Decke und breitete sie über den immer noch zitternden Körper des jungen Mannes in seinem Bett und ging hinaus.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Alles verlief nach Plan. Zufrieden setzte die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt sich in einen weichgepolsterten Sessel und schloß die Augen.  
  
Dark war fast sein. nur noch ein wenig mehr Geduld... Die Gestalt lächelte. Heute war der Prinz einen entscheidenden Schritt weiter in sein eigenes Verderben gegangen. Nachdem was er mit seinem eigenen Vetter gemacht hatte, wäre es ein Wunder, wenn ihn noch irgendetwas vor der Dunkelheit würde retten können.   
  
Ohne das sie es bemerkte, glitt die Gestalt langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf hinüber, in dem sie von der Erfüllung all ihrer Wünsche träumte.  
  
tbc 


	17. Teil 16

Disclaimer: Nicht mir^^  
  
Irgendwie wird diese Geschichte immer dunkler, aber um ehrlich zu sein war sie auch von Beginn an dafür angelegt. Nur war nie geplant, dass Krad derjenige ist, der alles abkriegt (mit den Schultern zuckt) Ist einfach so passiert^^  
  
-*-*-  
  
Stranded 16  
  
-*-*-  
  
Sonnenlicht drang durch die offenen Vorhänge und tauchte die zusammengerollte Gestalt auf dem Bett in sanft goldenes Licht.  
  
Themin saß immer noch neben dem Bett und beobachtete den jungen Mann mit nachdenklichen Blicken. Seit Stunden hatte er sich nicht gerührt und allmählich machte er sich Sorgen.  
  
Wie hatte dies nur geschehen können? Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Themin fühlte sich krank und angeekelt bei dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht seine Schuld gewesen war, dass er es war, der Dark so weit getrieben hatte. Das hatte er nicht gewollt.   
  
Mit einem leisen Stöhnen verlagerte der Mann sein Gewicht von der linken auf die rechte Seite, doch es half nicht viel. Sein Rücken schmerzte und seine Hüfte brannte wie Feuer. In Augenblicken wie diesen spürte er jedes einzelne seiner fünfzig Jahre. Themin ließ sich langsam wieder zurücksinken und fragte sich voller Verwunderung, wann er sich das letzte Mal so sehr um jemanden gesorgt hatte, dass er seine eigenen Bedürfnisse einfach ignoriert hatte? Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran. Und dabei konnte er den arroganten jungen Mann, der immer noch friedlich schlafend in seinem Bett lag noch nicht einmal leiden!  
  
Krad seufzte leise im Schlaf und schlug gleich darauf die Augen auf. Sein Blick fiel auf den Berater, der ihn wortlos anstarrte und in den scheinbar endlosen Tiefen seiner blauen Augen glomm mühsam verhohlene Furcht auf.  
  
Mit müden Bewegungen hievte Themin sich hoch und stöhnte gleich darauf schmerzerfüllt auf, als auch seine Knie ihm meldeten, dass er sich besser einen weicheren Schlafplatz gesucht hätte. Er war wirklich zu alt, um die ganze Nacht in einem Stuhl zu verbringen.   
  
Krad hatte den Mann nicht aus den Augen gelassen und sah nun mit Erschrecken, dass der andere aufgestanden war und sich ihm genähert hatte. Voller Unbehagen rutschte er so weit es ging an den gegenüberliegenden Rand des Bettes zurück, die Decke dabei dicht an seinen Körper gepresst.  
  
"Nicht...ich tu dir nichts!" Themin ließ sich vorsichtig auf der Bettkante nieder und streckte die Hand aus. "Laß dich anschauen..."  
  
Der junge Mann bewegte sich nicht, starrte den Berater immer noch voller Grauen an. Dieser seufzte noch einmal und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. "Ich werde den Arzt rufen."  
  
Das erzielte endlich eine Reaktion. "Nein!" Krad setzte sich auf und zog das dünne Laken enger um seinen Körper. Als er die Blutspritzer auf dem hellen Untergrund bemerkte, runzelte er angeekelt die Stirn und schob die Decke so weit wie möglich von sich, sich nicht um die Tatsache kümmernd, dass er unter dem Laken völlig nackt war. "Ich will nicht, dass man mich so sieht."  
  
Themin beobachtete leicht fassungslos, wie die Furcht aus Krads Augen verschwand und er sich unwillkürlich straffte. Obwohl er genau wusste, dass Krad die vergangenen Ereignisse wohl kaum einfach so wegstecken würde, musste er dem jungen Mann wirklich zu seiner Selbstbeherrschung gratulieren. Er fürchtete nur, dass dieser irgendwann unter der Belastung zusammenbrechen würde und Themin konnte nur hoffen, er würde dann nicht zugegen sein.  
  
Krad stand langsam auf und machte einige unsichere Schritte bis er seine Kleidung erreicht hatte, die in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden lag.  
  
Der Berater blinzelte, als er seinen Blick über den geschundenen Körper des anderen gleiten ließ, während dieser sich mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen nach seiner Hose bückte. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er die zahlreichen Blutergüsse und Striemen, die sich im hellen Sonnenlicht deutlich auf der weißen Haut abmalten und merkte, dass ihm ein wenig übel wurde. Erst Krads Stimme holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung," stellte Krad mit leicht rauer Stimme fest, als er merkte, dass der andere ihn anstarrte und trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere.  
  
Themin zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. "Das nennst du in Ordnung?" Er trat einen näher an Krad heran und streckte noch einmal die Hand aus. Zu seinem Erstaunen ließ Krad es diesmal zu, dass er ihn berührte und so strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über eine lange Schürfwunde auf dessen Arm.  
  
"Es tut mir leid wegen der Möbel..." Krad gestikulierte vage in Richtung Schrank. Themin drehte sich um und jetzt erst sah er, dass eine der Türen geborsten war und zersplittert und schief in ihren Angeln hing. Einige der zahlreichen Splitter waren mit Blut befleckt und einer davon, der größte wie es schien, lag neben dem Bett auf dem Fußboden, ebenfalls voller Blut und Hautfetzen.  
  
Themin schluckte schwer. Konnte es sein...? Sein Blick suchte Krads, doch dieser sah rasch zur Seite. Das bestätigte seinen Verdacht. "Du solltest liegen bleiben."  
  
Krad weigerte sich immer noch, ihn anzusehen. "Ich sagte doch, es ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
"So ein Unsinn!" Themin packte den jungen Mann am Arm und nahm ihm die Hose aus der Hand, gleich darauf fand sich Krad auf dem Bett wieder, während Themin damit beschäftigt war, nach einem Bediensteten zu klingeln und diesen nach Verbandszeug und warmem Wasser zu schicken.  
  
Als der Sklave schließlich das Wasser und die sauberen Leinenverbände gebracht hatte und Themin damit beschäftigt war, seine Wunden zu versorgen, fragte Krad leise: "Warum tut Ihr das für mich?"  
  
Themin hielt für einige Sekunden inne, antwortete aber nicht. Statt dessen tat er so, als habe er nichts gehört und Krad, der sich nicht sicher war, ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte, ließ die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen.  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Er hat ihn umgebracht!" Satoshi hatte die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und wiegte sich langsam hin und her, die Augen immer noch voller Tränen. Daisuke saß neben ihm und hatte ihm den Arm um die Schultern geschlungen, doch auch ihm wollten keine passenden Worte einfallen, um den anderen Jungen zu trösten.  
  
"Das ist alles meine Schuld! Wenn ich dem Berater das Wasser nicht gegeben hätte, dann wäre es nie soweit gekommen."  
  
"Wir wissen doch gar nicht, was geschehen ist!" warf Daisuke ein und hoffte, Satoshi würde ihm endlich einmal zuhören. "Du hast überhaupt keine Schuld daran, ganz gleich..."   
  
Er wusste nicht, wie er diesen Satz zu Ende bringen sollte, ohne Satoshi noch mehr zu verletzen als er es ohnehin schon war und so schwieg er und hielt den anderen einfach nur fest.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Dark saß im Thronsaal und hörte sich die Bittgesuche der Bauern und Händler an, die zum Gerichtstag gekommen waren, weil sie sich Rechtsprechung erhofften, doch in seinen Gedanken war er meilenweit entfernt.  
  
Er hätte zu gerne gewußt, wie es Krad wohl gerade ging. Am einfachsten wäre es natürlich gewesen, seinen Berater danach zu fragen, doch Themin glänzte durch Abwesenheit. Leicht verärgert runzelte Dark die Stirn und versetzte damit den Bauern in Panik, der gerade sein Anliegen vortrug. Gereizt wedelte er mit der Hand und der Bauer hastete so schnell wie möglich davon.  
  
Bevor der nächste Bittsteller zu Wort kommen konnte, rief Dark einen der zahlreichen Soldaten zu sich, die neben seinem Thron Aufstellung genommen hatten. "Sieh nach, wo der Berater Themin so lange bleibt. Ich will ihn auf der Stelle hier sehen!"  
  
Der Mann verneigte sich und eilte davon. Dark drehte sich wieder zu dem Kaufmann um, der seine Mütze zwischen den Händen knetete und schenkte dem verängstigten Mann ein beunruhigendes Lächeln.   
  
"Also? Was willst du?"  
  
Und während der Mann aufgeregt sein Begehren hervor stammelte, lehnte Dark sich zurück und dachte an Krad.  
  
tbc 


	18. Teil 17

Disclaimer: Nicht mir. Ich geb's zurück.

Tut mir leid, daß ich euch so lange habe warten lassen, aber dafür stelle ich alle Kapitel rein, die bis jetzt vorliegen Als kleines Trostpflaster sozusagen.

Stranded 17

---

„Trink das." Themin hielt Krad eine Schale heißen Tee entgegen und sah mit Befremden, wie der junge Mann erschrocken zurückzuckte. „Was ist denn? Hast du Angst ich würde dich vergiften?"

„Das ist es nicht..." Krads Stimme verlor sich und er biß sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe, nicht sicher, ob er sich dem Berater anvertrauen sollte. Doch was sonst blieb ihm noch übrig? Irgendwie glaubte er nicht mehr, dass der Berater derjenige war, der Dark das vergiftete Wasser untergeschoben hatte. Doch seine Gefühle ließen sich ebensowenig begründen wie beweisen. „Das Wasser...ich meine der Tee..."

Themin runzelte beunruhigt die Stirn, überzeugt davon, dass Krad bei Darks Überfall einen härteren Schlag abbekommen hatte, als er bisher angenommen hatte. Entschlossen stellte er den Tee beiseite und stand auf. „Ich werde doch den Heiler holen."

Krads Hand zuckte vor und umklammerte Themins Arm mit festem Griff. „Nein. Wartet bitte. Ich bin nicht verwirrt, ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich es Euch erklären soll. Der Tee, den Ihr gestern getrunken habt enthielt eine Droge, welche die Persönlichkeit verändert. Diese Droge wird Dark seit Wochen in das Wasser gemischt, das er tagsüber trinkt und vielleicht auch in alle anderen Getränke. Deswegen hat er sich so drastisch verändert."

„Das erklärt alles." Themin sank fassungslos in seinem Sessel zurück und Krad erkannte, dass der Berater tatsächlich keine Ahnung davon gehabt hatte. Doch wenn Themin es nicht war, wer war es dann? „Wie kam die Droge denn in meinen Tee?"

„Ähm...also..." Krad wurde ein wenig rot, als er nach einem Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma suchte. „Es war ein...ein..." Themin zog erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen hoch und forderte Krad auf, weiter zu sprechen. „Ein Test," schloß der andere schließlich leise.

„Test?" Themin wusste nicht so recht, ob er lachen oder weinen oder schreien sollte. „Ein Test?!" Unwillkürlich wurde seine Stimme lauter und Krad zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Unruhig wartete er ab, was Themin tun würde, denn im Augenblick war absolut hilflos. Er wäre nicht in der Lage den Berater abzuwehren, sollte dieser auf ihn losgehen. Doch Themin machte keine Anstalten seinen Sessel zu verlassen. Statt dessen lehnte er sich vor und faßte Krad fest ins Auge.

„Und wer, wenn ich fragen darf, hat die Droge in meinen Tee geschüttet?"

Krad überdachte rasch die Konsequenzen, die eine ehrliche Antwort für Satoshi haben würde und fällte eine Entscheidung. „Ich."

Schweigend starrte Themin ihn an, dann hob er langsam die Hand und verpaßte Krad eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Lügner."

„Aber..."

„Denkst du denn ich wäre blöd?! Ich mag alt sein aber verkalkt bin ich noch nicht! Hättest du die Droge in den Tee getan, dann wärst du sicherlich nicht zurückgekommen um ihre Wirkung hautnah mitzuerleben. Für so lebensmüde halte ich dich nicht. Und da es nur zwei Menschen in diesem Schloss gibt, für die du lügen würdest, kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen, wer es getan hat."

Krad verfolgte voller Unbehagen, wie Themin aufstand und auf die Tür zusteuerte. „Wo geht Ihr hin?"

„In die Gemächer des Prinzen. Ich muss dringend ein Wörtchen mit Satoshi wechseln."

„Nein!" Krad glitt aus dem Bett und stand für einen Augenblick schwankend, bevor Themin gerade noch rechtzeitig hinzusprang um ihm aufzufangen. „Bitte, tut Satoshi nichts! Es war ein Versehen!"

Themin antwortete nicht gleich, sondern verfrachtete den jungen Mann erst einmal wieder aufs Bett zurück. Dann setzte er sich wieder in seinen Sessel und sah Krad nachdenklich an. Unter dem prüfenden Blick des Beraters wurde es Krad bald unbehaglich. Eine leichte Röte kroch ihm in die Wangen und für einen Augenblick wusste er nicht so recht, wo er hinschauen sollte. Als sanfte Finger sein Gesicht berührten, sah er verwundert auf.

„Er bedeutet dir sehr viel."

„Ich..." Krad unterbrach sich, als die Finger, die gerade noch sein Gesicht liebkost hatten, sich auf seine Lippen legten.

„Shh... keine Sorge. Ich werde Satoshi nichts antun." Themin schob Krad in die Kissen zurück und ging zur Tür. Auf der Schwelle blieb er noch einmal stehen und sah zurück, dann drehte er sich abrupt um und stapfte davon.

---

Das trübe Licht einer einzigen Fackel erhellte die kleine unterirdische Kammer, in der eine einsame Gestalt mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen einige Pflanzen zerteilte. Langsam zerlegte er die Pflanze in ihre Einzelteile und trennte sorgsam die Blüten ab, ehe er sie in einer kleinen Glasschale sammelte und behutsam zerdrückte.

Bald rann der klare Saft über die kühle Oberfläche des Glases in eine weitere Schüssel, die darunter gehalten wurde und der Schatten lächelte zufrieden. Das seine Droge im Wasser des Prinzen entdeckt worden war machte nichts. Es gab noch viele andere Möglichkeiten, Dark zu seiner willenlosen Marionette zu machen.

Zunächst eine Marionette, dann... Der Schatten lachte. Dark musste sterben. Da führte kein Weg dran vorbei. ‚Aber der andere...' Immer noch kichernd fuhr er fort, die Pflanzen zu verarbeiten. Der andere gehörte ihm.

---

Satoshi hatte sich die letzten Minuten nicht von der Stelle gerührt und Daisuke machte allmählich ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen Freund. Er setzte sich neben ihn um schlang ihm den Arm um die Schultern, doch auch diese tröstende Geste erzielte keine Reaktion.

Als die Tür sich öffnete, sah Daisuke voller Argwohn auf, da er erwartete, Dark zu sehen. Doch es war Themin, der den Raum betrat.

„Oh...oh..." war alles, das Daisuke noch herausbrachte, ehe der Berater die Tür hinter sich zuwarf und sie mit einem eisigen Blick bedachte, der absolut nichts Gutes verhieß.

tbc


	19. Teil 18

Disclaimer: Nicht mir.

---

Stranded 18

---

Mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür zu dem dunklen Kellerraum und eine mit einem dunklen Umhang getarnte Gestalt schlüpfte auf den Gang hinaus. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine kleine Glasphiole mit einer leicht grünlich schimmernden Flüssigkeit, dessen Farbe im Dunkel der Gänge intensiver schien als sie tatsächlich war.

Nicht mehr allzu lange und dann würde sich ihr Schicksal endlich erfüllen. Zufrieden mit sich selbst erreichte die Gestalt ihre Gemächer und verschloß sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich, ehe er den Umhang beiseite warf und sich vorsichtig streckte.

Die ganze Nacht hatte er in seinem geheimen Laboratorium verbracht, von dessen Existenz niemand außer ihm wusste. Tief unten in den Eingeweiden des Schlosses lag dieser kleine Raum, der nur ihm gehörte und von dem aus er all seine Pläne verwirklichte. Noch musste er im Verborgenen agieren, doch schon bald würde er an das Licht der Öffentlichkeit treten und als neuer Herrscher gefeiert werden.

Bis dahin musste er vorsichtig sein, denn solange Dark am Leben war, waren seine Pläne gefährdet. Doch wie lange noch? Er grinste und wog bedächtig die Phiole in seiner Hand. Nur ein Tropfen davon und der Prinz würde seine willenlose Marionette werden, bis er ihm schließlich erlaubte zu sterben.

---

„Ihr wisst sicher, warum ich hier bin?"

Satoshi sagte nichts darauf und nur das Zittern seiner Schultern gab Aufschluss darüber, dass er den Berater überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Daisuke überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie aus dieser Situation wieder herauskamen, doch es wollte ihm einfach nichts einfallen.

„Du hast die Droge in meinen Tee gemischt, nicht wahr?" Themin musterte Satoshi verächtlich, aber er wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort. Der Junge starrte immer noch ausdruckslos zu Boden und Daisuke wusste, er hatte den Berater zwar gehört, aber nicht verstanden, was dieser sagen wollte. Satoshi war immer noch mit den Gedanken ausschließlich bei Krad.

„Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!" Der Berater machte einen Schritt vorwärts und umklammerte Satoshis Arm mit festem Griff, bevor er diesen grob auf die Beine zerrte. „Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht?!"

Satoshi antwortete immer noch nicht. Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen und erst jetzt merkte Themin, dass der Junge eine von Krads Haarsträhnen umklammert hielt. Unwillkürlich wurden seine Züge weicher.

„Er lebt noch, Junge. Falls es das ist, was du fürchtest."

Dies endlich erzielte eine Reaktion. Satoshi starrte den Berater ungläubig an und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Krad lebt noch?"

„Er ist in meinen Gemächern und er ist weit davon entfernt gesund zu sein, aber er lebt." Themin ließ den Jungen los und setzte sich aufatmend hin. Seine Hüfte schmerzte immer noch von der in seinem Sessel durchwachten Nacht und er war froh, das Bein entlasten zu können. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Junge?"

Satoshi sah betreten zu Boden und Daisuke nutzte die Gelegenheit, die Frage zu beantworten. „Es war auch meine Schuld. Wir wollten einfach nur testen, ob das Wasser wirklich für Darks Persönlichkeitsveränderung verantwortlich ist. Und dafür brauchten...wir...eine..."

Mitten im Satz war Daisuke aufgefallen, was er sagte und so unterbrach er sich hastig. Doch es war zu spät. Themin war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, er hatte auf der Stelle begriffen, dass seine Unbeliebtheit bei den beiden Jungen ihm die Rolle des Versuchskaninchens eingebracht hatte. Leicht verärgert presste er die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ich könnte euch dafür einsperren lassen, das ist euch doch hoffentlich klar?"

Daisuke warf Satoshi einen kurzen Blick zu, der ebenso geschockt wirkte wie er. Als sie den Berater als Opfer auserkoren hatten, war ihnen gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass man sie erwischen könnte.

„Und was werdet Ihr jetzt tun?" fragte Satoshi mit zitternder Stimme nach. Der Berater sah sie lange Zeit schweigend an, dann sagte er langsam: „Erzählt mir alles. Von Anfang an."

Nun war es an den jungen, den anderen schweigend zu betrachten. Schließlich räusperte Daisuke sich leise und antwortete: „Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Ich habe Zeit." Themin lehnte sich zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Also? Was ist los?"


	20. Teil 19

Disclaimer: Gehört nicht mir

---

Stranded 19

---

Ein leises Klopfen riß Krad aus dem leichten Schlummer, in den er nach dem Weggang Themins gefallen war und für einen kurzen Augenblick spielte er mit dem Gedanken einfach liegen zu bleiben. Doch als das Klopfen sich wiederholte, stand er vorsichtig auf und tappte zur Tür. Draußen stand einer der Soldaten, der seine Erscheinung mit einem überraschten heben der Augenbrauen zur Kenntnis nahm.

Krad war sich nur zu bewußt, dass man ihm die jüngsten Ereignisse deutlich ansehen konnte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass ihm niemand peinliche Fragen zu seinem Aussehen stellte und um dies schon im Keim zu ersticken setzte er eine betont eisige Miene auf und fragte: „Was gibt es?"

Der Soldat räusperte sich verlegen. Krad sah ihm an, dass er nur zu gerne seine Neugier befriedigt hätte, doch er traute sich nicht. Statt dessen übermittelte er seine Botschaft. „Seine Hoheit wünscht auf der Stelle seinen Berater zu sprechen. Er erwartet ihn im Thronsaal."

„Der Berater ist nicht hier. Und ich weiß nicht, wo er sich gerade aufhält. So leid es mir tut, seine Hoheit wird sich in Geduld fassen müssen." Krad wartete die Antwort des Soldaten gar nicht erst ab, sondern schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu und stolperte zurück ins Bett.

Kaum hatte er sich hingelegt, fiel ihm auf, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, den Soldaten wie einen Untergebenen abzukanzeln. Er hatte sich ein Recht herausgenommen, das er nicht mehr besaß. Wenn Dark davon erfuhr, dann würde er...

Ein kalter Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken, doch er weigerte sich, seiner Verzweiflung nachzugeben. Passiert war passiert. Es ließ sich nicht mehr ändern. Seufzend drehte er sich auf die Seite, in der Hoffnung, so seinen schmerzenden Rücken ein wenig zu entlasten. Es half nicht viel. Jetzt tat ihm die Schulter weh.

Andererseits, warum sollte Dark sich über sein Verhalten aufregen? Er hatte es nicht mit Absicht getan. Alte Gewohnheiten starben schwer und normalerweise hätte Dark nur darüber gelacht... Normalerweise. Früher vielleicht. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt war alles anders. Dark war anders.

Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl in der Magengrube döste er schließlich ein.

---

Langsam rollte Themin die Schriftrolle zusammen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „So ein Unsinn."

„Aber es stimmt alles!" Daisuke konnte nicht fassen, dass der Berater trotz allem, was geschehen war, ihnen einfach nicht glauben wollte. Dabei war es doch ‚so' offensichtlich!

„Zufall." Themin warf die Schriftrolle gleichgültig auf den Tisch und seufzte. „Wer hat euch dann darauf gebracht, das ganze könnte mit dieser uralten Prophezeiung zusammenhängen?"

„Krad." Satoshi trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. Er war nicht recht bei der Sache, weil er sich nichts sehnlichster wünschte, als sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es Krad wirklich gut ging, doch der Berater schien ein perverses Vergnügen daran zu finden, ihn weiterhin zappeln zu lassen.

Sie hatten nun schon fast über eine Stunde damit zugebracht, über die Prophezeiung, Daisukes Ankunft und alles andere zu reden und der Junge litt in dieser Zeit Höllenqualen. Und was noch schlimmer war, Satoshi konnte deutlich sehen, dass Themin nur zu genau wusste, wie es in ihm aussah. Doch die Gefühle des Jungen ließen den Berater keineswegs gleichgültig, nein, er genoß sie. Er weidete sich regelrecht an dem Schmerz, den er in den blauen Augen des Jungen lesen konnte.

„Krad hat euch von der Prophezeiung erzählt?" erstaunt zog Themin die Augenbrauen hoch. „Glaubt er etwa auch daran?"

Daisuke nickte müde. Warum war dieser alte Mann nur so stur?

„Wenn dereinst die dunklen Mächte sich erheben, wird ein Retter zu uns kommen. Er wird besiegen die Dunkelheit und sein Licht wird den Weg weisen in eine neue Zukunft... Wie das schon klingt! Lächerlich." Themin seufzte, als er die Enttäuschung in den Gesichtern der Jungen sah. „Hört zu. Unser Problem wird sich wohl kaum mit einem netten kleinen Orakel lösen lassen. Irgendjemand benutzt den Prinzen, um langsam die Kontrolle über das Königreich zu gewinnen und dieser dumme kleine Spruch wird uns nicht helfen, ihn zu retten."

„Die..."

„Ich will nichts mehr davon hören!" unterbrach der Berater den rothaarigen Jungen ungehalten und stand auf. „Durch euer unverzeihlich leichtsinniges Verhalten habt ihr nicht nur mich, sondern auch Krad in ernste Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Ist euch eigentlich klar, welches Risiko ihr eingegangen seid?!"

Satoshi wurde noch um ein wenig blasser als er ohnehin schon war und senkte betreten den Kopf. Daisuke konnte seine offensichtliche Qual nicht länger mitansehen und legte ihm tröstend den Arm um die Schultern. „Wir mussten uns doch Gewissheit verschaffen!"

„Und das rechtfertigt alles?" Themin zitterte vor Wut. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er immer wieder diese unglaublichen Szenen, die sich in seinem Schlafzimmer abgespielt hatten, als Dark seinen Vetter überfallen hatte. Ihm wurde immer noch schlecht, wenn er nur daran dachte. „Ein bloßer Verdacht rechtfertigt diesen...diese... Das werde ich euch nie verzeihen. Nicht wegen mir, mir ist verhältnismäßig wenig geschehen. Aber das, was ihr Krad angetan habt, das ihr ihn so großer Gefahr ausgesetzt habt, ist unverzeihlich."

Der Berater hielt sich im letzten Augenblick zurück, ehe er den Jungen zuviel verriet. Was geschehen war, war eine Angelegenheit zwischen Krad und dem Prinzen, die niemand außer den beiden etwas anging. Wütend drehte er sich um und stapfte zur Tür. Er brauchte dringend Abstand.

„Ihr sagtet doch, dass es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut geht!" Satoshis verzweifelter Aufschrei stoppte ihn an der Tür. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen sagte er leise: „Ich habe gesagt, dass er lebt. Und glaubt mir, es gibt Dinge, die sind weitaus schlimmer als der Tod."

„Aber..."

„Ihr habt ihn in Gefahr gebracht. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich euch ins Verlies werfen und genau das würde ich auch tun, hätte ich Krad nicht versprochen, dass ich euch nicht bestrafe. Aber eines möchte ich noch klarstellen." Themin hatte sich nun doch noch einmal umgewandt und musterte die beiden Jungen mit verächtlichen Blicken. „Ihr werdet Krad nicht wiedersehen. Wenn ich euch auch nur in der Nähe meiner Gemächer sehe, dann..."

Themin beendete den letzten Satz nicht, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Satoshi und Daisuke hatten ihn auch so verstanden. Ihr fassungsloses Schweigen war ihm Antwort genug, als er die Tür hinter sich zuzog und sich in Richtung Thronsaal davonmachte.

---

Krad träumte. In seinem Traum hörte er die Stimme des verrückten alten Mannes, der ihn damals im Verlies so grausam gequält hatte.

‚Meins...so hübsch... alles meins...'

Der alte Mann stand plötzlich vor ihm und sah ihn unverwandt an. Dann hob er seine Messer und mit einer raschen Handbewegung zog er es über die nackte Brust seines Opfers...

Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei fuhr Krad aus dem Schlaf auf und presste die Hand gegen seine Brust. Unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlte er sein Herz in einem rasenden Takt gegen seine Haut schlagen. Nur ein Traum. Es war nur ein Traum.

Erleichtert zog er die Hand zurück und erstarrte. Blut bedeckte seine Finger. Blut, das aus einer tiefen Schnittwunde auf seiner Brust stammte, die zuvor noch nicht da gewesen war. Während er noch fassungslos auf die Verletzung starrte, glaubte er für einen kurzen Augenblick, eine Hand in seinem Haar zu spüren, doch als er sich voller Panik umsah, war er allein.

---

„Verzeiht meine Verspätung, Eure Hoheit. Aber ich wurde ein wenig...aufgehalten." Themin verbeugte sich rasch vor seinem Herrscher, doch die Miene des Prinzen blieb finster.

„Darf ich fragen, ‚was' meinen treuesten Diener so gefangengenommen hat, dass er noch nicht einmal nötig hat, seinem Herrscher die nötige Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen?" Dark saß auf dem Thron seines Vaters, die Beine lässig übereinander geschlagen, während seine Finger auf den Armlehnen eine ungeduldige Melodie trommelten.

„Ich..." Themin wurde ein klein wenig rot, als er merkte, dass ihm absolut keine Ausrede einfallen wollte. Doch zu seiner nicht allzu geringen Überraschung lachte der Prinz auf einmal amüsiert auf.

„Verstehe. Ihr habt nun also auch die Reize Eures neuesten Spielzeuges entdeckt." Dark grinste und winkte Themins hastigen Einwand mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung beiseite. „Ich mache Euch keinen Vorwurf. Ich weiß selbst, wie einnehmend Krad sein kann. Warum ich Euch eigentlich sprechen wollte..."

Er wandte sich um und winkte einen der Soldaten näher heran, der ihm eine dünne Rolle Pergament aushändigte. „Hier. Lest. Dieses Schreiben kommt von einem der benachbarten Königreiche. Man hat mir die Hand von Prinzessin Ermenta angetragen. Ihr seid mein Berater. Prüft dieses Angebot und gebt mir dann Bescheid."

„Wie Ihr wünscht."

„Ich bin in meinen Gemächern." Dark erhob sich und drückte Themin das Schriftstück in die Hand. Als der Berater es öffnen wollte, hielt er ihn fest. „Lest es in Ruhe. Und sagt Krad, er soll auf der Stelle zu mir kommen. Ich möchte etwas mit ihm besprechen. Aber keine Sorge, Ihr werdet ihn später noch verwenden können."

Mit einem letzten aufmunternden Klaps ließ er seinen überraschten Berater einfach stehen und verschwand.


	21. Teil 20

Disclaimer: Nicht meins.

---

Stranded 20

---

„Hast du das Blut?"

Leise Schritte näherten sich und gleich darauf fand sich eine gläserne Phiole mit dunkelroter Flüssigkeit in seinen Händen. Zufrieden hielt er es gegen das Licht, dann öffnete er den Flakon und goß das Blut in die bereits vorbereitete Schale.

Er mischte einige Kräuter hinein und stellte die Schale auf das Feuer. Als nach langen Minuten schwarze Dämpfe aufstiegen, nahm er sie wieder herunter und hielt die nun fertige Mixtur an seine Lippen. Mit einem genüßlichen Schnurren leerte er die Schale, dann leckte er die restlichen Bluttropfen aus seinem Mundwinkel und schmatzte zufrieden.

„Wann werdet Ihr mir geben, was Ihr mir verspracht?"

Abrupt aus dem wohligen Zustand gerissen, in den er nach dem Genuß des Blutes gefallen war, verengten sich seine Augen zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen, doch der andere ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Lange sahen sie sich nur an, maßen einander mit kalkulierenden Blicken, dann lächelte er liebenswürdig und tätschelte seinem Gegenüber wohlwollend die Schulter.

„Du hast mir gut gedient. Nur noch wenige Tage, dann erhältst du deine Belohnung." Er stellte die Schale beiseite und zog seinen Umhang enger um die Schultern. „Bald ist es soweit. Dann wirst du der reichste Fürst dieses Landes sein. Und ich... ich werde endlich herrschen. So wie es mir von Geburt an bestimmt war."

---

Hätte jemand der Berater in diesem Augenblick beobachtet, er hätte ihn wohl kaum wiedererkannt. Themin ging langsam, sein Blick war zu Boden gerichtet. Seine Gedanken kreisten um den Wunsch seines Prinzen, Krad zu sehen. Was mochte er vorhaben?

Themin blieb stehen und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Wann hatte er eigentlich angefangen, mehr für Krad zu empfinden als gut für ihn war? Dabei konnte er diesen arroganten, eiskalten Mistkerl doch überhaupt nicht leiden.

Zumindest redete er sich das immer noch ein. Doch um ehrlich zu sein hatten seine Gefühle sich in dem Augenblick gewandelt, als er gesehen hatte, was Dark seinem Vetter antat. Dieser Schmerz in Krads Augen... so etwas wollte er nie wieder sehen müssen.

Er schob die Tür zu seinen Gemächern auf und sah sich nach Krad um. Schließlich fand er ihn in seinem Schlafraum, wo er damit beschäftigt war, die frischgewaschene Kleidung des Beraters zu falten und in den notdürftig reparierten Schrank zu räumen.

„Was tust du da?"

„Ich mache mich nützlich." Krad fuhr in seiner Arbeit fort, ohne auch nur einmal aufzusehen. Er faltete eines der strahlendweißen Hemden, die der andere bevorzugte und legte es auf den bereits vorhandenen Stapel. Themin runzelte die Stirn.

„Willst du gar nicht wissen, was passiert ist?"

Krad reagierte nicht, auch wenn er vor Neugierde beinahe zersprang. Natürlich hätte er nur zu gerne gewußt, was zwischen dem Berater und den Jungen vorgefallen war, doch er wusste nicht recht, wie er dies ansprechen sollte, ohne den Berater zu verärgern. Themin war so wütend gewesen, als er vorhin davongestürmt war...

„Der Prinz möchte heiraten."

Krad arbeitete ungerührt weiter. „Das ist eine sehr erfreuliche Nachricht. Wer ist denn die Glückliche?"

„Hier. Lies selbst." Themin drückte Krad die Schriftrolle in die Hand, in dem hilflosen Versuch, das unvermeidliche noch hinauszuzögern. Das es keinen Sinn hatte, wusste er nur zu gut, aber dennoch war jede Minute, die er Krad von seinem Vetter fernhalten konnte, eine gewonnene Minute.

„Das klingt doch gut." Krad rollte die Schriftrolle wieder zusammen und legte sie vorsichtig beiseite. „Es muss euch freuen, dass der Prinz seinen Pflichten nachkommen und eine Familie gründen will."

„Er will dich auf der Stelle in seinen Gemächern sehen."

Krad zuckte zusammen und biß sich auf die Lippen, sah aber nicht auf. Mit zitternden Händen schloß er die Schranktür und trat zurück. „Dann entschuldigt mich. Ich werde Eure Kleidung später einräumen."

„Warte." Themin ergriff seinen Arm und hielt ihn zurück, ehe er den Raum verlassen konnte. Lange sahen sie sich an, dann beugte der Berater sich vor und küsste den wie erstarrt dastehenden Krad zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Sei vorsichtig."

Offensichtlich zutiefst schockiert, öffnete Krad den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann drehte er sich nur um und eilte davon.

---

„Verschwindet! Ich kann eure Anwesenheit nicht mehr ertragen!" Dark stieß Satoshi auf den Flur hinaus, gab Daisuke einen Tritt, der ihn zu Boden beförderte und schlug den beiden überraschten Jungen die Tür vor der Nase zu.

„W... was soll denn das jetzt?" Daisuke rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle dicht über seinem Knie, wo Darks Stiefel ihn getroffen hatte und kam langsam wieder auf die Füße. „Ist er jetzt völlig durchgedreht?"

„Scheint so." Satoshi konnte es auch nicht so recht glauben. Er hatte ja gewußt, dass Dark nicht mehr er selbst war, aber das... Es war unbegreiflich. „Was machen wir jetzt? Wo sollen wir hin?"

Daisuke zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Dark wird uns wohl kaum wieder hineinlassen. Aber zu Themin können wir auch nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach hier sitzenbleiben."

„Und dann? Nein, das bringt nichts."

„Dann sag mir, was wir jetzt tun?" Daisuke wartete gespannt darauf, was der andere für eine Lösung parat haben mochte. Satoshi war schließlich der Klügere von ihnen beiden und abgesehen davon, war dies seine Welt und nicht Daiuskes...

„Komm schon. Wir können hier nicht einfach so rumstehen. Laß uns in Krads ehemaliges Zimmer gehen. Dort haben wir genug Ruhe, um unsere nächsten Schritte zu planen."

Daisuke folgte seinem Freund den Gang hinunter, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und so entging ihm, dass Krad in diesem Augenblick die Tür zu Darks Gemächern erreichte und zaghaft anklopfte.

---

„Komm rein."

Vorsichtig schob Krad die Tür auf und betrat den dahinter liegenden Raum mit einem Gefühl wachsenden Unbehagens, das ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Warum wollte Dark ihn sehen? Wollte er ihn noch mehr verletzen, als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte?

Unbewußt tastete er nach seinem Arm und fühlte unter den Fingerspitzen den Verband, der die zahlreichen Schnittwunden bedeckte.

„Steh da nicht so rum, Krad. Komm her."

Krad zögerte nicht länger. Der harte Unterton in der Stimme des Prinzen sagte deutlicher als alle Worte, wie wenig Geduld der andere zur Zeit ihm gegenüber aufbrachte. Mit langsamen Schritten näherte er sich seinem Vetter, der mit lässig übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen in einem bequemen Polstersessel herumlungerte.

„Du fragst dich sicher, warum du hier bist." Dark grinste und griff nach dem Weinpokal, welchen er Krad auffordernd hinhielt. „Hier, trink einen Schluck."

„Ich... lieber nicht." Ob auch dieser Wein vergiftet war, so wie alle anderen Getränke es zu sein schienen?

Darks Augen verengten sich zu wütenden Schlitzen. „Mach mich nicht wütend, Krad. Nimm den verdammten Becher!"

Der andere schluckte schwer, weigerte sich aber nicht länger. Als seine Finger sich um den Becher schlossen, entging ihm nicht das zufriedene Grinsen, das über Darks Züge huschte. Krad nippte an dem schweren Rotwein und reichte ihn dann dem Prinzen. „Ich danke Euch, Hoheit."

„Trink ihn aus."

Krad zuckte bei diesem herrischen Befehl erschrocken zusammen und wirbelte herum. Hinter ihm stand eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und auf einmal wurde ihm klar, dass dies derjenige sein musste, der all das verursacht hatte.

„Wer seid Ihr? Was macht Ihr hier? Dark..." Krad wandte sich seinem Vetter zu, doch dieser saß immer noch völlig entspannt in seinem Sessel und musterte das Geschehen unbeteiligt.

„Er tut nur das, was ich ihm sage." Eine eisige Hand legte sich auf Krads Schulter und der junge Mann zuckte vor der unangenehmen Berührung beinahe panisch zurück. „Trink den Wein, Krad. Sei ein braver Junge."

Sekundenlang irrte Krads Blick zwischen Dark und den geheimnisvollen Besucher hin und her, dann ließ er entschlossen den Becher fallen. „Nein."

Der Wein spritzte über den teuren Teppich und hinterließ einen Flecken, der auf unangenehme Art und Weise an Blut erinnerte. Krad schauderte voller Unbehagen, doch was geschehen war, ließ sich nicht mehr ändern. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück.

„Schade. Ich hätte es lieber gesehen, wenn du uns freiwillig begleitet hättest."

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Krad eine schattenhafte Bewegung wahr, doch es war zu spät. Ein harter Schlag traf ihn am Hinterkopf und die Welt versank in undurchdringlicher Schwärze.


	22. Teil 21

Disclaimer: Nur ausgeliehen.

---

Stranded 21

---

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, ihn gehen zu lassen.

Zu dieser Überzeugung war Themin innerhalb der letzten Stunde gelangt, in der er vergeblich auf die Rückkehr von Krad gewartet hatte. Was hatte Dark von seinem Vetter gewollt? Warum hatte er ihn sehen wollen?

Der Berater wanderte unruhig in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er fühlte sich alles andere als wohl und tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass etwas schreckliches geschehen war.

Vielleicht sollte er der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Entschlossen nahm er die Schriftrolle, die der Prinz ihn zuvor anvertraut hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zu dessen Gemächern.

---

Die beiden Jungen hatten ohne größere Probleme Krads ehemaliges Zimmer erreicht. Erleichtert ließ Daisuke sich auf einen Sessel sinken, während Satoshi unverzüglich am Schreibtisch Platz nahm und damit begann, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Was wissen wir bisher?" Der Blauhaarige nahm eine Schreibfeder zur Hand und tauchte sie in das kleine Tintenfäßchen. „Ich habe genug von diesem unorganisierten Herumraten. Wir müssen das ganze logisch angehen, dann finden wir auch eine Lösung."

Daisuke hielt wohlweislich den Mund. Es war wie früher in der Schule. Sobald Satoshi sich in ein Problem verbissen hatte, würde er nicht aufgeben, bis er endlich eine Lösung gefunden hatte. Da war es besser, man kam ihm nicht in die Quere.

„Erstens, der alte König wird ermordet." Satoshi notierte sich diese Stichworte eifrig. „Warum?"

Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht viel über die Welt, in der er gelandet war. All sein Wissen beschränkte sich auf rudimentäre Erinnerungen aus dem Schulunterricht und einigen Kinofilmen. „Um einen Krieg zu beginnen?"

Satoshi schüttelte den Kopf. „Du vergißt den Tod des Boten. Wäre es darum gegangen einen Krieg anzuzetteln, dann hätte man dem Boten die Tat in die Schuhe geschoben."

„Würde denn nicht auch der Tod eines Boten in einem fremden Land einen Krieg auslösen?" warf Daisuke ein, dessen Gedanken immer noch bei den Kinofilmen weilten.

„Warum sollte es? Der Tod eines unbedeutenden Boten ist nicht mehr als eine Unannehmlichkeit. Man stellt das ganze als bedauerlichen Unfall dar und entschuldigt sich. Niemand wird weitere Fragen stellen. Und jetzt sag mir noch einmal, welche Gründe gab es, den König umzubringen?"

„Weil er jemandem im Weg war?"

„Korrekt. Er war im Weg." Satoshi seufzte und rieb sich nachdenklich über die Stirn. „Aber warum? Und vor allen Dingen, ‚wem' war er im Weg? Wenn wir herauskriegen warum, dann wissen wir auch, wer dahintersteckt."

„Welchen Sinn hatte dann der Tod des Boten? Wenn es nicht darum ging einen Krieg auszulösen, warum ihn umbringen? Ob er zufällig mehr gesehen hatte, als er sollte?"

„Das ist es!" Satoshi hieb so heftig mit der Hand auf den Tisch, dass Daisuke erschrocken zurückzuckte. „Der Bote an sich ist nicht wichtig. Das einzige was zählt, ist, wofür er benutzt wurde!"

„Hä?"

„Denk doch nach!" Satoshi malte aufgeregt einige Schlangenlinien auf das Papier. „Für wen war der Tod des Boten das schlimmste, was passieren konnte? Wessen Leben wurde dadurch buchstäblich ruiniert?"

„Krad." Daisuke war wie benommen, als die Puzzleteile sich endlich zusammenfügten. „Sein Tod wurde benutzt, um Krad aus dem Weg zu räumen."

„Der Plan ist schlicht, aber dennoch genial. Und sehr effektiv. Krad stand Dark so nah wie ein Bruder. Nachdem der König und auch Krad unschädlich gemacht wurden, ist Dark völlig isoliert."

„Ob es darum ging?" Der rothaarige Junge war nun ebenso aufgeregt wie sein Freund. „Sollte Dark von allen, die ihm Ratschläge erteilen konnten oder ihm helfen würden, isoliert werden? Aber warum? Warum Dark? Warum hat man das ganze nicht schon mit dem alten König versucht?"

Satoshi sah seinen Freund mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Weil Dark der letzte in der königlichen Linie ist. Er ist nicht verheiratet und hat auch keine unehelichen Kinder. Nachdem sein Vater tot ist, gibt es niemanden mehr, der außer ihm den Thron beanspruchen könnte."

„Und dann? Dark ist der neue König. Er wird doch sicher irgendwann heiraten!"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich denke viel eher, dass man eine Hochzeit mit allen Mitteln verhindern würde." Die anfängliche Aufregung schien allmählich nachzulassen und Satoshi seufzte bedrückt. „Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto weniger gefällt mir das ganze. Ich fürchte, Themin hatte recht. Irgendjemand benutzt Dark, um die Macht über das Königreich an sich zu reißen. Und sobald ihm dies gelungen ist, wird er den Prinzen töten, weil er ihn nicht mehr braucht."

„Aber wir wissen immer noch nicht, von wem das ganze überhaupt inszeniert wurde." Daisuke fühlte sich ziemlich krank. „Wie können wir herausfinden, wer dahintersteckt? Wir haben doch gar keinen Anhaltspunkt!"

„Du hast recht. Das haben wir nicht. Aber zumindest können wir einige Möglichkeiten ausklammern." Satoshi klopfte nachdenklich mit den Fingerspitzen gegen die Tischplatte. „Wir können sicher sein, dass Themin nichts damit zu tun hat. Hätte er seine Finger im Spiel, dann wären wir längst tot. Lassen wir den Berater also beiseite. Dann bleiben nur noch..."

„...circa zweihundert Soldaten und mehrere hundert Sklaven," fiel Daisuke ihm mutlos ins Wort und rieb sich gleich darauf den Hinterkopf, nachdem Satoshi ihm einen Schlag verpaßt hatte. „Aua!"

„Laß den Blödsinn, Daisuke! Wir können mit Sicherheit die Soldaten und den Großteil der Sklaven ausklammern, da die meisten keinerlei Möglichkeit hätten, nah genug an die Speisen heranzukommen, die für den Prinzen gedacht sind. Nein, wir suchen jemandem mit uneingeschränktem Zugang zu den einzelnen Bereichen des Palastes. Jemand, dem man vertraut und der keinerlei Verdacht erregt."

Daisuke sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Wem vertraute man so sehr, dass man alles tat, alles nahm, was dieser verlangte? Wer, außer den eigenen Eltern, war eine Vertrauensperson, deren Anweisungen man niemals in Frage stellen würde? Auf einmal hatte er es. Er packte Satoshi am Arm und sah ihn aufgeregt an. „Ich weiß es! Ich weiß, wer es ist!"

---

„Euer Hoheit?" Themin klopfte zum wiederholten Male an die Tür zu den Privatgemächern des Prinzen, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Die beiden Wachen, die rechts und links der Tür standen, starrten stur geradeaus, auch wenn sie sich insgeheim fragten, was den Berater so aufgebracht haben mochte. Und aufgebracht war er, daran bestand überhaupt kein Zweifel. Die hektischen roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen sprachen Bände.

Noch einmal klopfte Themin beinahe verzweifelt gegen das unnachgiebige Holz der Tür, aber immer noch rührte sich nichts.

Niedergeschlagen wandte er sich ab und prallte gegen den Heiler, der sich ihm unbemerkt genähert hatte.

„Verzeihung." Themin nickte dem anderen kurz zu und wollte gehen, doch Jorgen legte ihm rasch die Hand auf den Arm und fragte: „Kann ich Euch vielleicht weiterhelfen?"

„Ich wollte zu seiner Hoheit. Aber anscheinend ist er im Augenblick nicht da."

„Seine Hoheit fühlte sich nicht wohl. Ich habe ihm geraten, sich ein wenig hinzulegen." Jorgen lächelte den überraschten Berater freundlich an und wies mit dem Kinn auf die Schriftrolle. „Ich wollte gerade zu ihm. Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten?" Er streckte die Hand aus, doch Themin reagierte nicht auf die unausgesprochene Aufforderung.

„Der Prinz ist krank?" Verwundert, und auch ein wenig erschrocken, blickte Themin den Arzt an, der jedoch nur den Kopf schüttelte und die Hand nach der Schriftrolle ausstreckte. „Was fehlt ihm? Ist es etwas Ernstes?"

„Oh, nein. Nur eine kleine Magenverstimmung. In ein oder zwei Tagen ist er so gut wie neu." Wieder griff Jorgen nach der Schriftrolle, doch Themin wich ihm geschickt aus. Irgendetwas schien anders an dem Arzt zu sein. Etwas, das Themin nicht näher bestimmen konnte, aber es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Ich würde ihn gern sehen." Der Berater trat auf die Tür zu, doch Jorgen blockierte rasch den Weg. Sekundenlang sahen die beiden sich in die Augen, doch dann entspannte der Heiler sich sichtlich und trat beiseite, wobei er den Berater mit einem harmlosen Lächeln bedachte.

„Entschuldigt, aber ich bin nur um das Wohl des Prinzen besorgt."

„Natürlich." Themin warf dem anderen einen misstrauischen Blick zu, doch Jorgen lächelte nur weiterhin auf eine derart überzogen freundliche Art und Weise, daß es Themin den Magen umdrehte. Rasch zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und suchte sich seinen Weg in das Schlafzimmer des Prinzen.


	23. Teil 22

Disclaimer: Nicht mir.

---

Stranded 22

---

Themin legte die Schriftrolle neben dem Bett des Prinzen auf den kleinen Nachttisch und sah sich neugierig um. Er war sich sicher, dass Krad sich noch wenige Stunden zuvor in diesem Zimmer befunden hatte, doch wo mochte er jetzt sein?

Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht. Jorgen würde sicherlich bald hereinkommen und ihn daran erinnern, dass der Prinz noch Ruhe brauchte.

Damit kam er zum nächsten Problem. Jorgen. Was war nur los mit dem Heiler? Themin hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er etwas vor ihm verbarg. Aber was? War er vielleicht derjenige, der den Prinzen zu vergiften versucht hatte? Das nötige Wissen hatte er dafür, daran konnte kein Zweifel bestehen. Es stellte sich dann nur die Frage, warum.

Nachdenklich umrundete Themin einen Tisch und blieb überrascht stehen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sein Verstand verarbeitet hatte, was seine Augen ihm meldeten.

War das Blut? Erschrocken fiel er neben dem kaum sichtbaren Flecken auf die Knie und beugte sich näher heran. Der scharfe Geruch von Wein und noch einer anderen Substanz, die er nicht näher bestimmen konnte, stieg ihm ihn die Nase.

Erleichtert schloß Themin die Augen, ehe er sich daran machte, den Fleck genauer zu untersuchen. Er grub die Fingerspitzen in den weichen Flor und fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Der Fleck war ziemlich frisch, ein dünner roter Film bedeckte seine Fingerspitzen und Themin rieb sie prüfend gegeneinander.

Gedankenverloren wischte er seine Finger an seiner Hose sauber und kam mühsam auf die Füße. Er war wirklich zu alt für so etwas.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den schlafenden Prinzen, doch von dieser Seite drohte ihm keine Gefahr. Dark schlief tief und fest. Er hatte sich in den letzten Minuten nicht ein einziges Mal gerührt.

Was Jorgen dem Prinzen wohl gegeben hatte? Themin trat näher an das Bett heran und musterte Dark mit leichter Besorgnis. Dark lag reglos in den Kissen und sein Atem ging so ruhig und entspannt, dass es fast unnatürlich wirkte. Vorsichtig legte er dem Prinzen die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Ich denke, Ihr solltet Euch jetzt zurückziehen."

Themin zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wirbelte herum. Jorgen stand hinter ihm und musterte ihn ausdruckslos und obwohl ein Lächeln seine Züge erhellte, erreichte dieses nicht seine Augen.

„Ich hatte Euch nicht hereingebeten."

„Ich bin verantwortlich für das Wohlbefinden seiner Hoheit." Jorgens Lächeln wurde kaum merklich kühler und um ein Haar wäre Themin unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückgetreten. Der Heiler wies auf die Tür. „Wenn ich Euch jetzt bitten dürfte..."

Mit glühend roten Wangen schloß Themin die Tür hinter sich und während er Jorgen die Pest an den Hals wünschte, schwor er sich, diese Erniedrigung nicht ungestraft zu lassen.

---

Schweigend starrte Satoshi aus dem Fenster. Er hatte lange nichts gesagt und Daisuke begann allmählich, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Satoshi?" fragte er zögernd nach und endlich wurde er mit einem traurigen kleinen Lächeln belohnt.

„Keine Angst, Daisuke. Ich bin nur ein wenig schockiert. Das ist alles." Der blauhaarige Junge seufzte und kehrte an den Schreibtisch zurück. „Wenn es wirklich Jorgen ist, der all dies getan hat, wem können wir dann überhaupt noch vertrauen?"

Daisuke sah den Schmerz in Satoshis Augen und wägte seine Antwort gründlich ab. „Nun, sicher bin ich natürlich nicht. Aber wer sonst? Er ist der einzige, der zu fast jedem Raum Zutritt hat und aufgrund seiner Stellung als Arzt vertraut man ihm fast bedingungslos."

„Du hast ja recht. Selbst wenn er nichts mit der ganzen Angelegenheit zu tun hat, es macht ihn zumindest verdächtig und wir sollten dieser Vermutung nachgehen." Plötzlich voller Tatendrang stand Satoshi auf und zog Daisuke hinter sich her.

„Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann besucht Jorgen gerade seine Patienten. Das ist die beste Gelegenheit, sein Zimmer gründlich unter die Lupe zu nehmen."

---

„Was mache ich hier eigentlich?" murmelte Themin vor sich hin, als er die Tür zu Jorgens Zimmer aufdrückte und hinein schlich. Der Raum lag fast vollständig im Dunkeln und der Berater sagte sich einmal mehr, wie irrsinnig das ganze war.

Mit welchem Recht durchsuchte er das Zimmer eines Mannes, den er schon seit Jahren kannte und als Freund schätzen gelernt hatte?

Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto unwahrscheinlicher schien es Themin, dass der andere etwas mit Krads Verschwinden zu tun hatte und doch... ein kleiner Rest Unsicherheit blieb. Und diese Unsicherheit, so gering sie auch sein mochte, ließ ihn weitersuchen.

Themin zog die Vorhänge einen Spalt breit auf und sah sich um. Der Raum war viel ordentlicher, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er wirkte beinahe unbewohnt, fast so, als hätte Jorgen bereits alle notwendigen Dinge eingepackt...

„Komm schon. Bevor uns jemand sieht!"

Themin erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als er auf einmal Stimmen vernahm. Verzweifelt sah er sich nach einem Versteck um, doch es war bereits zu spät. Mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete sich die Tür und gleich darauf fühlte sich der Berater, als hätte ihm jemand eins übergezogen.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?!"

Satoshi stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und prallte gegen Daisuke, der ihn gerade noch auffangen konnte, bevor er mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Tür prallte.

Themin rollte genervt mit den Augen. Konnten diese Jungen nicht ein einziges Mal etwas richtig machen? „Also?"

„Wir sind hier, weil..." Daisuke unterbrach sich und runzelte die Stirn. „Einen Augenblick. Warum sind ‚Sie' denn hier?"

„Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Junge." Themin musterte die beiden durchdringend und kam schließlich zu dem Schluß, dass sie das gleiche wollten wie er. „Ihr verdächtigt Jorgen also auch."

„Ihr auch?!" Erstaunt löste Satoshi sich von Daisuke und trat einen Schritt vor. „Warum auf einmal? Ich dachte, Ihr hättet das ganze als Einbildung abgetan?"

„Das war bevor Krad verschwunden ist."

„WAS?!" schrien Satoshi und Daisuke gleichzeitig los. Themin warf einen besorgten Blick zur Tür, doch auf dem Gang schien alles ruhig.

„Der Prinz wollte ihn sehen. Das ist über zwei Stunden her. Seitdem habe ich von Krad nichts mehr gesehen oder gehört. Ich mache mir allmählich Sorgen."

Die drei sahen sich schweigend an. War dies vielleicht die Gelegenheit, endlich alle Meinungsverschiedenheiten zu begraben?

Schließlich war es Themin der über seinen Schatten sprang. Er hatte einen Entschluß gefaßt. Allein würde er es niemals schaffen, soviel war sicher. Auch wenn es ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel, er brauchte Hilfe. „Ich denke, wir können genauso gut zusammenarbeiten. Was sagt ihr?"

„Gerne," mischte Daisuke sich ein, ehe Satoshi den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Wir wollen Krad finden und Dark endlich wieder zu dem machen, der er früher war. Dafür würde ich alles tun."

„Genau wie ich." Satoshi fiel es zwar schwer, sich Themin als Verbündeten vorzustellen, aber einem geschenkten Gaul... und so weiter. Auch sie brauchten Hilfe. Es gab sicherlich vieles, in dem ihnen Themins Stellung als Berater ihnen Vorteile verschaffen würde.

„Dann ist das geregelt." Themin schenkte den beiden ein beinahe jungenhaftes Grinsen. „Und jetzt sollten wir zusehen, dass wir uns beeilen. Ich weiß nicht, wann Jorgen wieder zurückkommt."


	24. Teil 23

Disclaimer: Nicht mir.

---

Stranded 23

---

„Nichts." Entmutigt warf Themin das Rezept für Brandsalbe beiseite und richtete sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf. Sein Rücken schmerzte von den langen Minuten, in denen er in gebückter Haltung den Schreibtisch des Heilers durchsucht hatte und erinnerte ihn wieder einmal daran, dass er nicht jünger wurde.

„Wir haben auch nichts gefunden." Satoshi zog sich mit dem Fuß einen kleinen Schemel zurecht und ließ sich darauf nieder. „Wenn er wirklich etwas damit zu tun hat, dann hat er die möglichen Beweise auf gar keinen Fall hier. Hat Jorgen vielleicht noch andere Räume, die er nutzt? Was ist mit seinem Behandlungszimmer?"

„Nein. Dort war ich schon. Außerdem liegt es viel zu nahe an der Küche und den Schlafräumen der Sklaven. Dort wäre er niemals ungestört genug für das, was er vorhat. Wenn er überhaupt derjenige ist, den wir suchen. Es könnte jeder sein."

„Das glaube ich nicht." Satoshi hatte dem Berater kurz von ihren Überlegungen erzählt und nachdem er gehört hatte, wie Themin das Verhalten des Arztes beschrieben hatte, war er sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass Jorgen derjenige war, den sie suchten. „Es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben. Ein geheimes Labor vielleicht oder..."

„Das ist es!" Themin schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf, als er sich unvermittelt wieder an etwas erinnerte, dass er seit langem verdrängt hatte. „Ich habe den Alchimisten vergessen!"

„Wir haben einen Alchimisten?!" Satoshi zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. Davon hörte er zum ersten Mal.

„Nicht mehr. Vor ungefähr zwanzig Jahren lebte unten in den Verliesen ein alter Mann, der sich selbst einen Magier nannte und seine Zeit mit der Suche nach dem Stein der Weisen vertrödelte. Er hatte ein Laboratorium, das er niemandem zeigte. Seine Forschungen hielt er stets unter Verschluß und nur der ältere Bruder des Königs wurde von ihm in alles eingeweiht."

„War das Krads Vater?" warf Daisuke ein, der bisher schweigend zugehört hatte. Themin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Krads Vater war der jüngere Bruder des Königs. Wie konnte ich nur den alten Morgantus vergessen?"

Satoshi grinste, als er die verwirrte Miene seines Freundes sah. Themins Gedankensprünge waren nicht leicht nachzuvollziehen und so schob er rasch eine Erklärung nach. „Morgantus war der Alchimist. Ich habe von ihm gehört, aber ich dachte, er wäre der Vorgänger Jorgens gewesen."

„Das war er auch. Morgantus hatte als Heiler hier im Schloss angefangen, doch schon bald wandte er sich seiner wahren Leidenschaft, der Alchimie, zu. Er zog in die Verliese und der älteste Sohn des damaligen Königs unterstützte ihn in seinen närrischen Forschungen."

„Und was geschah dann?" fragte Daisuke gespannt nach. Die Story fesselte ihn. Das ganze klang so sehr nach einem Fantasy-Film, dass er seine aktuellen Probleme beinahe darüber vergaß.

„Morgantus verschwand eines Tages, nachdem er den Bruder des Königs getötet hatte." Themin versuchte angestrengt, sich an die Einzelheiten zu erinnern. Es war nur so lange her, dass er kaum alles zusammenbekam. „Man fand die blutleere Leiche des Prinzen in dem Laboratorium. Seine Kehle war buchstäblich zerfetzt, doch von dem Blut fehlte jede Spur. Der ganze Körper war regelrecht zerfleischt." Themin schüttelte sich. Er hatte die Leiche nicht gesehen, aber man hatte ihm davon berichtet. Und allein das hatte ausgereicht, um ihn nächtelang wachzuhalten. „Der Mörder schien wie von Sinnen gewesen zu sein. Den armen Prinzen hat man nur noch an den Resten seiner Kleidung erkannt."

„Furchtbar." Daisuke war ziemlich blaß geworden.

„Fällt euch nichts auf?" Satoshi war zwar ebenso bleich wie Daisuke und obwohl er sich am liebsten in einer dunklen Ecke verkrochen hätte, war ihm etwas aufgefallen, was den anderen entgangen war. „Diese Ähnlichkeit ist erschreckend. Irgendjemand scheint damals dringend Blut gebraucht zu haben und auch heute ist es nicht anders. Denkt nur an den Boten."

Themin nickte und in seinen Gedanken formten sich Bilder von den merkwürdigen Wunden, die Krad nach seinem Aufenthalt im Kerker gehabt hatte. Langsam fügten die Puzzleteile sich zusammen, doch es war Daisuke, der seine Gedanken schließlich aussprach.

„Was wurde eigentlich aus Morgantus. Könnte er noch leben?"

„Unwahrscheinlich. Er war damals schon ziemlich alt." Themin sah aus dem Fenster und erschrak. Die Sonne war fast untergegangen. Sie mussten schon über eine Stunde in den Zimmern des Heilers sein. „Wir sollten machen, dass wir hier rauskommen. Jorgen könnte jeden Augenblick in der Tür stehen. Und ich möchte ungern erklären müssen, was wir hier machen."

Satoshi ging zur Tür und spähte auf den Gang. „Niemand zu sehen."

Sie eilten hinaus. Erst als sie in der Sicherheit von Themins Zimmer angekommen waren, stellte Daisuke die nächste These auf. „Und wenn Morgantus sich durch das Blut seiner Opfer am Leben hält?"

„Unsinn!" erwiderte Satoshi heftig, aber es klang nicht ganz überzeugt.

Der Berater unterband die aufkommende Panik mit einer ungehaltenen Geste. „Laßt den Blödsinn. Wir müssen das Labor finden."

„Und dann?" fragte Daisuke und erhielt zur Antwort nur ein grimmiges Lächeln.

---

Das sanfte Rauschen des Regens war das erste, was Dark nach seinem langen Schlaf hörte. Müde streckte er sich und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. So erholt hatte er sich selten gefühlt. Wozu ein bisschen Schlaf doch gut war.

„_Komm."_

War da jemand? Verwundert sah Dark sich um, doch er war ganz allein. Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Einbildung gewesen.

„_Es ist soweit. Komm zu mir."_

Dark blinzelte, doch der Stimme in seinen Gedanken konnte er nicht entkommen. Sie war weich und samtig, umhüllte ihn wie eine warme Decke und der Prinz schwang ohne zu zögern die Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf.

„_Du weißt, wohin."_

Der Prinz schlüpfte in seine Kleidung und verließ seine Gemächer. Ohne zu zögern verschwand er in den unteren Regionen des Schlosses.

---

„Sollten wir für heute nicht aufgeben?" fragte Daisuke mit müder Stimme nach, nachdem sie die Bibliothek des verstorbenen Königs komplett auf den Kopf gestellt hatten, ohne jedoch fündig zu werden. Satoshi hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, nach Plänen zu suchen, auf denen die Verliese eingezeichnet waren, doch ihre Suche war erfolglos geblieben.

„Und was dann? Meinst du wirklich, wir hätten unendlich viel Zeit? Wir spielen hier mit Krads Leben!" Satoshi kletterte von dem Stuhl herunter, den er benutzt hatte um die oberen Regalreihen zu erreichen und pustete eine Haarsträhne aus seiner Stirn. Er sah ziemlich fertig aus und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Daisuke eine Träne auf seiner Wange schimmern zu sehen. Die Sorge um Krad musste ihn innerlich auffressen. Der Rotschopf senkte betreten den Blick.

Unbehagliches Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den beiden Jungen aus. Keiner wusste so recht, was er als nächstes sagen sollte. Diesen Augenblick suchte sich der Berater aus, um zurückzukommen.

„Was ist denn?" Er war zwar alt, aber er war kein Dummkopf. Die Spannung, die auf einmal zwischen den beiden herrschte war fast greifbar. Themin presste wütend die Lippen zusammen. Das fehlte noch, dass die beiden sich jetzt untereinander stritten!

„Nichts," murmelte Satoshi kaum hörbar und wandte den Blick ab. Auch Daisuke wusste nicht so recht, was er nun sagen sollte. Wieder schwiegen sie.

Themin beschloß, großzügig darüber hinwegzugehen. „Ich habe vorhin mit dem alten Sorjas gesprochen. Er ist fast achtzig, aber er erinnert sich noch gut daran, wo das alte Labor des Alchimisten war. Er hat es mir aufgezeichnet."

„Dann nichts wie los!"

Froh darüber, eine gemeinsame Aufgabe zu haben, die ihnen eine Brücke baute, stürzten die beiden Jungen davon. Themin sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach. Irgendwann würden die beiden schon merken, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten wo es hinging und zu ihm zurückkommen. Mit einem der Situation nicht ganz angemessenen zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte er sich in Bewegung und schritt langsam den Gang entlang.


	25. Teil 24

Disclaimer: Nur ausgeliehen.

---

Stranded 24

---

Plip. Plop.

Plip.

Plop.

Ob es in der Hölle ebenso dunkel war wie hier? Krad hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, seit er vor scheinbar unendlich langer Zeit inmitten undurchdringlicher Schwärze erwacht war. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen versuchte er, die Hände zu bewegen, doch wie schon zuvor gab er nach wenigen Sekunden auf. Wer auch immer ihn fesselt hatte, verstand etwas von seinem Handwerk. Die schweren Ketten, die seine Handgelenke umschlossen und über seinem Kopf an die Wand ketteten, rührten sich nicht einen Millimeter.

Plip. Plop.

Plip.

Plop.

Wenn er nur etwas sehen könnte. Verzweifelt drehte Krad den Kopf in die Richtung aus der er den Klang der fallenden Wassertropfen vernahm, doch es war sinnlos. Nicht der kleinste Funken Licht erhellte die Dunkelheit, die sich in ihrer Intensität in sein Innerstes bohrte und ihn an die Ängste erinnerte, die er als Kind ausgestanden hatte. Schon als kleiner Junge hatte er geahnt hatte, das es die Monster, die in Schränken lauerten, eben ‚doch' gab. Eine Angst, die sich in den letzten Wochen bewahrheitet hatte.

Plip.

Das stetige Tropfen des Wassers trieb ihn allmählich trieb es ihn in den Wahnsinn. Wenn das noch lange so weiterging, würde er noch verrückt werden.

Plop.

Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er sein Gefängnis sich unter der Erde befand. Er konnte deutlich die Kälte spüren, die durch die rauhen Steine drang und allmählich seinen ganzen Körper umhüllte. Solch eine Kälte hatte er bisher nur in den Verliesen erfahren. Vielleicht war dies der Ort, an dem er sich gerade befand.

Plip.

Plop.

Wieviel Stunden hat die Nacht, wenn sie kein Ende hat?

Plip.

Wieviel ist dein Leben wert, wenn es niemanden kümmert ob du lebst oder stirbst?

„_Aber ich kümmere mich."_

Plop.

Nein.

Plop.

„_Ich habe mich immer gekümmert."_

Nein.

„_Du bedeutest alles für mich."_

NEIN.

Plop.

Danach war nur noch Schmerz.

---

„Wenn der Alte recht hatte, dann müssen wir nur da hinten nur noch rechts abbiegen." Themin rollte den Plan zusammen und steckte ihn in die Tasche. Er war froh, dass sie endlich am Ziel waren. Seine Hüfte schmerzte von den unendlich scheinenden Treppen, die sie in den letzten Minuten hinuntergestiegen waren und seine Geduld neigte sich mit jedem Schritt mehr dem Ende zu.

Satoshi eilte den beiden anderen voraus und spähte um die Ecke. Alles, was er sehen konnte, war ein leerer Gang, der spärlich von einigen Fackeln erhellt wurde. Er blickte die Wände entlang und runzelte die Stirn.

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass es hier ist? Ich kann nichts entdecken. Hier gibt es nichts außer Staub und Spinnweben."

„Was?" Themin trat an dem Jungen vorbei und überzeugte sich davon, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Nicht eine einzige Tür weit und breit. Wie es schien, war alles umsonst gewesen. „Der Alte hat mich belogen!"

„Das glaube ich nicht." Daisuke war weiter vorangegangen und wies auf eine Stelle in der Mauer, an der die Ziegel eine etwas andere Färbung hatten. „Die Tür wurde zugemauert. Man kann noch die Umrisse erkennen."

„Verdammt! Was machen wir jetzt? Das war unser einziger Anhaltspunkt!" Satoshi hieb mit der Faust gegen die Mauer und ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz, der gleich darauf seine Hand durchzuckte. „Ich war so sicher, dass wir Krad hier unten finden."

„Vielleicht gibt es einen anderen Eingang!" Daisuke klopfte probehalber gegen die Steine und wurde von Satoshi mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben dafür belohnt.

„Das ist eine solide Mauer, Daisuke. Ich bin mal gespannt, was du dir davon versprichst."

Der Rotschopf zog es vor, seinen Freund zu ignorieren und klopfte weiterhin die Wand ab. Satoshis offene Feindseligkeit machte ihm schwer zu schaffen und das nur wegen einer einzigen unbedachten Äußerung. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Satoshi dermaßen empfindlich... Seine Fingerspitzen ertasteten eine kleine Öffnung. Neugierig drückte er dagegen und wurde mit einem kaum hörbaren Klicken belohnt.

„Daisuke, du bist genial," sagte Satoshi mit leiser Bewunderung in der Stimme, als auf einmal die zugemauerte Tür aufschwang und den Blick auf ein verstaubtes kleines Labor freigab.

---

Sie hatten es also gefunden und wie Lämmer, die man zur Schlachtbank führt, waren sie direkt in die Falle getappt.

Jorgen löste sich von der Säule, deren Schatten ihn bisher den Blicken der anderen verborgen hatten und lauschte für einen Augenblick auf die schwächer werden Stimmen des Beraters und seiner beiden Begleiter. Die dicken Wände des Labors schluckten fast jedes Geräusch und die wenigen Laute, die auf den Flur drangen, würden auch noch ersterben, sobald die einzige Öffnung sicher verschlossen war.

Vorsichtig tastete er in seiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel. Wenn er ihn vergessen hatte, dann wäre alles umsonst... doch nein, er hatte ihn dabei. Er konnte das Spiel wie geplant beenden.

Auf leisen Sohlen näherte er sich dem Labor, wobei er immer wieder prüfend nach rechts und links blickte. Obwohl er genau wusste, dass niemand sonst in diesen entlegen Winkel des Schlosses kam, gab diese kleine Vorsichtsmaßnahme ihm ein angenehmes, aber auch ein wenig beschämendes Gefühl von Sicherheit. Eigentlich hatte er dies gar nicht mehr nötig, doch so ganz hatte er die Verhaltensmuster, die er jahrelang für seine Existenz als Heiler verinnerlicht hatte, wohl doch noch nicht abstreifen können.

Jorgen seufzte leise und gestattete sich für einen kurzen Augenblick, Bedauern zu empfinden. Eigentlich schade, dass es schon vorbei war. Die Jagd hatte gerade begonnen ihm Spaß zu machen. Allerdings hatte man ihm keine nennenswerte Herausforderung geboten, aber das zu erwarten, wäre wohl zu viel des Guten gewesen.

Aus dem Labor hörte er unterdrücktes Fluchen und jetzt konnte er ein überlegenes Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Seine Gegner waren in einer Sackgasse, doch das merkten sie nicht. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er Mitleid mit diesen armen bedauernswerten Kreaturen, doch das hielt nicht lange an. Sie hatten es nicht anders verdient. Sie hielten sich für so schlau und doch waren sie, ebenso wie alle anderen, nichts weiter als willenlose Schachfiguren, die er nach Belieben hin und her schieben konnte. Sie waren seines Mitleids nicht würdig.

So geräuschlos wie möglich schob er den Schlüssel ins Schloss, dann schlug er die Tür zu. Gleich darauf hatte er abgeschlossen und mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen überließ er die drei hinter der Tür ihrem sicheren Tod.


	26. Teil 25

Disclaimer: Nur ausgeliehen.

---

Stranded 25

---

„Aufmachen! Hört uns denn niemand?"

Satoshi klopfte zum wiederholten Male gegen die Tür, doch diese rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Frustriert trat er gegen die unteren Holzlatten, doch alles was er erreichte, war eine schmerzhafte Kollision mit dem Türrahmen. Leise fluchend wandte er sich von der Tür ab und tappte im Dunkeln weiter in den Raum hinein.

„Hast du jetzt endlich aufgeben?" Wo der Berater sich befinden mochte, konnte der Junge nicht sagen, da sie mittlerweile im Dunkeln saßen. Die einzige Fackel, die sie vom Gang mitgebracht hatten, war schon vor einiger Zeit erloschen und es gab nichts, was sie sonst hätten anzünden können, um sich wenigstens ansatzweise zu orientieren.

„Niemand wird uns hier unten hören. Und selbst wenn? Glaubst du wirklich, man würde uns helfen? Diese Ecke des Schlosses wird von allen gemieden und jeder der uns hört, wird glauben, der Geist des Alchimisten ginge um."

Satoshi schnaubte verächtlich, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich mit dem Berater zu streiten. Sie würden hier unten sterben, wozu also die letzten Stunden mit sinnlosen Streitereien vergeuden.

„Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal recht." Erst als der Berater ihm auf seine Frage antwortete, wurde Satoshi klar, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Leicht verlegen zog er sich an die nächste Wand zurück und ließ sich langsam daran zu Boden gleiten.

„Ob Jorgen uns gefolgt ist? Was meint ihr?" Satoshi zog die Beine an und bettete das Kinn auf seine Knie. Nachdenklich starrte er in die undurchdringliche Schwärze ringsum. Erstaunlicherweise war ihm sein eigenes Schicksal seltsam gleichgültig. Die Tatsache, dass er in diesem staubigen Labor sterben würde, berührte ihn kaum. Statt dessen kreisten seine Gedanken immer und immer wieder um Krad und was wohl mit ihm geschehen sein mochte. Vielleicht war er auch schon tot. Dann würden sie sich im nächsten Leben sicherlich wiedersehen...

„HA!"

Satoshi zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Daisuke auf einmal freudig aufschrie. Gleich darauf hörte er, wie der andere sich zielstrebig durch die Dunkelheit bewegte.

„Was ist denn, Daisuke? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein, alles in Ordnung." Der Rotschopf klang ein wenig atemlos und Satoshi fragte sich mit einem irritierten Stirnrunzeln, was er wohl gerade machte. Eine Antwort erhielt er auf seine Frage nicht und so zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und schloss die Augen.

---

Die dunkle Gestalt, die hinter einer Säule verborgen auf die Ankunft des Prinzen wartete, wurde allmählich ungeduldig. Sollte Dark nicht schon längst hier sein? Leicht verärgert spähte er in die Richtung, aus der er den jungen Mann erwartete, doch von Dark keine Spur.

Mit einem ärgerlichen Seufzen presste er wütend die Lippen aufeinander und lehnte sich gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken. Warum ließ er sich immer wieder zu solchen Aktionen überreden?

Die Antwort war ebenso einfach wie unbequem. Weil er das Geld, was er für diese Dienste bekam, sehr gut gebrauchen konnte. Das er damit seinen Herrscher dem Verderben auslieferte, kümmerte ihn nicht. Als einfacher Soldat, der eine große Familie zu versorgen hatte, konnte er sich Mitleid nicht leisten. Abgesehen davon war ein Herrscher wie der andere. Blutsauger allesamt...

Leise Schritte näherten sich seinem Versteck und der Soldat lugte hinter der Säule hervor. Endlich. Er hatte schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet, den Prinzen noch zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Kaum war Dark an ihm vorbeigegangen, eilte er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, um seinen Platz vor den Räumen des Prinzen einzunehmen und das Verschwinden des Prinzen so lange wie möglich geheim zu halten.

---

Mit einem kaum merklichen Zittern rieb Themin seine Hände gegeneinander, doch es half nicht viel, um die Kälte aus seinen Fingern zu vertreiben.

Wie er die Dunkelheit hasste! Der Berater war nicht gerne im Dunkeln und schon gar nicht in einem Raum, den er nicht kannte. Und der sein Grab werden würde.

Themin seufzte und ließ vorsichtig seine Hand über den neben ihm stehenden Tisch gleiten, doch alles was er fand war Staub und irgendetwas anderes, worüber er lieber gar nicht nachdenken wollte.

Schaudernd zog er seine Hand zurück und wischte die klebrige Substanz, die seine Fingerspitzen bedeckte, in seinem Gewand ab. Er musste sich ablenken, bevor er noch völlig den Verstand verlor.

Themin lauschte auf das leise Klicken, das ihm sagte, wo Daisuke sich gerade aufhielt. Er schien an der Tür zu sein, doch was er dort wollte, entzog sich seiner Kenntnis. Es krachte und Themin zuckte zusammen. Was zum

Teufel trieb dieser Junge da nur?

„Was tust du da, Junge?"

Keine Antwort. Nicht, dass er wirklich mit einer gerechnet hatte. Daisuke schien weder ihn noch Satoshi zu hören, denn wann immer sie auch fragten, antwortete ihnen nur Schweigen. Allein die leisen Geräusche, die sie hin und wieder hörten, sagten ihnen, dass Daisuke wirklich noch da war und nicht etwa doch irgendwie den Raum verlassen hatte.

Der Berater sank kraftlos in sich zusammen. Wem wollte er etwas vormachen? Nichts war in Ordnung und das würde es auch nie wieder werden. Sie saßen sie hier fest und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte, um Krad oder den Prinzen zu retten.

Aus der Richtung, in der er Daisuke vermutete, klang unterdrücktes Fluchen zu ihm herüber und Themin konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Dieser Junge war ein Rätsel, das er nicht zu entschlüsseln vermochte. Wenn man ihm zuhörte, dann bekam man den Eindruck, Dark sei seit Jahren sein Freund. Aber das war völlig unmöglich. Themin hatte Dark schon als kleinen Jungen gekannt und Daisuke hatte in der Vergangenheit des Prinzen keinen Platz gehabt.

Er wäre der Sache gar zu gern auf den Grund gegangen, doch leider sah es so aus, als würde sein Leben in diesem verlassenen Kellerloch enden. Welch eine Verschwendung.

Doch war es das wirklich? War es nicht viel eher Verschwendung, sein Leben damit zu vergeuden, andere auszunutzen und sich auf ihre Kosten zu bereichern?

‚Wozu darüber nachdenken?' rief Themin sich selbst zur Ordnung. Es war ohnehin zu spät um etwas daran zu ändern. Zu spät, Reue zu empfinden. Zu spät, um dem Prinzen zu helfen... Dark. Der Berater schloß die Augen. In diesem Punkt hatte er auf der ganzen Linie versagt. Seine Aufgabe wäre es gewesen, dem Prinzen zu helfen, ihm zur Seite zu stehen, doch es war ihm niemals gelungen, Darks Vertrauen zu gewinnen.

Wann war es zum Bruch zwischen ihnen gekommen? Themin überlegte. Begonnen hatte es zu der Zeit, als Dark ungefähr zwölf Jahre als gewesen war. das war auch die Zeit, als die Mutter des Prinzen nach langer Krankheit ihren Leiden erlegen war.

Der König und sein Sohn hatten sich in dieser Zeit permanent gestritten. Themin erinnerte sich mit Grausen an all die Dinge, die Dark seinem Vater an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Von Verantwortungslosigkeit war die Rede, davon, dass der König den Tod seiner Frau verschuldet habe, von Lieblosigkeit und Kälte. Themin hatte versucht zu vermitteln, mit dem Erfolg, dass Dark sich auch gegen ihn gewandt hatte.

„Wer sagt's denn!"

Verwirrt hob der Berater den Kopf. Er traute seinen Augen kaum, als sich in der Dunkelheit auf einmal ein schwacher Lichtschein abzeichnete. Was zum...?

Jetzt erst erfaßte sein Gehirn, was seine Augen ihm seit mehreren Sekunden meldeten. Die Tür zum Laboratorium stand weit offen. Immer noch ungläubig blinzelnd, sah er dabei zu, wie Daisuke über die Schwelle trat und sich gleich darauf umdrehte, um ihm einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Kommt ihr jetzt, oder wollt ihr da drin Wurzeln schlagen?"


	27. Teil 26

Disclaimer: Ausgeliehen Aber es macht einfach zu viel Spaß...

MornMeril: Vielen Dank für Deine Kommentare Ich wollte diese Geschichte eigentlich gar nicht mehr in diesem Archiv weiterposten, aber da Du so gerne wissen möchtest wie es weitergeht, habe ich es mir anders überlegt... smile Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir

---

Stranded 26

---

Ein Schrei zerriss die eisige Dunkelheit der Verliese, hallte durch die endlos scheinenden Gänge, um schließlich zu einem leisen Wimmern abzuebben, das nach und nach von den unnachgiebigen Steinwänden verschluckt wurde.

Kaum war der letzte Laut verklungen, durchlief ein Zittern den schlanken Körper des Gefangenen und wieder einmal versuchte Krad, sich von den Ketten zu befreien, die seine Hände über seinem Kopf an die Wand fesselten. Immer noch spürte er die Nachwirkungen des Betäubungsmittels und seine Bewegungen fühlten sich seinem Empfinden nach unecht und steif an, doch zu seiner Erleichterung wurde es mit jeder Sekunde besser.

Leider half ihm dies nicht, seine aktuelle Situation zu verbessern. Im Gegenteil. Je bewusster er sich seiner Umgebung wurde, desto größer wurde sein Unbehagen, das sich allmählich zu einer handfesten Panik steigerte.

Wieder hörte er etwas, doch diesmal war es kein Schrei mehr, sondern nur noch ein gequältes Röcheln. Irgendjemand hustete. Ein Krachen. Stille.

Immer noch zitternd schloss Krad die Augen und gab sich alle Mühe, die schrecklichen Geräusche auszusperren, die immer und immer wieder zu ihm drangen, doch es war sinnlos. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal die Ohren zuhalten, geschweige denn richtig bewegen.

„_Wunderschön..."_

Mit einer beinahe gewaltsamen Anstrengung befreite Krad sich von den letzten Schleiern seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und setzte sich abrupt auf. Die Ketten, die seine Handgelenke umspannten, quietschen protestierend, strafften sich und zwangen ihn mit einem unerbittlichen Ruck in seine frühere Position zurück.

Leise aufstöhnend rang er für einen Augenblick nach Atem und hätte so beinahe die Schritte überhört, die sich ihm durch die Dunkelheit näherten.

„_Mein wunderschöner Engel..."_

„Wer ist da?!" Krad bewegte wild den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, immer in der vagen Hoffnung, sein Peiniger möge sich endlich zu erkennen geben. Die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, war eine Hand, die sanft seine Stirn berührte und wieder versank er in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

---

„Wie hast du das gemacht?!"

Daisuke seufzte, unterdrückte gewaltsam den Impuls, genervt die Augen zu verdrehen und sagte: „Ich kann es halt. Laß es dabei bewenden. Reicht es dir nicht, dass wir frei sind?"

„Nein, das reicht mir nicht!" Satoshi war fest entschlossen, eine Antwort zu erhalten. „Die Tür war fest verschlossen. So weit ich sehen konnte gab es keine Klinke. Also was...?"

Themin reichte es. „Könnt ihr jetzt vielleicht mal mit diesem Unsinn aufhören?!" herrschte er die beiden Jungen ungehalten an und sah mit Befriedigung, wie die beiden erschrocken zurückzuckten. „Das könnt ihr später immer noch klären. Jetzt sollten wir endlich zusehen, dass wir Krad finden!"

„Aber wo sollen wir denn noch suchen? Wir waren doch schon überall," fragte Daisuke mutlos nach. Allmählich glaubte er nicht mehr so recht daran, dass sie Krad noch rechtzeitig finden würden.

Satoshi presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander, als er die Resignation in der Stimme des anderen Jungen hörte, entschied sich aber dagegen, ihren Streit fortzusetzen. Es nützte weder ihnen noch Krad, wenn sie sich gegenseitig an die Kehle gingen. „Warum gehen wir nicht noch einmal zu seiner Hoheit? Vielleicht kann Dark uns helfen?"

„Als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, da schlief er tief und fest, nachdem Jorgen ihm ein Schlafmittel gegeben hatte." Themin überlegte. „Aber ich stimme Satoshi zu. Ein Versuch kann nicht schaden. Wir sollten es wenigstens versuchen. Vielleicht ist er mittlerweile wieder zu sich gekommen und wir haben eine Chance, zu ihm durchzudringen. Es ist eine kleine Chance, aber wir sollten sie nutzen."

Satoshi zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, als er diesen für den Berater so atypischen Enthusiasmus hörte. Er sah Daisuke an, dieser erwiderte seinen Blick und sagte schließlich:

„Also los. Worauf warten wir noch?!"

---

„Sehr gut. Leg es dort drüben hin."

Krad hörte die Worte, doch irgendwie konnte er ihren Sinn nicht so recht erfassen. Das Denken fiel ihm ungewöhnlich schwer. Sein Verstand fühlte sich an, als sei er in Watte gepackt, während sein Körper vor Schmerzen brannte.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Langsam öffnete er die Augen, doch das Licht der Fackeln bohrte sich wie eine glühende Nadel in sein Gehirn und mit einem unhörbaren Stöhnen gab er auf, etwas sehen zu wollen.

„Hier. Halt mal." Irgendetwas wurde beiseite gerückt und dann sagte die gleiche Stimme wie zuvor: „Nur noch dieses eine Glas, dann sind wir fertig."

Immerhin war er nicht mehr allein im Dunkeln. Ob dies jetzt eine Verbesserung war, ließ sich im Augenblick noch nicht eindeutig sagen, aber allein die Tatsache, dass er nun sehen konnte, wo er sich befand, gab Krad einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung.

„Solltet Ihr euch nicht überlegen, was ihr mit ihm anfangen wollt?"

Diese Stimme war ihm merkwürdig vertraut und wieder versuchte Krad die Augen zu öffnen. Diesmal gelang es ihm sogar, doch leider war sein Blickfeld durch die Fesseln stark eingeschränkt. Selbst wenn er den Kopf drehte, sah er nichts weiter als schroffe Felswände und Schatten, die über die Decke huschten.

„Mit wem? Oh, du meinst mein Haustier?" Leichte Schritte näherten sich und aus einem Impuls heraus, schloß Krad rasch die Augen. Gleich darauf fühlte er eine sanfte Berührung in seinem Haar. „Er wird hierbleiben, bis das ganze vorbei ist. Er ist viel zu wertvoll, ich will ihn nicht riskieren."

Krad wagte kaum zu atmen und lauschte angestrengt. Vielleicht erfuhr er endlich, was los war.

„Was findet Ihr nur an ihm?"

Immer noch strichen zärtliche Finger durch seine Haare. Krad hätte sich am liebsten übergeben, doch gleichzeitig warnte ihn eine unbestimmte Ahnung davor, die beiden Männer wissen zu lassen, dass er wach war. Wer konnte schon sagen, was sie tun würden, wenn sie erfuhren, dass ihr Gespräch belauscht worden war.

„Er ist alles, was ich jemals wollte. Weißt du, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe, ihn für mich zu haben?" Eine leichte Wehmut hatte sich in die Stimme geschlichen und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Krad, die Stimme _doch_ schon einmal gehört zu haben. Plötzlich schlug eine Glocke an. Abrupt wurde die Hand zurückgezogen.

„Ah, unser Gast ist endlich gekommen! Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen. Er darf mich noch nicht sehen!"

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ich werde mich um alles kümmern."

Jemand eilte an ihm vorbei. Die Schritte verklangen wurden leiser und verklangen schließlich ganz. Krad atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus, dann riskierte er einen kurzen Blick. Endlich sah er jemanden... Der junge Mann kniff die Augen zusammen um besser sehen zu können.

Jorgen?! Hastig biß er sich auf die Lippen, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.

Wie konnte das sein? Fassungslos beobachtete Krad, wie der Heiler sich der Tür näherte und diese weit öffnete. Jetzt konnte auch Krad hören, dass sich jemand unterwegs zu ihnen war. Die Schritte kamen immer näher.

„Nein..." flüsterte Krad unhörbar, als Dark aus dem Dunkel des Ganges in den kleinen Raum trat und dicht vor Jorgen stehenblieb. Selbst von weitem konnte er sehen, dass Dark nicht er selbst war. Starr blickte er geradeaus und nur das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken seiner Brust bezeugte, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Der Heiler gab die Tür frei und machte eine einladende Handbewegung in den Raum hinein. „Willkommen, Prinz! Tretet näher!"

Warum war er hier? Krad wollte es nicht glauben, doch es gab keinen Zweifel. Es war sein Vetter, aber er schien unter Drogen zu stehen. Seine Bewegungen wirkten steif und erzwungen, seine Augen waren leer und glasig wie die einer Puppe.

Krad schluckte. Panik breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus und drohte ihn zu ersticken. Was zum Teufel hatte das alles zu bedeuten?


	28. Teil 27

Stranded 27/?

Disclaimer: Die meisten Figuren sind ausgeliehen Der Rest ist meins.

MornMeril: Ich freue mich, dass Du Dich freust... Viel Spaß beim Lesen gg

---

Stranded 27

---

„Ich kann nur eine einzige Wache sehen." Daisuke linste um die Ecke in den Korridor, der zu den Gemächern des Prinzen führte und drehte sich dann fragend zu seinen Begleitern um. „Also? Was machen wir jetzt? Einfach reinstürmen?"

„Nein. Das würde uns überhaupt nicht helfen." Der Berater überlegte, klopfte einige Staubflocken von seiner Kleidung und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Wartet hier. Ich werde mir das ganze mal aus der Nähe anschauen."

„Was hat er vor?" Satoshi stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und spähte über Daisukes Kopf hinweg zu dem Wachposten herüber.

„Keine Ahnung." Daisuke zuckte verhalten mit den Schultern. „Aber was es auch immer ist, ich hoffe, er beeilt sich damit."

Themin hatte mittlerweile die Tür erreicht und sagte etwas zu dem Soldaten, der sich unwillkürlich gestrafft hatte, kaum dass der Berater sich ihm näherte. Wieder sagte Themin etwas. Der Soldat schüttelte den Kopf und wich nicht einen Millimeter von der Stelle. Der Berater verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bedachte den Mann mit einem Blick, der diesen innerhalb kürzester Zeit unruhig werden ließ.

„Ich muss wissen, was da vor sich geht." Mit diesen Worten verließ Satoshi sein Versteck und eilte davon. Daisuke zögerte noch kurz und rannte ihm dann hinterher. Als sie näher herankamen, hörten sie, wie Themin mit dem Soldaten diskutierte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mich aufzuhalten? Ich bin der königliche Berater. Ich will seine Hoheit sehen. Sofort."

„Aber das kann ich nicht, Herr. Der Prinz selbst hat mich angewiesen, niemanden in seine Gemächer zu lassen. Ich kann nicht entgegen seinen Wünschen handeln, Herr. Es tut mir leid." Der Soldat fühlte sich alles andere als wohl in seiner Haut. Jeder im Schloss wusste, wie unbeherrscht der Berater des Königs werden konnte, wenn seine Befehle nicht umgehend befolgt wurde. Unter gesenkten Wimpern warf er dem Berater einen unbehaglichen Blick zu.

Dieser schenkte ihm ein eisiges Lächeln. „Wie du willst."

Daisuke und Satoshi hatten sich bis auf wenige Schritte ihrem Ziel genähert, als plötzlich etwas völlig unerwartetes geschah. Themin wandte sich ab, ganz so, als wolle er von seinem Vorhaben ablassen, doch plötzlich wirbelte er herum, machte einen Schritt nach vorn und hatte den überrumpelten Soldaten innerhalb weniger Sekunden entwaffnet.

„Also, noch einmal von vorn," sagte der Berater mit seidenweicher Stimme und presste dem Soldaten die Spitze seines eigenen Schwertes gegen die Kehle. „Laß uns eintreten. Sofort."

Der junge Mann vor ihm starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die blitzende Stahlklinge und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Er hatte panische Angst, das war offensichtlich.

„Mach die Tür auf, Satoshi," befahl Themin und zwang gleich darauf den Soldaten mit sanfter Gewalt den Raum zu betreten. „Schließt ab. Ich will nicht überrascht werden."

Daisuke zog die Tür zu. In der Zwischenzeit war Satoshi bereits in das Schlafzimmer des Prinzen gelaufen und kam mit einem ratlosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu ihnen zurück.

„Er ist nicht da. Dark ist weg."

„Wo ist er?" Themin unterstrich seine Worte, indem er den Druck, den das Schwert gegen den Hals des Mannes ausübte leicht erhöhte und sah mit Befriedigung, wie der hochmütige Ausdruck in den Augen seines Gegenübers von plötzlicher Angst ersetzt wurde.

„Ich darf Euch nicht... Halt! Wartet!" Der Soldat schluckte schwer und hob abwehrend die Hand. An seinem Hals lief ein dünner Blutfaden herab. „Ich sage es euch!"

„Oh nein." Themin verminderte den Druck, den das Schwert auf die Kehle des Mannes ausübte und wies mit dem Kopf zur Tür. „Du wirst es uns nicht sagen, du wirst es uns _zeigen_!"

---

Krad fühlte sich miserabel. Von seinem Platz im hinteren Bereich des Raumes aus konnte er genau sehen, was mit seinem Vetter geschah, aber es gab nichts, was er tun konnte, um Dark zu helfen. Verzweifelt zerrte er an seinen Ketten, die seine Hände festhielten und erst als ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Arme fuhr, gab er entmutigt auf.

Er musste einen anderen Weg finden, Dark auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Vielleicht...? Ja, so müßte es funktionieren. Krad versuchte, Dark etwas zuzurufen, aber seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht. Was war denn jetzt? Wieder öffnete er den Mund, doch noch immer kam kein Ton heraus.

Was war denn nun los? Gewaltsam kämpfte er die aufsteigende Panik in seinem Inneren nieder. ‚Atme. Atme weiter', sagte er sich selbst und wusste noch während er sich diesen Rat gab, dass er nicht mehr lange würde durchhalten können. Er war nur eine Handbreit davon entfernt, hysterisch zu werden.

‚_Armer Liebling. Hab keine Angst, dies ist nicht von Dauer.'_

Hätte Krad auch nur einen Ton herausbringen können, er hätte gequält aufgeschrien. War es denn niemals vorbei?

‚_Du lehnst mich also immer noch ab? Ich bin enttäuscht.'_

Was hatte dieser Irre mit ihm vor? Und was noch wichtiger war, was würde er Dark antun? Krad fragte sich zum wohl tausendsten Mal, worum es überhaupt ging. Natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort. Dafür wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich wieder auf den Heiler gelenkt, der die letzten Minuten dazu genutzt hatte, eine merkwürdige grünliche Flüssigkeit zusammenzurühren.

„Trinkt das, mein Prinz. Es wird Euch gut tun." Jorgen reichte Dark das Glas und sah mit Befriedigung, dass der junge Mann seinem Befehl ohne zu Zögern Folge leistete.

Warum kam Dark denn nicht zu sich? Krad zwang sich immer noch dazu, ruhig weiter zu atmen, obwohl er mittlerweile das Gefühl hatte zu ersticken.

‚_Weil ich es nicht will, Schätzchen. Und jetzt entspann dich. Ich will, dass du das nun folgende Schauspiel genießt.'_

Eine kaum wahrnehmbare Wellenbewegung ging durch die Schatten zu seiner Linken und Krad zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sich eine Gestalt aus der steinernen Rückwand der Kammer zu lösen schien. Wie war das möglich?

‚_Das werde ich dir ein anderes Mal erklären.'_ Eine geisterhafte Hand strich durch sein Haar und Krad wandte angeekelt den Kopf zur Seite. Der Mann lachte und ließ von ihm ab.

„Kommt hier herüber, Hoheit." Jorgen führte den willenlosen Prinzen zu einem Stuhl in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes und zwang ihm mit sanfter Gewalt, sich darauf niederzulassen. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er ihn daran festgebunden und trat erwartungsvoll zurück.

„Sehr schön. Ich bin äußerst zufrieden mit dir, Jorgen." Der Mann an Krads Seite trat nun endgültig in den Kreis der Fackeln und der junge Mann starrte in namenlosem Schrecken auf das, was die Schatten bisher verhüllt hatten. Das war... das...

Der Mann drehte sich um und schenkte Krad ein siegesgewisses Lächeln. _‚Erkennst du mich endlich, mein wunderschöner blonder Engel? Erinnere dich, wie nah wir uns waren. Ich nahm mir dein Blut und bald werde ich mir deinen Körper nehmen.'_

Krad zitterte und riß wie wild an seinen Fesseln. Der Mann schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und genoß die Angst, die er in den Augen seines Gefangenen lesen konnte. _‚Oh ja, du wirst mir gehören. Für immer.'_

„Herr?" Jorgen trat vor. „Sollen wir fortfahren?"

„Ja." Der Mann zog ein eng beschriebenes Blatt Papier hervor. Er überflog die Zeilen und lächelte. „Die Zeit ist günstig. können mit dem Ritual beginnen."

tbc


	29. Teil 28

Disclaimer: Nicht mir.

MornMeril: Ich hoffe, Du genießt diesen Teil ebenso sehr wie die anderen. Für Krad wird es zunächst einmal noch ein wenig finsterer werden. Mal sehen, ob die anderen rechtzeitig auftauchen...

-

Stranded 28

-

Dunkelheit umgab ihn wie eine weiche, warme Decke. Eine freundliche Stimme sang in einer unbekannten Sprache zu ihm und obwohl er keines der Worte verstehen konnte, fühlte er sich seltsam behütet.

Dark schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach treiben, eingelullt von Versprechungen, die er nur erahnen konnte und dem Wunsch nach Geborgenheit, den er seit Jahren tief in seinem Inneren verspürte, sich aber bisher niemals eingestanden hatte.

Endlich konnte er alles hinter sich lassen. Nichts bekümmerte ihn mehr. All die Trauer und den Schmerz, den er seit dem Tod seines Vaters mit sich herumtrug, die Enttäuschung über Krads Verrat. All das war endlich vergessen.

Die Stimme hatte einen leicht ungeduldigen Unterton angenommen, aber Dark machte das nichts aus. Er wurde gerufen und leistete der Aufforderung willig Folge.

-

„Da sollen wir runtersteigen!"

Nachdem Daisuke seine Frage gestellt hatte, herrschte für lange Minuten unbehagliches Schweigen zwischen dem Berater und den beiden Jungen. Dann zuckte Themin mit den Achseln und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick streifte den jungen Soldaten, der gefesselt und geknebelt in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes untergebracht war und unwillkürlich stahl sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Ohne ihn wäre eine Entdeckung dieses Geheimgangs unmöglich gewesen, denn keiner von ihnen hätte noch einmal die Mühe unternommen, die privaten Gemächer des Heilers zu untersuchen. Dies hatten sie vorher schon zur Genüge getan, ohne fündig zu werden. Ein Umstand, der Themin nicht weiter verwunderte. Nie im Leben hätte er daran gedacht, den Schreibtisch des Heilers beiseite zu rücken, um die dort verborgene Falltür öffnen zu können. Glücklicherweise hatte der Soldat gewusst, wonach sie suchen mussten.

„Es scheint, als gäbe es keinen anderen Weg."

Satoshi seufzte und warf dem Berater einen unsicheren Blick zu. Doch auch er konnte nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass nur dieser Weg sie zu Krad und wahrscheinlich auch zu Dark führen würde.

„Wir sollten auf jeden Fall Licht in die Angelegenheit bringen", murmelte Daisuke kaum hörbar vor sich hin und holte vom Gang eine Fackel herein, deren Widerschein immerhin das oberste Drittel der Treppe enthüllte. Die restlichen steil abfallenden Stufen wurden von einer schier undurchdringlich wirkenden Schwärze weiterhin vor ihren Blicken verborgen.

Seinem Freund lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, Jorgen wird sich so einfach von uns überrumpeln lassen? Ich bin sicher, er hat bereits Vorsorge für den Fall getroffen, dass ihm jemand auf die Schliche kommt. Wahrscheinlich wimmelt es da unten vor Fallen."

„Uns bleibt leider keine andere Wahl." Themin überprüfte ein letztes Mal die Knoten, mit denen er die Seile um die Hand- und Fußgelenke des Soldaten gesichert hatte und richtete sich dann stöhnend auf. Allmählich spürte er jedes einzelne seiner fünfzig Jahre wie eine wachsende Last auf seinen Schultern lasten. So deprimierend es auch war, dies zuzugeben: er wurde wirklich zu alt für so etwas.

Daisuke blickte immer noch zweifelnd in die Tiefe. „Satoshi hat bestimmt recht. Diese Treppe war viel zu gut versteckt. Daher bezweifele ich, dass Jorgen uns einen leichten Zugang zu seinem Versteck ermöglichen wird. Wir sollten auf alles gefasst sein."

Die anderen konnten ihm nur zustimmen. Keinem von ihnen gefiel der Gedanke, in das ungewisse Dunkel hinabzusteigen, das die vor ihnen liegende Treppe verhüllte, doch sie wussten, dass ihnen keine andere Wahl blieb.

„Jeder von uns sollte eine Fackel mitnehmen", schlug Themin vor und setzte seine Worte augenblicklich in die Tat um. Er reichte die zweite Fackel an Satoshi weiter und warf einen letzten Blick auf die privaten Gemächer des Heilers, dann drehte er sich entschlossen um und begann den Abstieg.

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich kurz an, dann folgten sie dem Berater ohne noch länger zu zögern hinab in die drohende Dunkelheit.

-

Der Gesang brach mit beinahe schmerzhafter Plötzlichkeit ab und Krad wurde abrupt aus dem Dämmerzustand gerissen, in den er während der letzten Minuten gefallen war.

Immer noch leicht benommen wandte er den Blick in die Richtung, in der er seinen Vetter vermutete, nur um festzustellen, dass Dark verschwunden war.

Verwirrt blinzelnd drehte er den Kopf auf die andere Seite, doch dort sah er nur eine solide Mauer, deren grob behauene Steine mit Moos und noch etwas anderem bewachsen waren, das sich bei näherem Hinsehen als mattweißer Pilzbelag entpuppte. Angeekelt schloss er die Augen.

Während er so dalag und auf die Geräusche lauschte, die gedämpft an seine Ohren drangen, fragte er sich immer wieder, was nun mit ihm geschehen mochte. Denn das er jemals das Tageslicht wiedersehen würde, bezweifelte er sehr.

„_Hab keine Angst. Es ist alles so, wie es von Anfang an sein sollte."_

Fingerspitzen berührten seine Wange und fingen zärtlich die einsame Träne auf, die sich trotz allen Widerstandes ihren Weg unter seinen Lidern hervor gebahnt hatte. Mit einem leisen Lachen hob der Mann die Hand und leckte die salzige Flüssigkeit von seinem Zeigefinger.

Krad sah so verletzlich aus, so jung und verwundbar. Es war ein Anblick, den er sich noch oft gönnen würde. Aber zunächst musste er dem jungen Mann beibringen, dass er es war, der über ihn zu bestimmen hatte. Auf diese Aufgabe freute er sich mehr als auf alles andere.

„Wehr dich nicht gegen mich, mein Liebling. Es hat keinen Sinn. Du wirst mir niemals entkommen." 

Die seidenweiche Stimme seines Peinigers drängte sich in seine Gedanken und Krad fühlte eine eisige Welle der Resignation, die sich von seinem Magen bis in seine Kehle ausbreitete. Was konnte er auch schon dagegen tun? Es gab einfach kein Entkommen. Wie sollte er sich gegen jemanden zur Wehr setzen, der so viel älter und mächtiger war als er selbst?

Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, die Identität seines Peinigers endlich zu kennen, endlich zu wissen, wer ihn jede Nacht mit Alpträumen quälte und ihm die Tage mit ungewollten Erinnerungen zur Hölle machte. Er hatte geglaubt, die Wahrheit würde ihm helfen, ihn gleichsam erlösen, doch jetzt, wo es so weit war, erkannte er seinen Irrtum. Als half ihm überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil. Zu wissen, wer es war, machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

Plötzlich berührte jemand sein Haar. Eine unnatürlich kalte Hand grub sich in die weichen Strähnen und obwohl er genau wusste, wie sehr er es bereuen würde, drehte er langsam den Kopf und öffnete die Augen.

Neben ihm stand Dark.

„Was...? Dark? Wieso...?" Krad konnte nichts weiter tun als diese Worte verwirrt hervorzustammeln und wurde von seinem Vetter mit einem liebevollen Lächeln belohnt. Er legte dem Blonden eine Hand auf die Wange und streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen über dessen zitternde Lippen.

Lange Zeit starrte Krad seinen Vetter einfach nur an, als er dann seine lautlose Frage stellte, brachte Dark ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen. Er beugte sich vor und in diesem Augenblick wusste Krad, was geschehen würde. Er wusste es, doch es gab nichts, was er dagegen hätte tun können. Gleich darauf erstickten Darks fordernde Lippen jeden anderen Gedanken.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lief Krad ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Darks Blick war eine übelkeitserregende Mischung aus Gier und Verlangen und Krad wünschte sich nichts weiter, als meilenweit entfernt zu sein.

Dark hatte immer noch dieses merkwürdig entrückte Lächeln auf den Zügen, während seine Hand mit bedächtigen Bewegungen über die Wange seines Verwandten wandern ließ, bis er sie erneut in dessen Haaren vergraben konnte.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was tat Dark? Wieso war er überhaupt da? Wo war der alte Mann, der ihn so unbarmherzig verfolgt hatte?

„Belaste dich nicht mit diesen Dingen, Krad. Du gehörst mir, das ist alles, was du wissen musst." 

Überraschend trat Dark einen Schritt zurück. Mit einem leisen Klirren fielen die Ketten, die Krad seit endlosen Stunden an diesen Ort fesselten, von seinen Armen ab. Noch sekundenlang wie benommen, merkte der junge Mann erst, das er frei war, als Dark Anstalten machte, ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen. Krad stieß einen erstickten Laut aus und wich hastig aus.

„Was soll das? Dark, was tust du? Wo ist der alte Mann?"

„_Hast du es immer noch nicht verstanden? Erkennst du mich denn immer noch nicht? Nach allem, was wir geteilt haben?"_ Dark trat näher an ihn heran und legte ihm eine Hand um den Nacken. _„Du gehörst mir und ich werde dich nie wieder gehenlassen. Wir werden auf ewig zusammensein."_

In diesem Augenblick erkannte Krad die Wahrheit und mit einem gequälten Aufschrei riss er sich los. Dann stieß er Dark heftig von sich und sprang auf.

„Nein!"

Dark lachte. Es war ein Geräusch bar jeden Gefühls und Wärme. Krad schauderte und blieb zitternd stehen. Der andere streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.

„Komm her, Krad. Wehr dich nicht. Du weißt, das es keinen Sinn hat! Unterwirf dich mir und alles ist in Ordnung."

Nein. Nichts war in Ordnung, und das würde es auch niemals sein. Er konnte nicht einfach stehen bleiben und alles ertragen. In den letzten Stunden war einfach viel zu viel geschehen. Panisch suchte er nach einem Ausweg, doch es schien kein Entkommen zu geben. Das heißt, bis auf...

Aus einer plötzlichen Regung heraus ließ er seine Hand vorschnellen und riss seinem Vetter den Dolch aus dem Gürtel und setzte die scharfe Klinge an sein Herz.

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe, oder ich beende mein Leben jetzt und hier!"

Sekundenlang schien Dark ehrlich verblüfft, doch dann sprang er mit erschreckender Plötzlichkeit vor. Starke Finger umklammerten Krads Handgelenke und zwangen ihn langsam, aber unerbittlich, das Messer fallen zu lassen.

„Du kannst dich mir nicht verweigern, Krad. Ich nehme mir was ich will, mit oder ohne deine Zustimmung." 

‚Nein. Bitte nicht noch einmal.' War alles, woran Krad noch denken konnte, ehe sein Vetter ihm einen Schlag versetzte, der ihn auf das Lager zurückwarf und während er noch benommen zu dem anderen aufsah, war Dark auch schon über ihm.

tbc


	30. Teil 29

Disclaimer: Alle aus DN Angel bekannten Figuren gehören voll und ganz Yukiru Sugisaki. Die restlichen sind meine eigene Kreation.

Stranded 29

„Vorsicht!"

Die Warnung kam gerade noch rechtzeitig und Satoshi, der sich augenblicklich auf den Boden geworfen hatte, spürte wie irgendetwas Schweres dicht über seinem Kopf durch die Luft sauste und weiter hinten mit einem lauten Krachen in den Boden schlug.

„Was um alles in der Welt war denn das?!", stammelte der blauhaarige Junge atemlos hervor und wandte sich mit einem dumpfen Gefühl von Panik in der Magengrube dem Berater zu, der sich gerade schwerfällig wieder aufrappelte. Die beiden tauschten einen entsetzten Blick, doch Themin konnte nichts weiter tun, als ratlos den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Keine Ahnung."

Weiter vorne löste Daisuke sich aus einer Nische in der Wand und hielt seine Fackel hoch. Er war der einzige, der noch Licht hatte. Die beiden anderen hatten ihre Fackeln fallenlassen, als sie sich vor der Falle gerettet hatten. Satoshi tastete den Boden ab, konnte aber selbst mit Daisukes Hilfe nur eine der Fackeln wiederfinden. Die andere war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Satoshi zündete das bereits merklich geschwärzte Stück Holz an und reichte sie an den Berater weiter. Dieser leuchtete umher und schauderte, als sein Blick auf die mit eisernen Dornen gespickte Steinkugel fiel, die sie um ein Haar erwischt hätte. An der Kugel war eine schwere eiserne Kette befestigt, deren Zweck er sich nicht so recht erklären konnte.

„Es war ein steinernes Pendel", erklärte Daisuke unvermittelt mit völlig ruhiger Stimme und wies auf einen rostigen Haken an der Decke, wo anscheinend die Kette des Pendels befestigt gewesen war. „Als wir die Falle ausgelöst haben, wurde die Kugel freigesetzt, schwang an der Kette durch den Gang und wenn der Haken nicht nachgegeben hätte, wäre sie auch wieder zurückgekommen. Wir hatten Glück."

„Ah ja. Glück", brachte Satoshi gerade noch hervor, ehe er unkontrolliert zu zittern begann. Seit scheinbar einer Ewigkeit schlichen sie nun schon durch diesen muffigen Stollen und bisher war nichts geschehen. Sie hatten angefangen, sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen...

Diese Unbesonnenheit konnte sie das Leben kosten. Satoshi schalt sich einen Dummkopf, weil er sich von diesem scheinbar so harmlosen Gang hatte einlullen lassen. Er hätte mißtrauischer sein müssen, denn niemand war so leichtsinnig, ein Versteck, das so gut verborgen gewesen war, gänzlich unbewacht zu lassen.

Daisuke war herangekommen und legte dem immer noch zitternden Jungen den Arm um die Schultern. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, natürlich!" Satoshi tat sein Bestes, um den Schrecken zu überwinden, der ihm in die Knochen gefahren war und konzentrierte sich auf eine Frage, die ihn schon ziemlich lange beschäftigte. „Woher wußtest du eigentlich von dieser Falle? Wenn du uns nicht gewarnt hättest wären wir jetzt ganz sicher tot."

„Gewußt habe ich es nicht, aber ich habe es geahnt. Ich kenne mich mit so etwas aus." Daisuke überlegte, ob er den anderen mehr von seiner Vergangenheit anvertrauen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. „Kommt schon. Wir sollten uns beeilen!"

Doch Satoshi wollte sich nicht so einfach ablenken lassen und trat ihm in den Weg. „Warte einen Augenblick, Daisuke! Du kannst uns jetzt nicht einfach so stehenlassen! Wie sollen wir uns denn aufeinander verlassen können, wenn du uns nicht vertraust?!"

Der Rotschopf sah seinen Freund kurz an, dann wandte er sich ab und ging davon. Der Gang machte eine Biegung nach rechts und gleich darauf war er aus dem Blickfeld der beiden anderen verschwunden.

„Das ist doch...!" Satoshi ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er keine Fackel hatte und rannte Daisuke hinterher. Als er ihn eingeholt hatte, faßte er den anderen am Arm und drehte ihn ungeduldig zu sich herum. „Verdammt nochmal! Rede endlich mit mir!"

Aus irgendeinem Grund trafen Satoshis angedeutete Anschuldigungen ihn mitten ins Herz und seine ohnehin seit Tagen angespannten Nerven gaben nach. Ohne Vorwarnung sah Daisuke rot.

„Was willst du denn hören?! Glaubst du, ich habe euch hier herunter gelockt um euch loszuwerden? Wenn dem so wäre, dann hätte ich euch wohl kaum vor dieser Falle gewarnt! Es wäre mir ein Leichtes gewesen, euch sterben zu lassen. Aber so etwas könnte ich nie! Ich bin zwar ein Dieb, aber ich bin kein Mörder! Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr hier seid, aber ich will denjenigen, der mir mehr bedeutet als alles andere auf dieser Welt vor dem Tod bewahren. Also, was ist? Vergeuden wir weiterhin kostbare Zeit damit, uns gegenseitig zu zerfleischen, oder suchen wir endlich weiter?!"

Von dem ungewohnten Ausbruch völlig überrascht, trat Satoshi gleich mehrere Schritte zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ist ja schon gut! Du hast ja recht. Entschuldige!"

In diesem Augenblick gesellte sich Themin atemlos zu den beiden Jungen und sah sie prüfend an. Die Spannung zwischen den beiden war fast greifbar und leichte Sorge machte sich in ihm breit. Sie durften sich jetzt nicht gegeneinander wenden. „Was ist passiert? Ich habe euch schreien hören."

„Nichts." Daisuke überließ es Satoshi, dem anderen von ihrem Gespräch zu berichten und stapfte davon. Nach wenigen Metern blieb er jedoch abrupt stehen. Satoshi, der direkt hinter ihm gewesen war, konnte einem Zusammenstoß gerade noch ausweichen.

„Was ist denn...?"

Jedes weitere Wort blieb ihnen im Hals stecken, während sie entsetzt auf die riesige Steinkugel starrten, die kurz zuvor mit ungeheurer Gewalt auf dem Boden eingeschlagen sein musste, denn rings um die Einschlagstelle waren die Steinplatten geborsten und teilweise zu Staub zermahlen.

Nur langsam wurde ihnen klar, was dies bedeutete. Sie waren kein bisschen weitergekommen. Irgendwie war aus dem Gang selbst eine einzige riesige Falle geworden.

* * *

„Mein wunderschöner Lelan. Endlich bist du mein. Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet", sagte eine Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr und Krad, der sich bisher an die Hoffnung geklammert hatte, die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden mögen sich als böser Traum herausstellen, musste erkennen, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Alles, was geschehen war, war kein Traum sondern grausame Realität.

Mühsam unterdrückte er einen gequälten Aufschrei, als er die unwillkommene Berührung einer fremden Hand an einer Stelle spürte, an der sie nichts zu suchen hatte und presste die Augenlider so fest zusammen, dass es schmerzte.

„Mach die Augen auf, Lelan. Sieh mich an", schmeichelte die Stimme weiter und gegen seinen Willen gehorchte Krad dem betörenden Singsang, mit dem sein Peiniger ihn zu überreden versuchte. Sekundenlang starrte er verständnislos in das wohlbekannte Gesicht seines Vetters, doch dann kehrte langsam, aber unerbittlich seine Erinnerung zurück.

Vergeblich suchte er in Darks Augen nach Spuren seiner früheren Persönlichkeit. Wer auch immer von seinem Vetter Besitz ergriffen hatte, von Dark war anscheinend nichts mehr übrig.

„Du siehst verwirrt aus, Lelan."

Schon wieder. Krad vermied nur mit Mühe ein entsetztes Schaudern, als Dark ihn zum wiederholten Male mit dem Namen seines Vaters ansprach und versuchte, dieses Mißverständnis auszuräumen. „Ich bin nicht Lelan. Er ist schon lange tot. Ich bin Krad, sein Sohn."

Dark schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Vielleicht im Augenblick noch, aber nicht mehr lange. Aber glaube mir, wenn ich erst fertig bin, dann wirst du nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung sein und Lelan wird für immer an meiner Seite herrschen."

Verständnisloses Schweigen zeigte Dark, dass der andere ihm nicht hatte folgen können und mit einem leicht spöttischen Grinsen beugte er sich vor, bis er seine Lippen ganz dicht an Krads Ohr bringen konnte und fragte leise: „Erkennst du mich denn immer noch nicht, Lelan? Ich bin enttäuscht. Wie kannst du deinen eigenen Bruder vergessen?"


	31. Teil 30

Disclaimer: Alle aus DN Angel bekannten Figuren gehören voll und ganz Yukiru Sugisaki. Die restlichen sind meine eigene Kreation.

Stranded 30

„Vollkommen unmöglich", murmelte Daisuke unhörbar vor sich hin und betrachtete die Mauer vor sich mit kritischen Blicken. Prüfend ließ er seine Hände über die rauhen Steine gleiten, immer in der Hoffnung, eine verborgenen Schalter, einen Spalt oder irgendetwas vergleichbares zu finden, mit der man die Falle wieder hätte öffnen können, doch bisher waren alle seine Versuche ergebnislos geblieben.

„Warum gibst du nicht einfach auf? Wir werden niemals hier herauskommen!" Satoshi hockte auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Ganges auf dem Boden und hielt ihre einzige noch brennende Fackel für seinen Freund in die Höhe.

„Sei doch nicht so pessimistisch!" Daisuke hatte die letzte halbe Stunde damit verbracht, ihren Weg noch einmal Schritt für Schritt nachzuvollziehen und war auch diesmal wieder an der gleichen Stelle herausgekommen wie zuvor. Anscheinend hatte das Auslösen der Falle nicht nur das riesige steinerne Pendel in Bewegung gesetzt, das sie hätte töten sollen. Der Erbauer der Falle hatte anscheinend damit gerechnet, dass es jemandem gelingen könnte, dem Pendel zu entkommen und daher war zeitgleich eine zweite Falle aktiviert worden, die den Gang in ein Verlies verwandelte. „Wir haben immerhin schon herausgefunden, dass der Gang, durch den wir gekommen sind, hinter dieser Mauer liegt. Als wir die erste Falle aktiviert haben, hat sich diese Wand herabgesenkt und uns von unserem Rückweg abgeschnitten. Erinnerst du dich, dass wir hinter dem Pendel vier Mal rechts abbiegen mussten? Dieser Gang ist angelegt wie ein riesiges P. Übrig geblieben ist nur der obere Teil, in dem wir die ganze Zeit im Kreis laufen. Wir müssen also nur herausfinden, wie wir die Wand wieder nach oben bekommen, dann können wir gehen."

„Sicher. Gar kein Problem", stellte Satoshi trocken fest und fing sich dafür einen gereizten Blick des rothaarigen Jungen ein. „Was denn? Willst du dich vielleicht hindurchgraben, oder was?"

„Hört endlich auf zu streiten!", platzte Themin auf einmal der Kragen und die beiden Jungen, die die Anwesenheit des Beraters völlig vergessen hatten, zuckten erschrocken zusammen. „Deine destruktive Einstellung hilft niemandem, Satoshi. Hilf uns lieber, anstatt Daisuke das Leben schwer zu machen."

Grollend kam Satoshi auf die Beine und wies mit der Fackel den Gang hinunter. „Wenn du mich fragst, dann verschwendest du nur deine Zeit. Der Mechanismus, mit dem man diese Falle öffnen kann, ist ganz sicher nicht in der Mauer selbst versteckt. Das wäre viel zu einfach und würde bedeuten, dass die Gefangenen vielleicht doch noch entkommen könnten. Es muss eine andere Stelle geben, einen Ort, an dem man von hier aus nicht herankommt."

Daisuke starrte den blauhaarigen Jungen einige Sekunden verblüfft an, dann breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und mit einem freudigen Aufschrei viel er dem anderen um den Hals. „Habe ich dir jemals gesagt, dass du genial bist?!"

Schockiert ließ Satoshi die Umarmung über sich ergehen, dann war Daisuke schon wieder verschwunden und rannte den Gang hinunter, bis er zu der Nische kam, in der er sich versteckt hatte, um dem Pendel auszuweichen. „Jede einzelne dieser Wände sieht genau gleich aus. Der einzige Unterschied ist diese Nische. Warum gibt es sie?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stellte Daisuke sich auf die Zehenspitzen und begann so weit oben wie nur möglich, die Wand zu untersuchen. „Überlegen wir weiter. Es soll für die potentiellen Opfer sicherlich keinen Weg geben, dieser Falle zu entkommen. Deswegen muss die Nische für den Erbauer dieses Mechanismus sein. Vielleicht begleitet er seine Opfer hier herunter und versteckt sich in der Nische, während das Pendel seine Opfer erledigt. Doch wie kommt er dann hier heraus? Er wäre doch genau so eingeschlossen wie alle anderen auch. Es muss also irgendetwas geben, womit man... aha!"

Ein leises Klicken ertönte. Daisuke war mittlerweile bei seiner Suche auf dem Boden angelangt und hatte direkt über der untersten Steinreihe eine winzige Lücke im Mörtel gefunden, hinter der sich ein unsichtbarer Schalter befand.

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Schleifen glitt die Rückwand der Nische beiseite und enthüllte einen engen Gang, der in unendlicher Dunkelheit zu verschwinden schien.

Seufzend kam Satoshi näher und leuchtete mit der Fackel hinein. „Schon wieder. Allmählich habe ich von dunklen Gängen die Schnauze voll."

„Geh vor. Du hast die Fackel", war alles, was Daisuke zu diesem Thema sagte.

# + #

„Endlich sind wir zusammen, Lelan!" Dark beugte sich immer weiter vor, bis seine Lippen beinahe Krads Ohr berührten und vergrub dann seine Nase in dessen weichen Haaren. „Hmm.... du duftest so wunderbar, ganz so, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie angenehm es ist, nach all dieser Zeit wieder über einen jungen Körper zu verfügen."

Krad sah ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Hast du denn alles vergessen, was man dir jemals über mich erzählt hat?" lästerte Dark mit einem höhnischen Unterton in der Stimme, der Krad einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken jagte.

„Ich verstehe nicht", stammelte Krad in hilfloser Verwirrung und sah mit Schrecken wie sich das Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu einer wütenden Grimasse verzerrte.

„Was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen?! Ich bin am Ziel meiner Träume und du wirst sie mit mir teilen", fuhr Dark seinen Cousin ungehalten an und bei seinen letzten Worten versetzte er Krad einen brutalen Stoß, der den Blondschopf gegen den hinter ihm stehenden Tisch schleuderte.

Klirrend zerbarsten die darauf befindlichen gläsernen Behälter und Flaschen, während Krad sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammenrollte und versuchte, mit beiden Armen seinen Kopf vor den herabregnenden Splittern zu schützen.

Mitleidlos sah Dark auf den nun aus zahlreichen kleinen Wunden blutenden Körper seines Cousins herab und wandte ihm abrupt den Rücken zu. Rasch kehrte er zu dem einzigen Stuhl im Raum zurück und ließ sich majestätisch darauf nieder. Als er sah, dass Krad sich immer noch gerührt hatte, stieß er ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. „Stell dich nicht so an, Lelan! Ich habe dich nicht so schlimm verletzt, dass du nicht aufstehen könntest!"

Vorsichtig nahm Krad die Arme herunter. Blut lief in dünnen Rinnsalen an seinen Armen und Beinen herab, zierte die nackte Haut auf Brust und Rücken mit einem willkürlichen Muster aus schmerzhaften Schnittwunden und färbte die auf dem Boden liegenden Splitter dunkelrot.

„Ein Glück, das dein Gesicht nicht verletzt ist. Ich hätte es sehr bedauert, dich verunstaltet zu sehen!"

Trotz der starken Schmerzen gelang es Krad, auf die Beine zu kommen. Und auch wenn er wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich mit seinem Leben spielte, gab es in seinen Gedanken nur Platz für eine einzige Frage. „Wer bist du?"

Dark warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein grausames Lachen aus und Krad schauderte. „Du bist genauso dumm und blind wie all die anderen hier! Erinnere dich an deine Kindheit, Junge. Weißt du wirklich nicht, wer ich bin?!"

Benommen tastete Krad nach einem Halt, fand keinen und fiel vornüber in die Arme seines Peinigers. Dieser zog ihn dicht zu sich heran und nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss aufzudrücken. Als sie sich atemlos voneinander lösten, fand Krad in den Augen des anderen die Antwort und als ihm klar wurde, dass es zu spät war, konnte er nichts weiter tun, als seiner Verzweiflung mit einem lauten Schrei Luft zu machen.

Dark würde nie wieder zu ihm zurückkehren.

# + #

„Hast du das gehört?!" Satoshi blieb plötzlich stehen, als er in der Ferne einen hysterischen Schrei hörte, der von den dicken Mauern gedämpft zu ihnen drang.

Daisuke neigte den Kopf zur Seite und lauschte, doch der Schrei wiederholte sich nicht und ein ungutes Gefühl blieb in seinem Magen zurück.

„Das klang wie Krad", sagte Themin unvermittelt und sprach damit aus, was die beiden anderen sich nicht einzugestehen wagten.

Die drei sahen sich an, teilten einige Sekunden stummen Entsetzens und setzten dann ihren Weg in größter Eile fort, immer von der Angst getrieben, zu spät zu kommen.


	32. Teil 31

Disclaimer: Alle aus DN Angel bekannten Figuren gehören voll und ganz Yukiru Sugisaki. Die restlichen sind meine eigene Kreation.

Stranded 31

„Hast du endlich verstanden, Lelan?! Oder muss ich es dir noch einmal erklären?!", wollte Dark von seinem Vetter wissen und warf Krad einen kalten Blick zu. Dieser hatte sich in eine Ecke des Labors verkrochen und zitterte vor Entsetzen am ganzen Körper.

Dark trat auf ihn zu, doch Krad presste sich in dem sinnlosen Versuch, seinem Schicksal zu entkommen, noch dichter an die Wand in seinem Rücken. „Komm nicht näher! Du bist tot! Alle haben gesagt, du wärst tot!"

Ein kaltes Lächeln zierte Darks Lippen, als er sich überraschend von seinem Vetter abwandte. Er ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder und schlug langsam die Beine übereinander. „Tot? Wer hat denn den Unsinn erzählt?"

Er wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort, denn Krad hatte die Knie angezogen und das Gesicht in seinen Armen vergraben. „Ich bin nicht tot, Lelan! Und selbst wenn, ich wäre zurückgekommen, um dich zu holen. Ich liebe dich, Bruder! Ich habe dich immer schon geliebt, selbst als du diese kleinen Schlampe geheiratet hast um einen Erben zu zeugen. Warum eigentlich? Ich habe es niemals verstanden. Du warst nur der dritte Sohn und hattest ohnehin keinen Anspruch auf den Thron."

„Hör endlich auf! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören!", brach es plötzlich aus Krad hervor und als er aufsah, rannen Tränen über seine Wangen. „Wie kannst du es wagen, meine Mutter zu beleidigen? Mit welchem Recht ziehst du meinen Vater so in den Dreck?"

„Mit welchem Recht?! Du bist auch nicht besser als deine Mutter es war!" Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war Dark auf den Beinen, hatte seinen Vetter an den Haaren gepackt und auf die Beine gezerrt. Wahnsinn glühte in seinen Augen und Krad wusste, dass er nur noch einen Herzschlag davon entfernt war, durch die Hand seines Vetters zu sterben. „Ich werde deine Existenz auslöschen und meinen geliebten Lelan aus dem Reich der Toten zurückholen. Du bist es nicht wert, auch nur seinen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen!"

Dark verzog verächtlich den Mund und schleuderte Krad von sich. „Morgantus war ein verdammter Narr. Den Stein der Weisen finden, um Gold zu erschaffen. So ein Blödsinn. Was nützt Gold, wenn man doch irgendwann sterben muss? Reichtum ist angenehm, aber ewiges Leben ist tausendmal besser. Die ganzen Monate, die ich gemeinsam mit Morgantus in seiner Hexenküche gehockt und nach dem Stein der Weisen geforscht habe, hatte ich immer nur meine Unsterblichkeit im Sinn. Und sieh mich an! Es ist mir gelungen!"

Krad lag regungslos auf dem Boden, die Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen und versuchte, die Stimme des Mannes aus seinen Gedanken auszublenden, doch es war sinnlos. Selbst wenn er sich die Ohren zuhielt, er konnte immer noch hören, was der andere ihm zu sagen hatte, denn dessen Gegenwart war wie ein schlechter Geschmack in seinem Inneren, den er einfach nicht loswerden konnte.

Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und starrte auf denjenigen, der einmal sein Vetter gewesen war. Rein äußerlich war es immer noch Dark, der vor ihm saß und all dich schrecklichen Dinge von sich gab, doch in seinen Augen konnte Krad den anderen erkennen, die Seele, die sich unrechtmäßig einen Platz in Darks Körper erstritten hatte und als ihm klar wurde, was dies für ihn und alle anderen im Schloss bedeutete, schlug seine Angst einer Welle gleich über ihm zusammen, raubte ihm den Atem und ließ ihn zu allen bekannten Göttern beten, dass irgendjemand sie retten möge.

„Gib dir keine Mühe. Niemand weiß, dass wir hier sind. Deine Freunde sind längst tot und dein Vetter war nicht mehr als ein Grashalm, den ich ebenso einfach abknicken konnte wie man eine schöne Blume pflückt", Dark stand auf und streckte sich genüßlich. „Ist das nicht lustig? In all den Jahren ist niemand auf die Idee gekommen, ich könnte noch am Leben sein. Nicht, nachdem man meine Leiche in Morgantus Labor gefunden hatte. Dabei war es der Alchimist, der damals von dem Dämon zerfetzt wurde."

Dark ließ sich neben Krad auf die Knie nieder und begann, langsam über dessen Körper zu streicheln. Das widerwillige Zittern, das den anderen dabei durchlief, ignorierte er dabei großzügig. „Morgantus war mein erstes Opfer, Krad. Ich rief den Dämonen und im Austausch für sein Leben, erhielt ich Unsterblichkeit. Allerdings war es nicht so einfach, wie ich gedacht hatte. Dämonen kann man einfach nicht trauen, das musste ich zu meinem Bedauern feststellen, als ich merkte, dass ich beständig neues Blut brauchte, um meinen Körper am Leben zu erhalten."

Das Zittern wurde stärker, doch Dark lächelte nur und strich mit seiner Hand über die Hüften seines Opfers. „Ganz recht, Krad. Hast du endlich die Wahrheit erkannt? Ich bin dein Onkel, Helenon. Der älteste Sohn deines Großvaters, der seinen Thron zugunsten von Darks Vater Rhedor aufgeben musste, weil man ihn als Hexer verbrannt hätte, wäre die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen. Für mehrere Jahrzehnte musste ich im Untergrund leben, immer in den Schatten. Ich ernährte mich vom Blut der Gefangenen, die in die Verliese geworfen wurden. Dort habe ich dich gefunden, Krad. Erinnerst du dich?"

Darks Hand wanderte über Krads Rücken herauf bis zu dessen Nacken und legte sich wie eine stählerne Klammer um dessen Hals. „Du gehörst mir, Krad. Für immer."

Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und schien zu lauschen. „Wir bekommen Besuch, Liebling." Seine Hand zuckte vor und traf mit einem dumpfen Schlag gegen den Hals seines Opfers, das gleich darauf lautlos in sich zusammensank.

Sekunden später verschmolz Helenon mit den Schatten.

# + #

Nachdem es ihnen gelungen war, den verborgenen Eingang aufzuspüren, hatten sie sich vorsichtig durch die beinahe undurchdringliche Dunkelheit eines modrig riechenden Ganges gekämpft, nur um vor einer Tür zu landen, hinter der alles mögliche lauern konnte.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen! Krad ist in Gefahr!" Satoshi hielt es kaum noch aus und war drauf und dran, alle Vorsicht außer Acht zu lassen und einfach durch die Tür zu stürmen, doch Daisuke hielt ihn rasch fest.

„Wir brauchen vor allen Dingen einen Plan! Einfach rein zu stürmen bringt überhaupt nichts!", mischte Themin sich mit leiser Stimme ein und der rothaarige Junge nickte bekräftigend.

„Ganz genau. Damit helfen wir weder Krad noch Dark." Daisuke presste das Ohr gegen das dicke Holz der Tür, doch kein Laut drang aus dem dahinter liegenden Raum zu ihnen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Satoshi presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander, sagte aber nichts mehr. Statt dessen griff er nach der Klinke und drückte sie vorsichtig herunter. Zu ihrer aller Erstaunen gab die Tür auf der Stelle nach und schwang geräuschlos nach innen.

Daisuke warf seinem Freund einen gereizten Blick zu, da dieser ihm eine Entscheidung abgenommen hatte, die er eigentlich noch ein wenig hatte hinauszögern wollen. „Ihr bleibt hier. Ich gehe rein und sehe mich um." Kurz entschlossen legte er die Hand auf die Klinke und stieß die Tür auf. Mit einem raschen Schritt überquerte er die Schwelle und wartete. Als nichts weiter geschah, atmete er erleichtert auf und ging weiter in den Raum hinein.

Sein Blick wanderte über den kahlen Boden, das zerwühlte Bett in einer der Ecken, weiter über einen zerstörten Tisch, blutbespritzte Glassplitter und in einer der Ecken... „Krad!"

Daisuke stürzte vorwärts, jegliche Vorsicht vergessend. Erschrocken fiel er neben der blutigen Form seines Freundes auf die Knie. Zögernd legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Hals, wo er nach dem Pulsschlag fühlte. Erleichtert nahm er das langsame, stetige Klopfen zur Kenntnis und atmete auf.

„Daisuke? Ist alles in Ordnung?", meldete sich Satoshi besorgt von der Tür her. Sein Freund nickte und winkte ihn näher.

„Ich habe Krad gefunden. Er ist ohnmächtig, scheint aber nur oberflächlich verletzt zu sein."

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war Satoshi an seiner Seite und streckte zitternd die Hände nach seinem Geliebten aus, um immer wieder durch dessen zerzauste Haare zu streicheln. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Daisuke sah sich noch einmal in dem Raum um und als sein Blick diesmal auf den zerstörten Tisch fiel, wurde ihm klar, was geschehen sein musste.

„Hervorragend. Du bist gar nicht so dumm, wie ich dachte", sagte eine harte Stimme aus den Schatten hinter den beiden Jungen und gleich darauf trat Dark in das helle Licht der Fackeln.

„Dark?!" Ungläubig starrte Daisuke zu seinem Freund auf, in ein Gesicht, das er fast genauso gut kannte wie sein eigenes und ihm doch völlig unbekannt schien. „Was tust du hier?!"

Dark machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe zu antworten. Seine Augen glitten zu der Tür, die gleich darauf wie durch Zauberhand ins Schloß fiel und so den Berater, der unschlüssig auf der Schwelle gewartet hatte, mit einem Schlag in den Raum beförderte.

Fluchend landete Themin auf Händen und Knien. Dark lachte, verlor aber augenblicklich jedes Interesse an seinem Berater und bückte sich nach seinem bewußtlosen Cousin. Grob trat er den wie erstarrt vor ihm hockenden Satoshi beiseite und zerrte die leblose Gestalt in eine klammerartige Umarmung. Genußvoll legte er eine Hand um dessen Kehle und übte leichten Druck auf die weiche Haut von Krads Hals aus.

„Eigentlich solltet ihr längst tot sein, aber ich hätte mir denken können, dass ihr nicht genügend Verstand besitzt, um meinen Weg nie wieder zu kreuzen", sagte Dark ätzend und seine Stimme troff vor Hohn. Verächtlich glitt sein Blick über die drei abgekämpften Gestalten, denen die Erschöpfung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand und gönnte ihnen ein beunruhigend freundliches Lächeln. „Aber seid unbesorgt. Eure Zähigkeit und Ausdauer sollen belohnt werden. Da ihr es bis hierhin geschafft habt, gewähre ich euch die Gnade eines schnellen Todes."

# + #

Perfekt. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen näherte sich Jorgen dem Berater, der die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte gebannt beobachtete. Ein Umstand, der es dem Heiler ermöglichte, sich unbemerkt von hinten an sein Opfer heranzuschleichen.

Jorgen grinste in kaum gezügelter Vorfreude. Lautlos zog er seinen Dolch aus dem Gürtel und mit einem raschen Sprung brachte er sich direkt hinter Themin, der die Bewegung im letzten Augenblick spürte und sich umdrehte. Doch da war es bereits zu spät.

Der Heiler rammte dem Berater seinen Dolch bis zum Heft in die Brust, drehte ihn mehrfach hin und her und zerrte die blutbesudelte Klinge schließlich mit einem triumphierenden Aufheulen wieder heraus und streckte sie wie eine Trophäe in die Höhe.


	33. Teil 32

Disclaimer: Alle aus DN Angel bekannten Figuren gehören voll und ganz Yukiru Sugisaki. Die restlichen sind meine eigene Kreation.

Stranded 32

Starr vor Entsetzen beobachteten die beiden Jungen, wie der Berater lautlos in sich zusammensank. „Nein", flüsterte Daisuke entsetzt und sein Blick irrte unwillkürlich zurück zu seinem Freund, der das ganze voller Genugtuung beobachtet hatte.

„Großartig, Jorgen. Dafür hast du eine Belohnung verdient!" Dark trat einen Schritt zurück und mit einer zielgerichteten Bewegung tastete er hinter sich und drückte auf einen der Ziegelsteine in der Wand in seinem Rücken.

Der Heiler hatte gerade noch Zeit, um sich erwartungsvoll die Lippen zu lecken, dann klappte die Steinplatte unter seinen Füßen zur Seite und mit einem grauenvollen Aufschrei verschwand er in einem nahezu bodenlosen Schacht, bis sein Fall urplötzlich von unzähligen, mehrere Zentimeter langen, Stahlspitzen brutal gebremst wurde.

Schaudernd wandte Satoshi den Blick ab, Daisuke hingegen konnte nicht anders. Er musste hinsehen und wünschte gleich darauf, er hätte es nicht getan. Er schluckte schwer und atmete mühsam mehrmals aus und ein, bevor er sicher sein konnte, dass er sich nicht übergeben würde.

Lange Zeit wagte keiner der Anwesenden sich zu rühren, doch dann nahm Daisuke allen Mut zusammen und trat einen Schritt vor. In einer friedlichen Geste streckte er seinem Freund die offenen Hände entgegen. „Das bist nicht du, Dark. Ich kenne dich! Du würdest niemandem absichtlich weh tun! Du stehst unter dem Einfluss eines Zaubers. Befreie dich davon und alles wird wieder so sein wie es war!"

Dark warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte höhnisch. „Nicht schlecht, Kleiner. Aber leider zu spät. Ich bin nicht Dark. Dark existiert nicht mehr."

„Aber..."

„Er ist tot, Junge. Und ich habe endlich mein Leben wieder!"

„Ich... verstehe nicht...", stammelte Daisuke hilflos und sein Blick verriet seinen inneren Aufruhr. Dark grinste höhnisch.

„Wirklich nicht? Ihr seid noch dümmer als ich dachte." Der Prinz schleuderte den immer noch bewußtlosen Krad rücksichtslos von sich. Gleich darauf straffte er sich und deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an. „Darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Helenon, der ältere Bruder von Darks Vater und der rechtmäßige Thronerbe."

„Das ist unmöglich!", stieß Satoshi heftig hervor und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Angst und Verwirrung, die Helenon ausnehmend gut gefiel. Ungewollt tauchten aus Darks Erinnerungen einige Bilder des Jungen auf, wie dieser sich nackt unter ihm auf Bett wand und Helenon spürte, wie seine Erregung wuchs. Er musste das ganze so schnell wie möglich beenden, damit er endlich mit Krad allein sein konnte.

„Nichts ist unmöglich, Kleiner. Ich schloss einen Pakt mit einem Dämonen und im Austausch für das Leben dieses nutzlosen Alchimisten gewährte er mir Unsterblichkeit. Ich arrangierte, dass man Morgantus' Leiche für meine hielt und tauchte unter. Ich wartete, bis die Zeit gekommen war, meinen rechtmäßigen Platz einzunehmen, doch bedauerlicherweise hatte ich nicht daran gedacht, neben der Unsterblichkeit auch ewige Jugend zu verlangen und so verfiel mein Körper mit den Jahren immer mehr." Helenon blickte an sich herunter und die wütende Grimasse seines Gesichts entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Doch das ist alles nicht mehr wichtig. Ich habe jetzt endlich wieder einen jungen, kraftvollen Körper. Alle Möglichkeiten stehen mir offen. Ich werde heiraten und Kinder zeugen und wenn mein Erstgeborener alt genug ist, werde ich seinen Körper ebenso in Besitz nehmen, wie ich es mit dem meines Neffen tat. Ich werde ewig leben und herrschen!"

„Genug!", brüllte Daisuke auf einmal den vor ihm stehenden aus vollem Hals an und ballte wütend die Fäuste. „Wer immer du bist, laß meine Freunde in Ruhe und verschwinde! Dark hat dieses Schicksal nicht verdient und auch Krad und Satoshi dürfen nicht länger unter dir leiden! Das lasse ich nicht zu!"

„Ach, wirklich?!" Helenon trat einen Schritt zurück. Es klickte leise, dann erklang ein kaum hörbares Schleifen und einen Sekundenbruchteil später warf sich Daisuke auf den wie erstarrt dastehenden Satoshi und beide rollten gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Gefahrenbereich, als einer der riesigen Deckenquader einen Fallbeil gleich auf die Stelle niederstürzte, an der die beiden Jungen kurz zuvor noch gestanden hatten.

Kreidebleich im Gesicht rappelte Satoshi sich auf. „Um Gottes Willen, Daisuke! Ist alles in Ordnung?!" Er krabbelte zu seinem Freund, der immer noch völlig geschockt auf dem Boden lag und schloss ihn erschrocken in die Arme. „Ist dir etwas passiert?"

„Wie rührend!" Helenon bückte sich nach Krad und warf sich dessen Körper mit raschen Schwung über die Schulter. „Ich hoffe, ihr entschuldigt mich. Ich habe wichtige Verpflichtungen."

Er trat zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken die Wand hinter sich berührte, lehnte sich dagegen und ließ sich durch den mit diesem Teilstück der Mauer verbundenen Mechanismus in den dahinter liegenden Gang tragen. Ein kaltes Grinsen zierte seine Züge und mit einer beinahe nachlässigen Bewegung löste er durch die Mauer vor den Konsequenzen geschützt die nächste Falle aus.

# + #

„Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?!" Krad presste eine Hand gegen seine verletzten Rippen und sich aufrecht und stützte sich mit einer Hand an den rauhen Mauersteinen ab. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen, doch drängte die aufkommende Schwäche eisern zurück, wobei ihm seine Anstrengungen ein belustigtes Lächeln seines Peinigers eintrugen.

„Du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen, Krad-chan." Helenon schnurrte regelrecht und vergrub eine Hand in die weichen Strähnen von Krads Haaren. „Und jetzt komm mit. Ich werde dich deiner Bestimmung zuführen."

Und ohne die schwache Gegenwehr seines Gefangenen auch nur im geringsten zu beachten, zerrte Helenon den sein Opfer in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit des vor ihnen beginnenden Ganges.

# + #

„Tu doch etwas, Daisuke!"

Nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem der erste verhängnisvolle Ruck durch die Steinkammer gegangen war, wurde den beiden Jungen klar, dass ihnen nur noch wenige Minuten blieben, ehe sie durch die sich langsam auf sie herabsenkende Decke zerquetscht würden.

„Sei still! Ich muss mich konzentrieren!" Daisuke kniete vor der Mauer, hinter der ihr Widersacher verschwunden war, doch je länger er suchte, desto klarer wurde ihm: es war sinnlos.

Kein Schloss, keine sichtbaren Scharniere. Noch nicht einmal der kleinste Riss in dem rauen Mauerwerk, woran man hätte erkennen können, an welcher Stelle er die Tür überhaupt erst einmal suchen sollte...

„Es gibt keinen Ausweg, nicht wahr? Wir werden hier drin umkommen. Zerquetscht von einer Tonnen schweren Steindecke, die uns auf die Größe von ein paar mickrigen Ameisen zusammenpressen wird!"

Daisuke tat sein Bestes, um das Jammern seines Freundes auszublenden, doch allmählich spürte er, wie seine Verzweiflung wuchs. Es gab keine Möglichkeit für ihn, die Steinmauer zu öffnen. Ein rascher Blick Richtung Decke bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Ihnen blieben nur noch wenige Minuten. Schon war die Decke so nahe, dass er sie durch einen Sprung hätte erreichen können.

„Hör zu, Satoshi! Wir können..." Der Rotschopf drehte sich um und erstarrte.

# + #

„Keine Sorge, Lelan. Bald bist du wieder mit mir vereint. Für immer", flüsterte Helenon seinem Gefangenen ins Ohr und hielt ihm ein Glas mit einer nach fauligem Wasser und Moder stinkenden Flüssigkeit an die Lippen.

Angeekelt wandte Krad den Kopf ab und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, doch sein Peiniger kannte kein Erbarmen. Gewaltsam zwang er den jungen Mann, den Mund zu öffnen und schüttete die eklige Flüssigkeit in dessen Kehle.

Würgend nach Atem ringend versuchte Krad die gerade zu sich genommene Substanz wieder auszuspucken, doch Helenon hielt ihm den Mund zu und wartete geduldig, bis die Krämpfe, die den schlanken Körper schüttelten, langsam abebbten. Schließlich nahm er die Hand herunter und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sein Werk zu begutachten.

Krad war mit Armen und Beinen an eine Steinsäule gefesselt, völlig bewegungsunfähig durch die Eisenketten, die zusätzlich seinen Oberkörper und die Taille umschlangen.

„Bitte, lass mich gehen!"

„Dich gehenlassen? Mach dich nicht lächerlich!" Helenon zog er seinen Dolch aus der Scheide und machte sich bereit ihn Krad in die Brust zu stoßen. „Sei dankbar, dass du mir von Nutzen sein kannst! Sobald du tot bist, werde ich die Seele meines geliebten Lelan aus der Unterwelt zurückrufen und dann werden wir gemeinsam bis in alle Ewigkeit herrschen!"

Er hob den Dolch hoch über den Kopf.

Krad schloss resigniert die Augen, wollte das ihm zugedachte Ende nicht kommen sehen...

„Fallenlassen!"


	34. Teil 33

Disclaimer: Alle aus DN Angel bekannten Figuren gehören voll und ganz Yukiru Sugisaki. Die restlichen sind meine eigene Kreation.

Stranded 33

„Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?!" Krad hatte erhebliche Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten. Der merkwürdige Trank, der ihm von Helenon verabreicht worden war, zeigte eine beunruhigende Wirkung. Bleierne Müdigkeit legte sich über seine Glieder. Sein Magen revoltierte, doch auswürgen konnte er das Gebräu nicht. Es hatte sich einer gummiartigen Masse gleich in seinen Eingeweiden festgesetzt und schien immer mehr von seinem Körper für sich zu beanspruchen.

„Themin hat uns gerettet...", begann Satoshi leise und hielt dann unsicher inne. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er Krad beibringen sollte, dass der Berater sein Leben geopfert hatte, um ihn und Daisuke zu retten. Tödlich verwundert war der alte Mann zu der Tür gekrochen, durch die sie gekommen waren. Entgegen dem Zauber, den ihr Widersacher darauf gelegt hatte, war es ihm gelungen, die Tür aufzustoßen und diese dann mit letzter Kraft so lange offen gehalten, bis die Jungen sich in Sicherheit gebracht hatten.

Doch der Berater hatte niemals eine Chance gehabt...

Rasch schüttelte der Blauhaarige die Erinnerungen an die letzten Sekunden des Beraters ab. Er kniete neben Krad auf dem Boden und hielt seinen Freund in den Armen, wobei er seinem Geliebten immer und immer wieder durch die Haare streichelte. „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?!"

Daisuke wusste keine Antwort. Sein Blick suchte den desjenigen, den er als Dark gekannt hatte, doch alles, was dieser ihm zeigte, war eine zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen verzerrte Grimasse. Schaudernd wandte er sich ab, nur um gleich darauf erneut erschrocken zusammen zu zucken, als er unvermittelt den mumifiziert wirkenden Körper ihres Gegners ansah. Rasch schloss er die Augen und verdrängte den gruseligen Anblick aus seinen Gedanken.

„Lasst mich frei. Es gibt nichts mehr, was ihr tun könnt. Euer Prinzlein ist tot."

Der Rotschopf ignorierte das wütende Fauchen, mit dem Helenon sich Gehör verschaffen wollte und versuchte statt dessen herauszufinden, wo sie sich überhaupt befanden. So wie es schien, war dies das geheime Versteck, in dem Helenon die letzten Jahrzehnte gewohnt hatte.

Sie hatten die Falle hinter sich gelassen und waren sicher gewesen, dass alles verloren war. Verzweifelt hatte Satoshi gegen die nächste Mauer getreten und zu ihrer nicht geringen Überraschung hatten einige Steine tatsächlich hohl geklungen...

„Wenn du mich nicht auf der Stelle gehen lässt, dann reisse ich dir das Herz heraus und verfüttere es an die Schweine!"

Satoshi zuckte zusammen, als er die unverhohlene Aggressivität und Wut hörte, die jede Faser von Helenons Stimme zu durchtränken schien, doch Daisuke ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. Das Verhalten ihres Gegners brachte ihm die Erkenntnis, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken. Wenn er Dark retten wollte, musste er etwas unternehmen.

„Wir sind Freunde, Dark! Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben und deswegen bitte ich dich, gib nicht auf!"

„Dark ist tot!"

„Das glaube ich nicht!" Daisuke trat entschlossen einen Schritt vor und hob den Dolch auf, mit dem er Helenon überwunden hatte und hielt ihn diesem an die Kehle. „Gib Dark auf der Stelle frei oder ich sorge dafür, dass niemand etwas von diesem Körper hat!"

„Sieh an, sieh an! Der Welpe hat tatsächlich Krallen!" Helenon lachte humorlos auf und lehnte sich beinahe genüsslich gegen die scharfe Klinge, die sich in die weiche Haut seines Halses bohrte. „Nur zu, töte mich. Aber glaub nicht, dass Dark dann zu dir zurückkehrt! Seine Seele wird für immer in der Hölle gefangen sein, in der auch ich lande! Wir sind auf immer miteinander verbunden!"

„Das lasse ich nicht zu!" Fest umklammerte Daisuke den Griff des Dolches, doch er fühlte seine Entschlossenheit schwanken. Vielleicht hatte dieser Mistkerl recht? Vielleicht war wirklich alles umsonst...? Nein. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Verschwinde aus Darks Körper. Du hast verloren."

„Tststs... Zuhören ist wirklich nicht deine Stärke, nicht wahr? Wie ich schon sagte, Dark und ich sind durch unser Blut untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Das gleiche gilt übrigens auch für den blonden Engel dort drüben. Sterbe ich, sterben auch die beiden anderen. Es sei denn, du findest jemanden, der dumm genug ist, ihre Seelen an sich zu binden."

Daisuke ließ schockiert das Messer sinken. Endlich ergab alles einen Sinn.

„Satoshi?!", fragte er leise, das Zittern in seiner Stimme. „Ich habe dich nie gefragt, aber wie heißt du eigentlich mit vollem Namen?!"

„Hikari. Warum?"

Der Rotschopf schloss die Augen. Ihm war schwindlig. Warum hatte er nicht gleich gesehen, was so offensichtlich vor ihm lag?

„Was ist denn los, Daisuke? Du bist ja ganz bleich!", stellte Satoshi mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme fest, doch Daisuke hörte ihn kaum noch. Ihm war schwindlig, sein Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren und ohne Vorwarnung hörte er von weitem hörte Stimmen, die nach ihm zu rufen schienen und ihn baten, endlich nach Hause zu kommen.

„Daisuke?"

„Noch nicht!" Daisuke kämpfte gegen die heranwogende Schwärze tiefster Bewusstlosigkeit an, die ihn zu umhüllen drohte. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig! Meine Aufgabe ist noch nicht erfüllt!"

_Komm nach Hause! Du hast versagt. Es ist vorbei... vorbei... vorbei..._

„NEIN! Es ist nicht vorbei! Es wird niemals vorbei sein! Ich gehe nicht ohne Dark!" Die letzten Puzzleteile fügten sich in das Gesamtbild ein und auf einmal wusste Daisuke die Antwort. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen sah er dem geschockten Helenon in die Augen und fand seine Vermutung bestätigt. Die mühsam unterdrückte Angst, die sich in den dunklen Augen des anderen spiegelte, konnte unmöglich gespielt sein. „Ich denke, wir werden dich aus der Gleichung herausnehmen, Hel-chan. Du hast hier absolut nichts verloren."

„Dann wirst du deinen geliebten Dark für immer verlieren!", stammelte Helenon heftig hervor, doch Daisuke konnte sehen, dass er beinahe panische Angst hatte.

„Das glaube ich nicht..."

Und mit einer beinahe lässigen Bewegung wirbelte er herum und stieß die Klinge seines Dolches tief in die Brust von Helenons mumifiziertem Körper.

„Daisuke?!" Satoshis Stimme hatte einen hysterischen Unterton angenommen, doch sein Freund hörte ihn noch nicht einmal mehr.

Bunte Lichter explodierten vor seinen Augen, doch bevor sein Geist in tiefschwarzer Vergessenheit versank, hörte er noch Darks warme Stimme in seinen Gedanken.

_„Gut gemacht, Daisuke..."  
_


	35. Epilog

Disclaimer: Alle aus DN Angel bekannten Figuren gehören voll und ganz Yukiru Sugisaki. Die restlichen sind meine eigene Kreation.

Epilog

Daisuke fuhr mit einem panischen Aufschrei aus dem Schlaf hoch und starrte wie wild um sich. Wo zum Teufel war er?

Erst allmählich beruhigte er sich so weit, dass er sein eigenes Zimmer wiedererkannte und mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen ließ er sich rücklings in die Kissen fallen.

/Ich hatte einen furchtbaren Traum, Dark!/

Schweigen antwortete ihm und für einen langen Augenblick fühlte Daisuke nichts weiter als Panik. /Dark?/ „Oh nein, nein... bitte nicht! Warum antwortest du mir nicht, Dark?"

„Weil du mir bisher noch keine Frage gestellt hast, Daisuke!"

Daisuke stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus und wirbelte herum. Fassungslos starrte er den Dieb an, der auf seiner Bettkante hockte und ihn mit einem entwaffnenden Grinsen betrachtete. „Was ist los, Dai-chan? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen!"

„Dark? Dark!" Und mit Tränen in den Augen warf der Junge seinem Freund die Arme um den Hals, um ihn nie wieder los zu lassen.

Dark klopfte ihm unbeholfen auf den Rücken, bevor er ihn sanft zurückdrängte. „Ich liebe dich, Dai-chan. Was du für mich getan hast..."

„Ich würde alles für dich tun", murmelte Daisuke leise und wischte verlegen die Tränen ab, die ihm über die Wangen kullerten. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das wirklich alles passiert ist!"

„Glaub es ruhig!" Dark legte Daisuke den Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn an sich. „All die Jahrhunderte habe ich auf jemanden gewartet, der mutig und entschlossen genug ist, um den teuflischen Kreislauf zu durchbrechen, in dem meine Seele seit damals gefangen war."

„Aber..."

„Pst." Dark legte seinem Freund den Zeigefinger über die Lippen. „Stell nicht so viele Fragen, Daisuke. Ich habe eine zweite Chance erhalten und diese werde ich nicht verschwenden!"

„Ich liebe dich, Dark!" Langsam beugte Daisuke sich vor, doch als ihre Lippen nur noch einen Atemzug voneinander entfernt waren, klingelte es Sturm.

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen sprang Daisuke vom Bett und blickte aus dem Fenster. Was er sah, ließ ihn vor Freude aufschreien.

„Satoshi! Krad!"

Sein Freund sah sich unsicher um und warf dem Rotschopf dann einen leicht panischen Blick zu. „Lass uns rein, Daisuke! Bitte! Wir müssen uns dringend unterhalten!"

Dark lehnte sich nun neben seinem ehemaligen Alter Ego aus dem Fenster und wurde mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei der beiden unten stehenden begrüßt.

„Dark?!"

Grinsend schob der Dieb den Rotschopf hinter sich und fühlte sich bemüßigt, Krad einen Rat zu erteilen. „Geh mit ihm nach Hause und nutz' die zweite Chance, die das Schicksal dir geschenkt hat."

Dann schenkte er dem verstörten Blauhaarigen einen Handkuss, zwinkerte vielsagend und schlug das Fenster zu, um sich mit einem glücklichen Seufzen in Daisukes Arme zu werfen.

# + #

ENDE


End file.
